More Than Just Friends
by Weaselle7
Summary: Cecillia Diggory, a twin sister of Cedric Diggory. Fred Weasley, a twin brother of George Weasley. It all started when they turned sixteen, when one of both twins trapped in a love story. NO SLASH, read chapter1. COMPLETED
1. The Portkey

**More Than Just Friends**  
>By : Weaselle7<p>

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 1 : Portkey

Cecillia Diggory is a twin sister of Cedric Diggory. Although they are twins, they are so different. They are sorted into different houses; they have different personalities, different tastes, different habits and many more. Cecillia is a boyish girl, even until now when she's already sixteen.

She was sorted to Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff. And, of course she would, because she's a real Gryffindor. Cecillia and Cedric is a complete black and white. The only thing they have in common is Quidditch. While Cedric is a calm, hard-worker, fair and nice boy, Cecillia is an energetic, brave, tricky girl. She loves challenges and pranks stuff.

And that's why she befriends with Fred and George Weasley. And, as Fred and George do, Cecillia doesn't care too much to her academic achievement. She's somehow a smart lazy ass, and that's the first thing that make the Weasley twins befriend with her. So that she will help them with homeworks and essays. Cecillia is slightly smarter than Cedric, if only she wants to proof it. But, unfortunately, she has no desire to be the first in her year.

She loves Quidditch, she loves flying with Fred and George, or maybe with Cedric only. She plays as the Chaser, to replace Alicia Spinnet. She proofed it on her fifth year, when Alicia broke an arm and she came as the subtitute player. She also have a talent in flying, as can Cedric. That's the second thing why the Weasley twins befriend with her, because she reminds them of their baby sister, Ginny Weasley (except about the hair).

* * *

><p>That night was the last hours that keep her away from her wish; watching at the Quidditch World Cup. She couldn't sleep that night until midnight. Not too good for her at the fact that they should wake up at two o'clock at the dawn. She couldn't stop thinking about the Quidditch World Cup. <em>How many Galleons will Cedric put on the bet? Bet? Oh, on what exactly should I put my bet? Ireland or Bulgarian? Oh, Ireland should win! But Krum is a very talented Seeker! Oh, damn! <em>

"Wake up wake up Cecille!" a shout filled her eardrums. She knew that voice; it belonged to her own twin brother. Cecillia pulled her quilt higher to her head and hid her entire body under it without saying anything.

Cecillia heard nothing after a few moments, and she was glad for it. Not a second after a relief filled her heart, her quilt was pulled down to her legs and now she felt extremely cold. She made a small gap between her two eyelids and found Cedric was holding her quilt.

"PUT IT BACK CEDRIC!" she shouted back. Cedric was just going to reply it and Cecillia was just going to defend herself but before the twins can attack the other, another shout filled their eardrum and it came from the kitchen below.

"Be quiet, children!" Mom shouted. Cedric walked out Cecille's room with his tongue jutted out. Cecille followed him and hit his nape with her pillow. Cedric remained calm like his usual attitude.

The twins climbed the stairs down and get to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the smell of toasts and corn soup. Dad was ready with his coffee, checking the preparation while Mom was making the breakfast. Cedric and Cecille took a seat on the different side of Dad.

"Get ready, one of you." Dad ordered. Cedric stood up from his seat and told everybody that he's going to get ready. Mom told Cecille to eat the toast but she was too sleepy to eat. Dad was too busy with the tickets that he couldn't pay any attention to Cecille. Mom was making the breakfast while checking the bags they will bring. Cecille put her chin on the edge of the table and slept there. Even the delicious smell of the toast that lied on the plate in front of her nose couldn't wake her up.

"Come eat, CECILLE!" a voice shouted again and this time her face was already wet. That should be Cedric with the water he took from the bathroom. Cecille stood up and punched his shoulder. Mom gave them a death glare and so Cecille and Cedric took a seat and begin to eat.

"You better hurry up, Cecille, you should have get ready now." Mom said as Cecille shoveled her toast to her mouth.

"Yeah, you better hurry up, Silly, we're tired hearing you talking about the World Cup all summer.." Cedric added and both Mom and Cecille looked at him with their scary look. Yeah, Cedric called her 'Silly' sometimes. It came from her name, Ce-Silly-A. Cecille ate her breakfast quickly and got dressed as fast as she could. Cecille ate like a boy, and Cedric ate like a girl. While Cedric ate slowly, as if the breakfast has been prepared perfectly, Cecille ate quickly like a spiritful boy. I told you, they were so different.

She came out from her room with her jeans that cut off to her knee, a polo-shirt and a sport cap. Mom and Cecille needed fifteen minutes of debate that she has to wear her training because it's cold and Cecille decided to only wear jacket ("It's still two o'clock! You're not strong enough to face the cold! Look at Cedric, I swear he's not going to feel cold!", "What? Of course he should wear that when he's used to his warm Common Room near the kitchen!", "And we're going to walk to Stoatshead Hill! Your legs will gone stiff!", "I sleep on a tower in the seventh floor every night, third floor dormitory!", "Yeah, but you didn't open the window for sure")

As soon as they came out from their house, the cold stung her skin deep to the bone. The sky was still covered with stars and the bright moonlight lit up their way. It was colder than nights in Hogwarts when the Weasley twins and her sneaked out from the tower. She regretted her decision with her short jeans because it was far colder than she thought before. She only wore her jacket to warm herself up and she hugged her own arms to warm herself. Cedric made a sound of 'pfft' behind her and he bowed his head quickly to hide it. He looked like saying 'now look who's laughing' non-verbally and Cecille threw him a death look. Mom, who noticed all of this, frowned at them. Cecille felt embarrassed in a second and she tried to convince Mom that she was fine by saying "A little walk will warm me naturally.."

They walked in silent, except that Cecille was asking too much question to Dad about the Quidditch World Cup; how will they go there, when they will watch it, where will they sleep, how long the game will take time. She kept asking about it eventhough she almost out of breath because of it. When they walked through the meadow, Cecille completely regretted that she didn't wear her training. Cecille was a tall girl; she ate and exercised a lot. The wild grasses hurt her long legs a lot, and she couldn't prevent it because her socks were short. She stopped asking Dad about the Cup things, she used her breath to grimace.

They needed a long time to reach the Stoatshead Hill. The sky was turning dark blue and there was a parch of faint sunlight far on the eastern sky. It was hard enough to climb the hill up. There was too many rabbit holes and Cecille's leg fell into it at least six times. Cecille was left far behind; her stomach was filled by pain. Maybe because she ate so many toasts.

"Phew, you're okay, Ced, Helena? Hey, where's Cecille?" Cecille heard Dad asked Cedric and Mom from afar. That time, Cedric, Mom and Dad just saw a silhouette of her, walking nearer but fell down at another rabbit hole.

"I told that girl not to eat too much toast, by the way, Amos" said Mom and elbowed Dad.

"Okay, we're going to search the Portkey. Come on, it's not going to be big.." said Dad and a second later the four of them had spread around. Dad searched around the trees and Cedric searched by the bushes. Mom was busy with the rabbit holes and Cecille didn't know where to search. So then she walked to the other side of the hill to search over there.

For minutes, she found nothing except twigs and rocks. There was nothing special in them, either for wizards and muggles. Cecille decided to get back to Cedric, he might have found something. But when she was on the way there, she stumbled on something. She got up and found an old, dirty boot on the ground. After she realized that she found the Portkey, she quickly shouted to tell the other.

"Hey, I got-"

"Oii! We got it here!" a voice shouted. It came from a dark silhouette in front of her. It was two men and she couldn't recognize their faces. The sun was rising on the east and made her unable to see their faces. Though she couldn't see their faces, but she felt familiar to the voice. "Dad! We got it over here! Hello Silly!" said the other man.

The men walked nearer to her to help her up. She recognized that it was Fred and George Weasley, as soon as they moved and blocked the sunlight from her narrowed eyes. Fred offered his hand and Cecille took it. The three of them greeted at each other.

"Are you sure this is the Portkey?" Cecille questioned the twins. The twins looked at each other and frowned.

"Erh, dunno" said Fred. "But we didn't find anything interesting.." added George and the two of them lifted their shoulders.

In a moment, the people came closer and surround them. Cecille saw familiar faces, coming near to them. Ronald Weasley, Fred and George's little brother in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger, a frizzy-haired bookworm from Ronald's year, a Gryffindor too. Harry Potter, that famous little boy with such scar on his forehead. Ginny Weasley, Fred and George's baby sister from Gryffindor. She became a little bit famous since the Chamber's tragedy. Mom, Dad and Cedric came closer too.

"Amos!" said a man with red hair. Though Cecille never met him before, his red hair made Cecille believe that he's Mr Weasley. He's wearing a golf sweater, a jeans trouser that held up with a belt. Dad came closer and shook his hand.

"Arthur!" said Dad, greeted Mr Weasley back.

Mr Weasley introduced Dad to his children (Although Cecille knew that Harry and Hermione were not his children). Dad also introduced Cecille and Cedric to all of them. Cedric and Cecille said 'Hi' to all of them. All of them greeted back, except Fred and George that only nodded their heads to Cedric. Cecille knew that they still couldn't forget that Cedric has beaten Gryffindor last Quidditch match. Fred and George winked at Cecille and she almost lost control of holding her laughter back. Cedric remained calm as usual, standing there with his innocent face.

"Long journey, Arthur?" asked Dad.

"Well, not really. We lived behind the village.." replied Mr Weasley. "And you?" he asked back.

"Got to wake at two o'clock, Ced, Cill?" said Dad and glanced to the Diggory twins. Cedric and Cecille nodded their heads. "I'll be glad if they already passed the Apparition test, but I don't mind. Quidditch World Cup, not going to miss it although I'm paid a bag of golds. And that's how much the ticket costed. Though I seemed to get it easily, isn't it?" Dad said and warmly looked over the three sons of Mr Weasley, Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "All your children, Arthur?" Dad asked.

"Oh, no. Only the red heads" said Mr Weasley as he pointed at Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. "This is Hermione, Ron's friend. And Harry, his other friend." Mr Weasley said and pointed at Hermione and Harry. Dad's eyes grew bigger and Cecille began to hate this moment.

"Merlin's beard! Harry? Harry Potter?" Dad asked and his eyes ran to Harry's scar. Cecille put her palm on her forehead, seeing her Dad overacted towards Harry (remebering that Cecille have met with Harry for three years every day).

"Cecille and Cedric told me about you, of course." said Dad. "Ced told me how he faced you last year. I told Ced that this is worth to be told down to his son..." Dad added. Cecille bit her lower lips as situation went badly.

"_You beat Harry Potter!"_ said Dad and tapped Cedric's shoulder with pride. Now, Cecille's cheeks went red of her embarrassment. Harry didn't know how to respond, so he remained calm without expression. Fred and George's faces went glum and Cecille looked hopeless on.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad. I told you it was an accident.." Cedric mumbled and hid his face. He avoided Fred and George's eyes, Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but you didn't fall, did you?" said Dad proudly. While Dad wasn't looking at Cecille, she tried to convince that it was Cedric's job. Cecille moved her lips, saying "It's not me", "It was Cedric", "I never did that", "Trust me", "Mind my dad" without voice. Harry looked tore between Cecille and Mr Diggory as he looked at Dad and Cecille for times. Fred and George got their full attention on Cecille.

"This kid, always nice and polite... But, the best will win, I'm sure Harry will say that, isn't it, eh? One fell of his broom, and the other did not, doesn't need to be genious to recognize which one is better at flying!" said Dad and Cecille had no idea what will she say to the Gryffindors.

"Almost the time..." said Mr Weasley quickly. Cecille's heart felt like lifted for feet that they didn't need to talk about Cedric anymore. "Anyone we need to wait, Amos?"

"No. The Lovegoods has been there since last week and the Fawcetts didn't make it..." said Dad. "I think there is no more wizards around here, eh?"

"I don't think so..." said Mr Weasley and he glanced back to his watch. "Alright, we got one minute. Better get ready.." Mr Weasley added.

All of them moved closer to the old boot Cecille held. It was pretty hard because all of them got big backpacks. Fred and George stood next to Cecille. They tried to avoid Cedric and Dad. Silently, Cecille whispered to Fred, "Sorry about Dad, he's just too proud of his children. You have no idea when he boasted about Gryffindor's victory to Ced.."

Fred told George about it (because Fred stood between George and Cecille) and then George made a sound of 'pffft". It was mroe than enough for her to know that they weren't mad at her. Fred elbowed her and whispered back, "Not too bad, I wish I was there.." as he glanced at Cedric with his revenge-full sight.

Mr Weasley counted down with his eyes fixed on his watch. When it was the time for the Portkey to take them off, Cecille felt her body was pulled against the boot. Her legs lifted from the ground and her shoulder was colliding with Fred and her Mom. And then, a second after that magical moment, Cecille felt her legs were standing on the ground again. The three of them fell to the ground and Fred fell exactly on her (making her unable to breathe normally). Everybody fell off to the ground except Mom, Dad, Mr Weasley and Cedric.

"Seven passed five, from Stoatshead Hill..." said an exhausted man.

Cecille looked around. It was a wide foggy area. She could see everybody tried to get up. Mr Weasley helped Ginny to get up and Hermione got up with herself. Ron fell exactly on Harry and George grimaced on his head. Fred was the only one who remained unmoving, trying to get everybody panic.

Oh, come on. A portkey travelling and he fainted? What an attention-seeker boy.

"Oh, get up, you pervert!" she said out of breath and shook his body. Fred laughed after it and looked at Cecille with his innocent face. Cecille looked back at that face and laughed. Oh, the Weasley twins always had a talent to make her laughed.

_To Be Continued~_


	2. The Dark Mark

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 2 : The Dark Mark

Cecille sneaked out her tent to go to the Weasleys' tent. Cedric couldn't be allowed to know this, because he would absolutely tell Mom. _Great prediction, Cecille! Sounds like it was wrong to leave Divination for your N.E., _she thought. And, yeah, it told us no lies. Cecille bet on the twins that the match will last less than six hours (_Oh yeah, those bloody idiot wizards bet that the match last more than a week. Maybe they don't know who's Krum_, Cecille thought). Ten Galleons and seven Sickles for that, now she got to dun it.

Slowly, she tiptoed to the tent. She sharpened her hearings, trying to catch the twins' voices. But when she tried to hear, she lost all her awareness. One tap on her shoulder, and she felt like having a heart attack.

"Fred, George! Don't- I don't know, don't surprise me like that!" she angered in her lowered voice, afraid of being reported by Mrs Weasley. She stroked her chest and relaxed herself. Fred glanced and nodded at George as if saying 'what's wrong with this girl?'. George lifted his shoulder.

"Oh, I can see that we're too 'surprising'. How about BOO!" he surprised Cecille. He leaned his face forward, lit it with his wand to make the scary effect. George was also doing that, with some scary whispers behind Fred. But, Cecille wasn't a whine girl, so she wasn't scared. She slapped Fred's face friendly, indicating such 'get that bloody face off mine'. Leaning backward, Fred and George looked at each other, chuckling.

"So, where are you come from, this late?" Cecille questioned in the low voice. From the tent, she could hear the children's voices.

"Dunning our bet at Bagman," said George as he lifted his shoulder and frowned. "And what are you, little girl, doing outside your tent, this late?" Fred teased. Cecille narrowed her eyes, ready for a fight.

"The same reason with you two little trouble-maker." she said. "Uhuh, now where's my money?" she asked and got her hand out, ready for ten gold pieces and seven silver coins.

"Err, that's the problem, Sill- Cecille..." Fred said and he took a deep breath. Not until he breathed it out back, George finished his sentence, "Bagman gave us nothing."

"Don't trick me, I know that it's always your job. Now, where's my golds?" she repeated her questioned. She folded her arms in her embrace, feet were tapping impatiently.

"We're not tricking you, Silly. Because we didn't get our money back either!" Fred grumbled. "We're not joking..." added George.

"Oh, well..." said Cecille, went speechless. Fred and George wanted to get inside, tore between their thoughts to get Cecille to her tent or to let her in to their tent. Cold air breezed through their skin, as they stayed longer in that awkward moment outside. Cecille wanted to get back to her tent, but if she came back with nothing, then Mom will never accept any kind of reason. She wanted to ask the twins if they could accompany her, but the moment she used to think was broken by Fred.

"So, do you want to get back to your tent?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, think we-"

"We're coming!" said George spiritfully. Cecille looked at him confusedly. "Yeah, we're coming" said Fred and Cecille broke into smile. But just when they were going to leave the Weasleys' tent, a parch of bright light came on the corner of their sights.

The three of them glanced to the light. It came from the north. But they could see that the light was moving, dancing as the wind went by. There was only one possibilities for it : fire. The tents shadows danced near their feet as they wind blew. That fire would absolutely burnt these tents.

"Woah, looks like somebody's tent's on fire..." said Cecille.

"Tell us it's not your tent." said Fred.

"No, my tent is over there..." said Cecille and pointed at the east. "We better tell your dad, the wind is blowing here." said Cecille. But they didn't have to tell it to Mr Weasley because Mr Weasley suddenly came out from the tent. He glared at Fred and George, and threw Cecille a confused look.

"Oh, Cecillia?" Mr Weasley asked and looked at her. He looked surprised of her presence.

"Ah, well, I'm going back to my tent, sir. No need to worry-" but before she could finished her sentence, loud clangs exploded from different places. Shrieks and cries came in a row from different directions. High-pitched and devilish laughter blended with cruelty in the air. Everybody was panic, people came out from their tents; where safety and threatens united. Ginny was controlled by her curiosity, maybe. Because she came out the tent and ended hidden behind Mr Weasley's back.

"No, I'll tell Amos about you, I know him." said Mr Weasley amongst the panic. "Now now, Ginny, get with Fred and George, go to the forest. Ron! Harry and Hermione; as always. The others will join me and DON'T SEPARATE."

As soon as Mr Weasley instructed it, the seven of them fleed to the forest. Mr Weasley separated himself to the crowd; Cecille really hoped that Mr Weasley met Dad. Oh damn, it's all her bloody fault! If she wasn't that childish, incapable to trust someone (Fred and George in this case, her bestfriends) her money, Dad, Mom and Ced wouldn't have to worried about her. What if something happened to her because... because of _worrying her_?

Cecille kept looking backward, trying to find any of her family members as they passed the tents. Some of the tents are burnt, leaving cries inside or outside the tents. Some crashed down, some were robbered, and some remained as good as new. She could see that Mr Weasley is fighting with his wand with masked people. Parch of lights flew all over the way; above their heads, before their eyes, almost burnt down their hair. Ginny gripped George's arm tightly so she wouldn't lose, Cecille held Fred's hand.

And then they arrived at the forest. Dense trees allowed no moon light to pass down; making those flames looked even brighter. Just when everything became darker and darker, Cecille hit something.

"Oops, sorry. Fred, George, is that you?" she asked at... well, it was so dark that she even didn't know whether she was talking to a person.

"What? We're here, sorry for what?" one of the twins asked. And yes, his voice came from her side.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, I don't even know if I'm talking to a human-being. _Lumos!"_ said Cecille as she took out her wand and aimed it to the air in front of her face. When her wand launched the light, she couldn't be more thankful.

"_Hey!_ Get that wand down, Silly, you almost get my eyes out..." Cedric said and got Cecille's wand down. It was normal if he was surprised, at the fact that she aimed her wand an inch before his eyes, and when a light shined an inch before his eyes.

"Oh Cedric! You gave me a heart attack-"

"Heart attack? You gave _us_ heart attacks, you know it?" Cedric cut. Cecille's heart stopped, she really made them worrying her. It might be the first time she really felt guilty. For a hyperactive girl like her, satisfaction often beat her guilt.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny broke the ice. "_Lumos!_" she casted and another wand tip launched its light. Ginny lifted her wand higher, but when the light already lit around them, there was no sign about that trio. Ginny's face went white pale.

"I-, they were here, I know!" Ginny told. The Weasley twins looked at her in a comforting sight, they didn't looked as panic as Ginny. That's absolutely because they had been in such troubles before (e.g.: detentions).

"Well, that's okay. They have been in such condition by themselves, did they?" George comforted. Ginny looked back at George, Cecille thought Ginny must be reminded of the Chamber's reopening. They looked around; lit by the light of Cecille's and Ginny's wands, they could see people were running deeper to the forest. They just looked like Cecille, kept looking backward on where their tents were.

"Come on, they're getting closer." said Cedric. Cecille, Fred, George and Ginny followed him. Their paths were lit by the two's wand. Shrieks, devilish laugher and psycho's chuckles sounds became lesser and lesser. By moments, things they could hear is their own footsteps. Cries were still able to be heard, some children were crying.

After so far getting deeper and deeper to the forest, they realized that Ginny and Cecille were the only one left to light up their wands. Star and moonlight looked brighter as their eyes used to the darkness. Suddenly, a boy came closer to the five. He was tall and had his short hair, shorter than Ced's, Fred's or George's.

"Excuse me, can you please turn the light off? I'm afraid they will spot us." the boy said. His face looked worry, nothing less than any of the five. So then Cecille turn her light off, Ginny followed her. It made sense though, there were no one had their wand lit up. All of them hoped that all of those masked people wouldn't find them. In the darkness and silence, all of them waited.

"Ced?" Cecille broke the ice as she whispered.

"Hmm?" he whispered back, his voice came a feet in front of her.

"Will Mom be mad?" she asked.

"Obviously." replied her twin. _Oh darn it!_, she said to herself.

She could hear a lot of rustling sounds some feet beside her. It should be Ginny, she thought, she's so uncomfortable knowing Harry is not safe. Close, too close to her ear, she could hear a blow of breath that sounded like being held back. She could feel it on her nape, _who's this?_ She could never concentrate when someone is breathing on her nape.

"George? Don't breathe on my nape, it made me feel tickled." said Cecille as she stroked her nape.

"What? I'm not breathing on your nape." one of the twin's voice said. It came between the distance of Ginny's rustling twigs and her. He defended himself with his innocent intonation. So, it left Fred.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean that though. I don't know you were there." Fred said. And yes, she could believe that now. His voice came from her back, too close to her ear. A rustling sound indicated his path, moving to her other side. They watched as the riot became lesser, lesser and lesser.

They waited in silence; even Cecille was unable to break it. They heard the sound of the insects, the sound of rustling twigs or clothes when one of them moved, the sound of their breaths. Cecille grabbed her wand in her pocket, for safety if something happened. And once they got used to the silence, they heard a shout as a volcano explotions. Someone was shouting something sounds like "mosmodde" far deeper in the forest. The five of them turned back at their reflects. _What an odd word, _she thought.

And then, less than a second after it, their eyes narrowed while a bright green flow shined brightly on the sky. Their eyes were getting used to the darkness, and this odd little glowing thing looked too bright. It's far too creepy and scary. The glow was so bright that they could see other people were watching at the light. It shined almost as bright as the sun, but the green glow hurt their visions. And then, Cecille and Cedric recognized it.

It was a skull with a snake around it. Cedric watched the Dark Mark in denial. Ginny didn't know about the Dark Mark yet, but she looked scared by the symbol of the skull and the snake. She held George's arm tightly, burying her face on his chest as the glow hurt their visions by seconds. Cecille broke to the ground, Fred were there to help her get up again. But she refused, how hard Fred pulled her on the arm, she preferred to stay on the ground. She was looking at the Dark Mark as her memory flashed back before her eyes. Where she saw the same sign with the same expressionless face.

_To Be Continued~_


	3. Thirteen Years Ago

**More Than Just Friends**  
>By : Weaselle7<p>

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 3 : Thirteen Years Ago

It happened thirteen years in the past. Cedric and Cecille were just four years old, so innocent and happy. Neither of the twins remembered this tragic day, not when they saw that Mark again in front of their eyes. Amos and Helena Diggory lived happily with their _three _children. Helga Greene, Helena's younger and only sister, often came to their house.

Cecille was the youngest amongst all. She was so active and happy, as did Cecille thirteen years later. She was so happy, she lived her pure happiness. Her _brothers'_ happiness was her happiness, as did hers towards her _brothers. _She was a brave little girl, and she was still very brave through her life. No matter how much her _brothers_ always warned her, she would enjoy her freedom. Her life was full of life, like that Quaffle that thrown all along the Quidditch match.

Cedric was the middle child, although he was a twin brother to Cecille. He was so close to his _brother, _he cared about his _siblings_. He was a hard-worker; everything his _brother_ planned, Cedric was the one to make it come true. He cared to his twin sister and to his _brother_ though he seemed quiet like the Snitch.

Charlie, Charles Diggory, was the person we've lost here. He was the eldest child of the three. He was such a leader; he loved to prank since he learnt about things. His spirit burnt and rose like a hyperactive bludger. He made a great team with Cedric. Charlie was a eight years old boy when the Dark Mark shined above their house.

* * *

><p><em>It was a beautiful evening on the summer. Helena Diggory offered her children a little walk to the Diagon Alley. Helga was in the Diggorys that time. She liked to help Helena; it didn't seem to be a problem to Amos though. Chalie was eight years old that time, he liked to pranked Helga as Helga wasn't his mother. So then, when Helena offered them for a little walk, Charlie would absolutely preffered to pranked Helga when everybody else wasn't home. <em>

_So, they walked to the Diagon Alley. It was Cedric and Cecille's first time to try using the Floo Network. Their fireplace was quite big, so Helena didn't have to be worry about her children being transported to no-one-know. As they arrived there, Cedric said that if felt awful. But Cecille loved it instead, she almost begged her mom to get back home and get back here again. _

_They visited a lot of stores there. Cedric loved being in the broomstick store. He liked to stare at those broomsticks forever if he couldn't make Mom bought it. Cecille, on the opposite, hated being there. She said that it was so boring. She loved being in the sweet shop. She loved that colorful candies and sweets there. That shiny and glittering candy made her hungry, so Mom didn't have any other choices other than buying it for Cecille. _

_Cedric wasn't that glad, watching that his Mom bought all Cecille wanted and left him there. But he was a kind boy, so he only pleaded for a little wingy thing that fly around them if you touch them. _

_"The Dion Alley was great, Mom! When will we go to the Alley again?" asked Cecille spiritfully. She ate the pumpkin sweets they bought at a sweet shop at the Diagon Alley. _

_"Stupid, it's Diagonally! Not Dion Alley" said Cedric. A snitch miniature was floating and flying near them as they walked along the Alley. Cedric always loved that shiny little thing. _

_"Get rid of that thing from me!" Cecille grumbled. She swung her arms on random direction, trying to get rid of the snitch miniature as if it was a very annoying fly. _

_"Don't do it! It's mine!" said Cedric, trying to stop Cecille. It was the only thing Cedric got, so he wouldn't let his twin sister broke it. Cecille snarled and growled, it sounded funny because of those sweets on her mouth. As Cecille snarled louder, Cedric hit her on the shoulder. But Cecille didn't cry, she never cried. _

_"Oh, shut up you two! It's Diagon Alley." Mom said as she separated that twins. After hearing Mom's explanation, Cedric and Cecille fell silent, throwing a glare at each other. _

_"Yes, when will we go there again?" Cedric asked while Cecille still remained silent with her glum face. _

_"Well, that depends to your dad..." Mom said. She lifted her shoulder with beauty. She stroked Cecille's hair with love, but she's still silent. _

_"Daddy? But he didn't join us." Cecille suddenly argued. _

_"Yeah, your dad is very busy with his job." Mom said, before the twins could fight again. _

_"And he's dad, you must obey him!" Cedric told Cecille. Cecille threw him a glare, she loved being in that sweet shop. Mom chuckled to see her children's attitude. Quickly, she told them not to fight again. _

_They walked out from the Leaky Cauldron. They remained silent for the rest of their visit. Cecille kept eating her sweets, even faster as she grumbled to herself. Mom asked them whether they wanted to feel the sensation of apparating. Cedric complained but Cecille cheerfully said yes. But as Cedric was a humble boy, he let Mom to take them apparate. _

_Cedric and Cecille didn't have time for preparation. There was no sign if Mom had taken them away. It was shorter than a second; Cecille could feel that her entire body was merged into a tiny dot. She felt like squeezed and pushed into it. Not a second after it, Cecille felt her body was being pulled and stretched out into her actual size. It was awful, more painful than traveled with Floo Powder. _

_And then, they arrived. Cecille was so dizzy after it that she couldn't even stand on her two feet. She fell to the ground, just when she realized that the ground was shined by an odd green light. She could see Cedric's shadow from the ground; he fell on Mom's shoulder. _

_Cecille tried to see where did that odd light came from. But it was too bright, too green and it hurt her eyes. Mom helped Cecille to get up. Mom pulled the twins close to her and tiptoed to her own house. Cedric could sense Mom's fear and Cecille just looked around in her curiosity. The house was fine from the outer side. _

_But not from the inner side. The curtains were ripped off, some of the furniture were crashed down into boards. And then, on the living room, laid two bodies. Charlie and Helga lied there, lifeless and unmoving. Amongst the pieces of boards and glasses, lied two bodies with no wounds. Yes, they weren't wounded. They looked so fresh and fine, they looked like just sleeping. _

_Mom broke into tears, she ran to the lifeless figure. She knelt beside them, saying that it was all her fault, cursing herself all along and ignored Cedric's hand. Cecille went to Charlie's body, she didn't even wonder if someone could be so lifeless. So pale and cold, as she tapped Charl's arm. She had only thought about her happiness, this is beyond anything she could understand in such early age. _

_Charl was smiling, he smirked at Death. Looked like he was so satisfied about prancing Helga, good that he left in happiness. He was full of life, but no, Cecille didn't think he will wake up again._

* * *

><p>"Cecille?" George called. Cecille didn't respond, she was still looking at the Dark Mark. The Dark Mark was so bright, that they could see the other crowds behind them. Cedric fleed away from the five, the twins were trying to get Cecille back and Ginny was busy looking around for Harry, Ron and Hermione.<p>

"Cecille! Get your eyes off there! You're bleaching it!" Fred shouted and shook her shoulder. Cecille got back to the reality with effort. She found herself were sitting on the dry ground. The Weasley twins squatted in front of her. She looked into Fred's eyes, it was full of concern. She looked confused, her eyes were empty.

"What?" she whispered.

"You're bleaching your own eyes at that damn symbol for five minutes, don't you realize it?" George looked at her seriously.

"Did I?" she questioned back, tried to attach a joking tone in it. Fred then stared at her seriously.

"Merlin, Cecille, what happened to you? You're freaking us out!" Fred told her.

"I'm-.."

"Have you ever seen that sign before?" Ginny suddenly asked. Cecille's heart stopped. For years she'd been trying to be as happy and as free as she could, she didn't want to be reminded again about that incident. It was more than enough, being reminded by that sign.

"I did." answered Cecille shortly. Fred and George seemed surprised of that, she could see those widened eyes. Cecille simply avoided their eyes as she tried to get up.

"What?" George asked as he got up too.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred added a question as he got up too.

"When?" both of Fred and George asked in the same time. But neither of their questions was able to catch Cecille's attention. Cecille's eyes wandered and searched for Cedric. She found him there, half-hidden behind a tree trunk. He tried to cover his face with one of his hand, looked like he was reminded of it too.

"Tell us!" the Weasley twins said.

* * *

><p><em>And that's the reason why Cecille was a happy girl, because she thought she can throw that bad memory far away with her laughter.<em>

_That's why Cedric turned into a great eldest brother, because he always remembered of his beloved brother. _

_That's why Amos Diggory was so proud of his children, because he didn't want to disappoint them while they still lived. _

_That's why the Cecille loved being friends with Fred and George, because they reminded her of Charles Diggory._

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p>AN : Whoops, short one, hehehe. I know, I know, I know! I'm writing the other OC's multichaps :D **  
>Fei Mei : <strong>Glad you found it funny, as what it meant to be xD


	4. Platform 9 34

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 4 : Platform 9 3/4

"CECILLE!" Mom shrieked when the twins got into their camp. Mom ran down to Cecille's shoulder, hugged her tight that she couldn't breathe. She had no wound at all, if you didn't count her sad look and a wound from that memory. Cedric looked nothing better; Dad walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, I thought-, where have you-, oohhh!" Mom struggled to find a good sentence. Mom let Cecille from her tight hug, she looked as panic as she could be. "I thought something happened!" Mom said finally just after Dad walked to her and comforted her. "Merlin blessed his soul, Arthur... Oh, Amos... And Cedric!" Mom shrieked again and hugged Cedric as tight as her hug to Cecille.

"You're okay, Mom?" Cedric asked in a hoarse voice, too hoarse that Cecille tried to clear her own throat. When the twins walked to the camp back, Cecille didn't remember if they talked, because Cedric's voice heard so differently now. If it was because he cried too bad, than she thought it would be his worst cries.

"Oh, lucky you found her! Good kid. Now, come on, come on, up you sleep, both of you." Mom ordered the twins, seemed didn't hear Cedric's last sentence because his voice heard so differently like it didn't belong to him. Neither of the twins said a word, neither of them wanted to discuss about what had just happened. It was just too horrible.

Cecille climbed to her dark room on the girl's camp. Next to her, laid another bed for Mom, that left empty. Weird, she couldn't sleep when she laid her head on the pillow. All of the sudden, her pillow felt so hard like a rock, her quilt felt so hairy and different, and her bed felt so cold. She didn't change her clothes, she didn't feel like moving a single muscle, not even her eyes moved from the ceiling.

_"Tell us!"_

_"What?"_

_"When?"_

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"Merlin, Cecille, what happened to you? You're freaking us out!"_

_"Cecille! Get your eyes off there! You're bleaching it!"_

_"...Cecille, what happened to you?..."_

But she refused to answer. She felt so guilty when she remembers all of the Weasley twins' sentences. They looked so scared, they concerned, and they cared, just like Charlie. She remembered their shaking voices when they said it, she remembered their panic eyes when they found out how shocked she was. Charlie, Fred and George's faces flashed to her mind, caused her to make a quick comparison between them.

_Oh damn, they're just the same._

* * *

><p>Days passed and suddenly September went in front of their eyes. It was a rainy Thursday, it rained lightly outside. Cecille woke up early, earlier than usual. She still closed her eyes, pretended to sleep so she would look like usual with nothing different. To be honest, today probably her gloomiest day. She didn't know how would she make it to meet the twins, she had never been so spiritless to see the twins at Platform 9 34. After the Quidditch World Cup night, they didn't talk much. Nothing more than her weirdest 'Hello's and her reluctant waves. The twins were also a little bit quiet towards them; maybe Ginny told them not to talk about the Mark after they saw her reaction.

"Cecille? Get up dear, breakfast is ready..." Mom said after Cecille heard the silent sound of the door. She mumbled as a respond, not too different than usual. She shook her head slowly, trying to get rid of that ridiculous thought that she wasn't so impatient to meet the Weasley twins. She tried to lit her mood after she felt a guilt that heated her stomach again, she tried to smile. Well, yeah, at least she tried, although it felt a little bit different.

Cecille walked out from her room lazily, just the same way any other usual days in their house. She glanced at Cedric; he didn't look different as he was actually a quiet boy. Cecille saw Dad was talking to someone in the fireplace; she tried to laugh when Dad came back to the dining table with his mouth filled with a big bunch of bread. They eat the breakfast in silence, not so usual to Helena and Amos Diggory.

That morning seemed to take a lot of time, it felt like had been hours, at the fact they just spend a couple of hours to get ready. Cecille cleaned her room while trying to get no important things left. Mom shouted at Cecille from the porch to fasten her "raid". She liked it though; at least it brought the old situation of the Diggorys back.

An hour after it, Cecille and Cedric were already at the King's Cross Station. Cecille ran through the wall quickly just after she saw it on the corner of her sight. She didn't try being unrecognizable for Muggles while she ran and disappeared from the wall. Cedric and Mom followed after Mom convinced him that the Muggles weren't looking at them suspiciously. Just as Cecille came out from the other side of the magical wall, she recognized the Weasleys in a second.

_There they are, _she said to herself. She had never seen such flaming hairs before. She recognized four of them, five of them actually, if just she remembered that another redhead weren't there. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were complaining at the other three, plus Mrs. Weasley, which she found was grinning innocently. Cecille looked back to find Cedric and Mom.

"Oh, well, okay," Mom started and sighed a little. "Be a good kid, both of you, and don't make a mess Cecille... From now on, you can't make a mess anymore Cecille, or they will find Hogwarts is embarrassing, which is a wish from none of us..."

"_They_?" Cecille questioned back.

"Oh, yeah, you will find a lot of new friends I think." Mom replied. "If you can behave, of course. So, behave well." Mom quickly added sharply while looking at Cecille seriously. Just then, a high-pitched sound of the usual whistle filled the air and Mom quickly got them into the train. Cecille asked so many questions but Mom seemed not to hear it clearly because every boarding student was asking the same thing to their parents too.

Finally, the security closed the door with Cecille was pushed behind it. Cedric wasn't interested in it and Cecille couldn't find him anymore. Next to her, other students were also shouting at their parents, either a goodbye or questions like her.

"Is it has something to do with my ridiculous robes?" she shouted to any parents out there, hoping Mom will found her amongst other shouts.

"You will call it a 'dress' from now, young lady! Now get in before you cut your head down!" replied someone in a shout, who was no one other than Mom, who recognized her voice. A dress? How could it be possible? Cecille was going to ask another question just when the engine started and the train moved slowly. Mom waved at her and smirked at her, how funny.

"Oh Ron, watch it!" said a boy next to her. Fred was pushed to the wall when Ron brought a cage with a hyperactive owl away, almost pushed against hers. Fred concentrated his weight to one of his hand, which was resting on the wall. His hand was just inches from her neck, that she could even rest her neck on his arm. He flung off inches towards her when the train started to increase its speed and with Ginny tried to get free. Fred bowed his head to avoid looking to the girl he almost hit and Cecille could see that his hair whirled to the left.

"Oops, sorry, Miss Whoever-You-Are, mind these cute little siblings of mine-" Fred stopped when he lifted his face again. In a sudden, a sensation of guilt heated her stomach again. But she didn't want this, if she didn't want anything to get them separated, then, it was the time. "Silly?" he questioned, oh how relieved she was to hear this funny little nickname of hers.

Cecille chuckled for a moment, and she loved it. She would make them forget that, no need to worry. "Since when you've been such a gentleman, Fred?" she questioned and smirked. "Although you call me 'Miss Whoever-You-Are', of course..." she added. Fred smiled at the moment, the cutest smile she ever saw, though she had seen it for the thousands time. Glad to see he didn't bring that topic along.

Suddenly, George came out and appeared with his one his hand on his mouth dramatically. He gasped dramatically, as if he was witnessing a murder. "Fred? I never thought you will leave Angie!" he said. Fred laughed and snorted, shook his head in that way Cecille had never seen and freed Cecille. _Oh? Angie? I knew it!_

"To our compartment, shall we?" Fred said and bowed down to get her trunk. Cecille chuckled again.

"Don't waste your energy, _Locomotor Trunks!"_ Cecille cast and caused their trunks, including Fred and George's, to hover an inch from the floor and begin to floated along the corridor. Cecille handed Fred her owl cage, if he really wanted to be such a ridiculous gentleman. George slid one of the compartment's door and the trunks hovered in. Cecille cast _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ to each of the trunks and the trunks flew up one by one; one inefficient thing Cecille really hated.

"So, any of you heard it?" Cecille asked the Weasley twins.

"Nah," said Fred shortly. "Mom, Dad, Bill and Charlie, our eldest brothers, you know that, and Percy, none of them wants to tell us..." George continued. The twins frowned and looked at each other, sighed and asked her if she heard anything.

"No, Mom only told us, me and Cedric, that we will make friends with some other students. And she said that if we mess again, then probably _they_ will find Hogwarts embarrassing. So, I thought, there will be a group of other students from Merlin-Knows-Where will come here, to Hogwarts." Cecille explained as she moved her hands to make her explanation clear enough.

"Uh huh? And no dress robes are required any academic years before. Can you see a relationship between those facts, George?" said Fred and he elbowed George.

"The relationship? Maybe they are photographers and we are the models? Not so lucky that Percy has already graduated..." said George.

Cecille laughed but Fred and George only grinned at each other, they never laughed at their own jokes. They just loved to entertain students, but never laughed at their own jokes. It didn't make them any less funny though.

"Shouldn't we search for Lee?" George suggested. "And the girls?" Fred quickly added and winked at George. Cecille suddenly cleared her throat in a way of feeling insulted without a confirmation from her sanity. Feeling of being ignored and dumped off filled her suspicious mind for the first time ever in the history of her life. Since when she were proud to be a girl? She regretted her action though; she didn't want that feeling come again. _No, Cecille, just act like usual, _said a silent voice from the corner of her sanity.

"You want us to do curtsy, do you?" Fred asked in a dramatic way, his eyes widened in a fake yet brilliant act. Cecille smiled to herself before she could even realize it, relieved that she brought the old atmosphere back. Fred frowned at her and was about to stand up and did that ridiculous thing but Cecille stopped and held him down before she could even thing. She never liked to be treated like such girl. She hit Fred's arm friendly and he grimaced dramatically, again.

"I thought you want us to realize your gender?" Fred asked whlie laughing. Cecille laughed too and George was watching from his seat as if she was playing for a free show.

"Well, if you can see that I'm a girl, I thought you're not turning into a girl too? Girls, not boys, do curtsy, Fred... Except if I'm right that we'll have such a prom, and you'll going to take the Giant Squid for your date. I'm afraid you will..." Cecille explained and smirked. This time, Fred and George statued in shock, as did her sanity. She was officially insane right now, that damn Quidditch World Cup night incident had modified her sanity for sure.

"Hormone kick-ins, Fred. Ginny is abnormal, you can say, she experienced this five years earlier, can you believe it?" George said. He glanced at Cecille for a second and Cecille knew he was teasing her. Cecille sighed and sat across to George again, she didn't know what happened to her mind right now. But she will find the answer, don't worry.

"Come on, shall we go?" Cecille asked.

And then, the three of them looked for Lee's compartment. It took no time; it was just four compartments next to theirs. Cecille could see that Lee's tongue dangled down to the floor, she covered her mouth with her hand just before she shrieked at the scene. Fred looked at her and smirked, his eyebrows danced in attraction.

"Cool, eh?" he asked.

"Wicked..." she answered and slid the door open. She greeted the girls, Angelina and Alicia, and Lee. He quickly shrinked his tongue ("_Reducio!") _before Cecille could step on it.

"Oooh! Silly! How could you!" Lee responded dramatically with his panicky eyes and shaking arms. He whispered at the twins, but enough hearable for the whole compartment, "Don't both of you know what she has done at you?"

"Very funny, Lee, seeing these ladies on your compartment. For your information, I did nothing stupid with them..." Cecille said and flung herself off beside Angie. She threw a glad smile at Angie and Alicia, which they returned. Lee, Fred and George sat across to the girls.

"So, any of you had any ideas about our special year?" Cecille asked to the whole compartment. All of a sudden, the whole compartment was heating with opinions. Lee said that his parents did want to spoil the surprise. Alicia said that she didn't even know that there would be something special this year because she was too busy talking about her Quidditch bet. And then, Cecille remembered about her money and she dunned it again at Fred and George. But they said that Mr. Bagman, whoever he is, hadn't given their money back so they couldn't give her anything. Angelina was also busy and her whole attention was being spent on the Quidditch World Cup.

The trolley lady in the noon with her full-of-food trolley couldn't even change the topic the sixth years talked along the trip to Hogwarts. Well, they actually talked about the Quidditch World Cup too. Angie talked frequently about the players' brilliant performances, she looked like had eaten the whole 'Guide to Tactics of Quiddtich Game through Ages'. Cecille still got her green rose in her pocket; Mom charmed it so it didn't remain calling out the players' names, but Mom amazingly charmed it to glow in the dark (they could notice it easily because it was raining heavily outside and the sky was so dark).

When the train stopped, George and Lee left Fred on purpose with the girls. Cecille, knowing the purpose, tried to ask Lee about how he enlarged his tongue to such fantastic size. But the fact is, Angie laughed too hard when Fred started to come closer and caused her to stick with Alicia until the carriages ride.

It was raining so heavily outside. George and Lee were totally wet by a moment since they stepped out the train, but they seemed to enjoy it. Angie enlarged her book magically and charmed it so it would repel the heavy raindrops away; she used it to protect Alicia and her from the heavy rain. Cecille got her hood up and her head was wet less than a minute after she stepped out to get any free carriage. Just before she asked Angie to enlarge her book larger for her, she could feel the raindrops didn't land on her head again. When she turned around, she found Fred on her side, holding something above her head to prevent them to get wet.

"Bad, huh?" he said loudly because it was too noisy with the heavy raindrops falling on the train roof and chattering students. "You saw it; she didn't even want me to get closer to her... I love the way she laugh, though." he said and wandered to get George and Lee. By her side, Fred walked so quickly as if he knew where George and Lee were. She stepped warily because she didn't know where George and Lee were, causing the water puddles she stepped on to make Fred's shoes wet and dirty. She felt a little bit guilty about that, but he didn't even realize that.

"It's not your fault, actually..." replied Cecille back loudly, causing her comfort sounded so odd. "And what is that?" she asked loudly and pointed up above their heads to ensure that Fred understood it.

"My dress robe. It's rubbish!" he answered.

"What? You- you can't do that!" Cecille said and pulled his arm down but he was too strong. She would absolutely get that dress robe and hugged it instead of letting it drained on the rain if she could grab it but Fred treated it like it was a quilt made from stinky socks.

"No no no, don't be silly... Oh, what has got into my mind, of course you're Silly..." he said. Cecille, who was trying to get his dress robe down earlier, lost her power because she chuckled loudly. Cecille didn't try to get Fred's dress robe down again. They walked through the crowded students (Cecille felt so terrible for the wet first years that still had to sail across the Black Lake) and found a carriage. Cecille opened the door and found Angie, Alicia and Katie inside; all wet and shivered (except Angie maybe, because she was still laughing).

"Ladies first..." Fred said and Cecille punched him on the shoulder friendly before he could even bow for her. Cecille climbed in but was surprised when Fred remained soaked outside. Before Cecille could ask him, he asked Alicia.

"You see George and Lee?"

"Oh, they're over there, waiting for you..." Alicia answered and pointed outside where Cecille could see nothing from the watery window. Fred said his thank you and closed the door. Suddenly, Angie fell silent beside Cecille. Cecille could see, before Fred closed the door, that he winked and smiled to the girls. She knew it was for Angie, but she couldn't deny it that his smile was cute. When Fred closed the door and the carriage began to move, Angie laughed again.

"Oh, girls, can you believe it? Alicia said that Fred is in love with me!" Angie shouted in the small carriage and exploded into laughter again. Katie threw her a weird look and Alicia muttered to her, "Lee told me."

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **Well, how's that? No no no, it won't be all about romance. You'll get the tragic part :P **Fei Mei : **Well, all I can say is, blame my brain. That's where that nickname of "Charl" and probably more weird upcoming nicks came from xD Yes, it supposed to be Charlie. I don't know, I just got the name accidently.


	5. The Triwizard Tournament

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 5 : The Triwizard Tournament

Angie and Alicia came out from the carriage when they stopped right on the gateway of Hogwarts with Angie's enlarged book again. Katie and Cecille had no choice but ran away as fast as they could. No need to mention how dirty were their robes when they realized it after McGonagall told them. Things weren't getting better because Peeves were throwing balloons that filled with water to the younger students. Cecille did tear one of the balloons with the Severing Charm when Peeves wanted to throw it, but it tore right above the second years and McGonagall scolded her for her clumsy heroic action.

Cecille found Fred, George and Lee were sitting on the empty space of the long table. Lee and George were busy drying themself with the Hot-Air Charm, Fred was busy squeezing his soaking dress robe, creating a puddle of water under the table. Cecille sat across to them. She pulled out her wand immediately after she sat to dry her face. Not long after it, Katie, Alicia and Angie (Fred sat properly at the moment and left his dampened dress robe under the table) joined her across the boys.

"Lucky there's no thunder, isn't it?" George asked his friends.

"Lucky?" Fred questioned back. He looked at George in a serious look and then smirked at Angie. But Cecille didn't think Angie was such a girly bitch that she needed a man if it was storming out there. Cecille could swear she heard Fred and George were high-fiving under the table with one of their hands. Lee shivered abnormally but Cecille knew he was trying to hushed his deep chuckled. Cecille elbowed Angie on her side but then she saw her was about to explode again into laughter.

It didn't take a long moment before the Great Hall was filled by soaking students. There was no one, for sure, wanted to wait outside instead of warming their body inside. The floor had gone wet and Cecille could see a Ravenclaw girl tripped on the slippery floor. The fake ceiling of the Great Hall showed a gloomy sky, dark and heavy clouds with no rain. The Great Hall door flung opened and McGonagall led a group of, Cecille felt so terrible for them, soaking small-bodied first years. Cecille could even see one of them was totally gone wet, looked like he fell off to the Black Lake.

Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the provided stool on the stage. Now, there was no one dare enough to make a noise. The Hat's torn moved and it start to sing :

_A thousand years or more ago,  
>when I was newly sewn,<br>there lived four wizards of renown,  
>whose names are still well known: <em>

_Bold Gryffindor, from Wild Moor,  
>Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,<br>Sweet Hufflepuff, from Valley Broad,  
>Shrewd Slytherin, from Fen. <em>

_They hatched a daring plan,  
>to educate young sorcerers,<br>thus Hogwarts School began.  
><em>

_Now each of these four founders  
>Formed their own house,<br>For each did value different virtues  
>In the ones they had to teach.<br>_

_By Gryffindor,  
>The bravest were prized far beyond the rest;<br>For Ravenclaw,  
>The cleverest would always be the best;<br>_

_For Hufflepuff,  
>Hard workers were most worthy of admission;<br>And power hungry Slytherin,  
>Loved those of great ambition.<br>_

_While still alive,  
>They did divide<br>Their favorite from the throng,  
>Yet how to pick the worthy ones,<br>_

_When they were dead and gone?  
>That was Gryffindor who found the way,<br>He whipped me off his head,  
>The founders put some brains in me,<br>_

_So I could choose instead!  
>Now slip me snug about your ears!<br>I've never yet been wrong,  
>I'll have a look inside your mind,<br>And tell you where you belong!_

Everybody clapped their hands but then silenced again when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and read the usual instruction. "Ackerley, Stewart" went to "RAVENCLAW!". "Baddock, Malcolm" for "SLYTHERIN!". "Branstone, Eleanor", "HUFFLEPUFF!", "Cauldwell, Owen", "HUFFLEPUFF!", "Creevey, Dennis", "GRYFFINDOR!" (And the Gryffindors clapped their hands for that boy who fell down to the Black Lake). Cecille was so hungry in her wet clothes and she bet everybody else did (except the ghosts, of course). "Dobbs, Emma"'s sorting felt so long.

"Oi, I'm hungry..." said Cecille in a pitiful voice quietly. Lee, Fred and George groaned silently as a respond, Angie and Alicia sighed heavily and Katie sat still on her place with one of her hands on her mouth. When she choked, Cecille ran her hand straightly on Katie's back and warmed her body quickly. The Hat just sorted "Madley, Laura" to "HUFFLEPUFF!".

"McDonald, Natalie", "GRYFFINDOR!", "Midgeon, Eloise", "RAVENCLAW!", "Peakes, Jimmy", "GRYFFINDOR!", "Pritchard, Graham", "SLYTHERIN!", "Quirke, Orla", "RAVENCLAW!". The Sorting wouldn't be this long if just her stomach could stop roaring for foods. She couldn't even stay listening for the new members of Gryffindors this year. After the Sorting was finished, Dumbledore gave a short speech and then with a single flick of his hand, the long table was filled with various foods.

Without waiting, Cecille took a piece of meat pie and salad. Katie still couldn't eat and Cecille was afraid she will vomit right on the caramel tart. Fred, George and Lee ate like a fearless boarhound. They ate so quickly under their hunger and they still had a little time to chat. After it, Dumbledore stepped forward to the stage and the Hall fell silent. Everybody wanted the explanation about their requirement to bring a dress robe, wasn't it?

"To our new first years, welcome! To the older students, welcome back!" Dumbledore started and opened his arms welcomingly. Unfortunately maybe Dumbledore wasn't in a good mood, Cecille missed that last time they sang the Hogwarts hymn together with Fred and George and laughed at their low interment mars version three years ago. "First to note for every student, that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to every student. Mr Filch has told me more addition to the things you can't bring to Hogwarts, including Fizzing Frisbees, Love Potions and the rest of four hundred and thirteen other stuffs. You can see the list on Mr Filch's office, if you wanted to..." said Dumbledore with a glad smile. Cecille could hear George whispered at Fred, "We'll add ten more stuffs." and then the two grinned at each other.

"I'd like to welcome you, our new The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said. The silent Hall jumped in surprise just when the Great Hall door flung opened again and a monstrous wizard walked in. Dumbledore smiled warmly at him and Cecille knew that it was Moody.

He was totally creepy, he looked like Frankenstein. He only got a single normal eye. The other one is, Cecille guessed, a magical eye because it could rotate out of normal eye ability and it was bigger than his normal eye. His face was full of scars and torn but he got his long white hair. Cecille guessed that he got a fake leg on one of his side because it was knocking the floor violently when he walked, out of the sounds when his cane hit the floor. No one dared to make a sound, their breaths were hold up on the bottom of their lungs; no one even dared enough to clap hands. Moody walked straight to Dumbledore, whispering something to him and then walked back out of the Hall. He drank something from his bottle as he made that knocking sound when he walked again.

"Maybe some of you have wondered about something special this year. Firstly, I have to sadly announce that we are not going to have the Quidditch Cup and House Cup due to the Triwizard Tournament-"

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred suddenly interrupted. Cecille could hear slowly the silent students started to laugh. George rolled his eye and grinned at Lee. Fred didn't get his eye off Dumbledore and Cecille was so going to tell him how to get a girl's attention. Dumbledore didn't look angry of being interrupted, although McGonagall threw him a death glare.

"I did not, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said and smiled at him. "But, actually I can a joking tone in it. And I remember about the joke when a troll, an old witch and a hag, went together to a bar-" Dumbledore stopped by McGonagall's cough. "Oh, maybe not the right time, no. Where have I been? Oh yeah, the Triwizard Tournament. This tournament has not been organized for more than two hundred years due to the massive death rate. But, we're lucky, this year, the Department of Games and Sports from Ministry of Magic has decided to organize the Tournament back. The Triwizard Tournament is a famous wizarding competition when three biggest wizarding school, in this case: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, will be represented by a wizard or a witch to complete three deadly tasks."

"I'M IN!" Fred shouted again. Cecille thought he had gone too far but then she could hear that some other students were exclaiming the same. She didn't even realize that deep down in her heart, she desired to participate too.

"But I'm very sorry. I know all of you wanted to represent Hogwarts on this famous competition but the delegation will have to face three deadly tasks that require high wizarding ability and knowledge. The Ministry has decided that only seventeen or older students can participate. For you who has turned seventeen by at least on Halloween, you can put your name on the Goblet of Fire (he waved at the teachers' table and pointed at an old big goblet) that written on a piece of parchment with also a mention of your school. So, if you're not seventeen yet, you better didn't waste your time to decide whether you're participating or you're not." Dumbledore said. "It's getting late; I believe that some of our new first years need some warm air inside your Common Room. Upstairs we go." Dumbledore said finally and closed the speech.

Cecille smirked at the boys and over excitedly gave Angie a high five.

"What? They can't do that! We're seventeen already by April!" George grumbled as the sixth years Gryffindors and Katie walked out the Great Hall. "And me by January..." said Lee sadly.

"We got to find a way. There must be a way!" Fred said and punched the air with his grip.

"Who do you think the judges will be?" asked Lee.

"The Headmasters, I think. But they will absolutely support their delegations..." said Alicia.

"They got to have neutral judges!" Cecille said.

"Aha! That's it! Neutral judges! They don't know that we haven't turned seventeen yet!" said Fred in victory. Angie laughed again but this time she didn't laugh that way on the Hogwarts Express.

"No no, don't you see that thin line around the Goblet? I bet that's an enchantment cast by Dumbledore to prevent such students like you to put your name on the Goblet..." Angie said. Fred didn't even feel ashamed of being laughed at. Cecille swore George frowned at him in amazement.

"Really, dear? You know, we just need to get old by a few months." Fred teased.

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **DON'T ASK. I don't know much about British culinary. And, it's not Dumbledore's original speech (but I really picked the scene where Fred interrupted Dumbledore's speech twice) because I didn't get GoF book currently. I borrowed them, you know? I changed so many things here, because Fred and George should have joined Harry, Ron and Hermione. But I got the original song of the Sorting Hat :D **Fei Mei : **No no, take it easy, you will end up with him, having two children (?) xD. Well, all I can say is, major HP couples didn't bring their first relationship to their marriage (Ginny dated Michael and Dean. Harry dated Cho, Hermione dated Victor, Ron dated Lavender, Percy dated Penelope and Draco dated Pansy. Neville's first crush is Luna, but most likely he liked Ginny earlier in Ootp but then married Hannah.) So, enjoy the triangle love story :)


	6. The Three Unforgivable Curses

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 5 : The Three Unforgivable Curses

"Maybe we can charm ourselves."

"I'm thinking that we should throw the parchment into the Goblet."

"Great idea Lee, we smash bludgers."

"Kidding man, I know you two aren't chasers."

"So, what's now?"

"Anyone knows any possible potions?"

"Polyjuice! You remember Ronniekins' story?"

"Uh huh, that dramatic try to save Ginny."

"I already asked it to Alicia. She said we need at least a month."

"You know? I always think that you and Alicia can make a perfect couple."

"Shut it, George."

"Anyway, if it needs a month, than we have enough time."

"Who will we turn into?"

"You know, you just waste your time!" Cecille suddenly grumbled to the three boys. Fred, George and Lee were debating about any possible ways to get their names into the Goblet. The three fell silent and Cecille put her head on the table again; even in her uniform, Cecille could get sleepy again. She actually liked it, being seventeen before the three boys and being allowed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. But she hated it that they wouldn't have Quidditch for the rest of the academic year.

"How do you mean with that?" George asked and Cecille sighed in annoyance. She glanced at her new schedule that McGonagall gave them. The Defense Against the Dark Arts on the first column, followed by Charm. The boys got so many empty columns, though Lee got more OWLs than Fred and George.

"One month trying on Polyjuice potion! If I was one of you, I would rather choose other potion." she said and then put her head again on the table.

"And, what is the other potion?" asked Fred innocently. Cecille lifted her head, eyes widened against the three. Damn it! No, no, no. She would never let her only chance to beat them failed.

"Okay, look, I change my mind. I don't quite catch it. I mean, don't you see Katie? She's a year younger than us but she regularly uses an Anti-Aging Potion-"

"ANTI-AGING POTION!" Fred shouted that some students stared at them suspiciously. Cecille threw him a sharp look, saying non-verbally to silenced himself.

"I'm not quite sure, young lady. You don't share room with Katie Bell..." George said suspiciously towards her. Lee nodded in agreement and Cecille had lost all her ideas to keep these three boys out from her future victory.

"She might have lied to us, Georgie dear. _Aging Potion!_ Brilliant! I like the way you lie, Silly." Fred said and smirked at Cecille. Now, she got no hope. That victory that should have been only an inch before her grip. "Up we go, to the library!" Fred said in his deep voice, causing him to look like a pirate. He put one of his legs on the chair and pointed up to the wooden door of the Great Hall.

Cecille smacked her forehead with her hand. She desperately put her chin again to the table, leaving her sandwich untouched on her plate. Now, she got to fight with the possibilities that Fred, George or Lee would represent Hogwarts. Fred and George flew amazingly; they took care of those nasty and wild bludgers. Lee had a sharp eye-sight; he was able to recognize the Quidditch player on the wickedly wide Quidditch Pitch, through the wild sunshine or thick layer of raindrops.

"Thank you, Cecille!" Fred said, was already off from his earlier position. He came closer to her and ruffled her hair into the wild fur of a lion. She snarled quietly, ashamed to admit that she liked it. Wait, what? She liked it? No way! And then, Fred stormed off to join George and Lee on the Great Hall door.

"What were you doing?" George teased him in their usual dramatic way. He tapped Fred's shoulder brotherly.

"Honestly, George, I was just ruffling her hair. That will be nothing later when I already snogged Angie."

"You don't even know the way to the Library!" she shouted across the bunch of new first years. They're short enough that she didn't even realize they froze in fear.

"Nice try, Silly!" Fred replied in a loud shout. A second after it, they disappeared from her sight, only leaving a loud echoes of their wild laughter. Just then, Cedric walked by and caught her eyes. He looked so neat; clean robes and his shining Prefect badge. Unlike Cedric, Cecille didn't look so neat. She got her tie low and no badge. He smirked and Cecille glared at him.

"You just wait, I'll represent Hogwarts." she murmured.

* * *

><p>"Just get rid of it, the books. You won't need it." Moody ordered with his deep voice that sounded more like a growl. The class was silent, far too silent for her. No one dared to make a sound. Not because Moody liked to find faults on the students, but because they were scared of being hurt.<p>

He looked a little bit interested when he found out that he got two pairs of twins in his class. Yes, it was a class of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Professor Lupin had given them great marks in their OWLs and many of them continued it. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts still got too many students from the four houses to be merged into one class.

"Okay. I've received a letter from Professor Lupin. He said that you were graduated with enough education. He said you've been taught of Werewolves, Chimaeras, Ghouls, Lethifolds, Dementors, and Leprechauns. Is that true?" he growled. The class made a sound of an agreeing mumbles shyly.

"Excellent! Now, I'm not going to have a lecture about how important and exhausting your NEWTs will be. Professor Dumbledore has sent me to teach one important material. We're going to learn about kinds of curses." he said and wrote the word "CURSES" on the black board. "First of all, I don't teach you to curse somebody else but to protect yourself. I'm going to teach you the counter-spell, methods to fight it, ways to prevent it." he said with a serious look on his face. The class fell silent again.

"But we can not fight it without knowing the curse itself, don't we? So, I'm here to give you some useful knowledge for your own safety sake." he said. "There are many kinds of curses, jinxes, hexes. But you will find the most unforgivable three. They're called the Three Unforgivable Curses. Practicing one of this on your friend and you will spend the rest of your life on Azkaban. Anyone knows one?" he asked to the silent class, chalks were gripped tight on his hand.

At first, Cecille could see that no one dared to make a move. She could raise her hand and answer; it was just a damn easy question! But when she raised her hand, she was surprised that Fred and George's hands were lifted too.

"Yes?"

"My dad ever mentioned one of it. It was called, um, Impere... Something." George said from Cecille's side. Just before either Moody or Cecille could correct it, Fred bursted out, "Imperius". At first, Cecille thought Moody would explode into something like a wild roar but then he smiled at them through his white hair fringe.

"Correct, Misters Weasley." Moody growled out loud and wrote the words "IMPERIUS CURSE" on the black board. Fred winked to his twin brother on Cecille's side, giving her no choice other than admitting how cute they were. "Oh yeah, your father must have talked about this. I know your dad, he just helped me yesterday. And yes, the first one is the Imperius Curse, causing the victim to do anything the caster wants." Moody explained. He summoned a jar with three big spiders from the back of the class. With his bare hands, he took one of those creepy spiders and put it on the table.

"_Imperio!_" he cast. And then the spider did odd movements. It flung itself to the window, drained itself on a bucket of water, and ran around the class (causing the girls to scream). His normal eyes followed the spider but his magical traveled around the students. Finally, he brought the spider back and put it on the jar again.

"Only strong will and emotion controlling could keep us from being cursed, so KEEP YOUR EYES OPENED!" he warned and the class jumped in surprise. "Anyone can tell me the second one?"

Cecille raised her hand again but one of her friend had his hand up first.

"Yes?"

"Cruciatus Curse, sir." said Patricia Stimpson from Hufflepuff.

"Yes, correct Miss Stimpson (he wrote the words "CRUCIATUS CURSE"). Cruciatus Curse, inflicts unbearable pain on the recipient of the curse. You got to be big enough to understand this." Moody said and then reached down for another spider. He took it out and then enlarged the spider into the size of a bowling ball with the Swelling Charm.

"_Crucio!_" he cast and the spider snuggled into a small ball. His normal eye was looking at the spider but his magical, once again, traveled around the grimacing class. Cecille knew it would shriek if it could make a sound. The spider shook, trembling in, Cecille knew it, a great pain. She didn't realize that she was sweating at the sadistic scene in the autumn air. Moody stopped and the class sighed in relieve. Moody put the spider back. He gripped the chalk again.

"And, the last, anyone can tell me?" he growled at the nervous class. He especially looked straight at Cedric. Cecille could see that Ced was just staring on his own feet, had no power to speak the answer.

"The Killing Curse, sir." she said suddenly, without having her hands raised. Some of her friends gasped silently and the Weasley twins looked at her in curiosity. Moody moved his eyes from Cedric to Cecille. For a second, she could see Cedric lifted his head in surprise, but then she looked straight at Moody, challenging his magical eye. She didn't care if Moody was looking at her in anger; she didn't want that memory again, she got to pretend that everything was normal.

"A brilliant yes, Miss Diggory. The Killing Curse." he said and wrote down the words on the black board. He reached for the last spider on the jar and put it on the table.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ he cast and a parch of light green came out from his wand. Both of Moody's normal and magical eyes were looking at her. It was less than a second, and then the spider left unmoving on the table. No wound, no blood, fresh and then passed away. For a second, she thought that she heard Mom's voice again, crying on the dead bodies. But then she knew that it was just happening in her head.

"Unblockable. The worst spell you will ever hear. These curses require a ready mind. So, if there's one of you who intend to cast it on me, I know I won't even sneeze. Now, eight inch explanation of everything we learnt today, submitted on the next meeting." Moody said and closed the class.

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : ****Fei Mei : **I'm updating as fast as I can. Sorry, I can't type "OWLs" and "NEWTs" with the dot, the damn document manager won't save it ==". And Patricia Stimpson is not OC, she was really mentioned by Fred and George in Ootp :)


	7. The Confession

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 7 : The Confession

A flash of lightning flashed along the horizon, Cecille could spot it in less than a second. A moment after it, the thunder followed it and clapped right when Angie banished one of the flying pillows around the Charm class. But she wasn't surprised. Inside the usual chaotic class of Professor Flitwick, no one would notice her mind-absence. She wasn't the only one with something-partly-absence though; Fred, George and Lee escaped from class again.

"Well, Miss Diggory, you seemed to have done with your practices, can you show me a shot?" Flitwick squeaked from his desk. Cecille took out her wand out, pointing it at the nearest pillow and banished it. It went well; the pillow flew across the theater-like class and landed perfectly on Flitwick's tiny feet.

"Oh! Lovely! Very lovely, Miss Diggory." he squeaked happily. "Okay, you can see Miss Diggory was doing it perfectly. I think we can start with something bigger, next week, like a cushion. We still got ten minutes here, you can continue practicing."

And then the class turned noisy again, and the noises had swallowed Cecille into her deep thought again. She didn't know what she was thinking. The quick-flashing green light from Moody's wand flashed over times in her thought, bringing her memory clearer than she would ever want. Or maybe it was just her imagination, because however she arrived late that time. Yeah, maybe just her imagination.

The bell rang. Cecille packed her bag magically and walked out from the class. The corridors were colder than usual; winds blew in from the balcony and brought the raindrops along. If it wasn't the delicious smell of the soups from the Great Hall, she wouldn't know that it was nearly mid day. She didn't feel so hungry although the wet winds made her robes felt cold. Just when she was about to enter, Cedric came and blocked her way.

"Hey, um, Cecille, Cecille, I need to talk to you!" he said.

"Huh? Very unusual of you..." she said and frowned but gave him a chance to speak.

"Yeah, but, here." he said and handed her a book. Cecille opened it and noticed how old the pages were. She closed it and examined it, it was a potion manual to complex potions. "Moody gave it to- yeah, me. But he said it was for you, mine's this." he said and showed her a transfiguration book. "He's not that bad, actually. Apart from his scars, he's actually cool. He gave me a-... Umm... Sort of comfort..." Cedric said.

They fell silent. Cecille never knew what to say in case he talk about something like this, especially, their worst memory. Suddenly, Cedric shyly smiled at her. Not to her actually, she could sense it. Afraid, she turned back and just found a bunch of Ravenclaws entering the Hall.

"Um, who-?"

"No one." he replied quickly. He cleared his throat, giving her a thought that he was hiding something. "Well, you can have your lunch. Free period coming, eh? Lucky you got the one after lunch. Bye." he said and walked by.

She then walked to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat apart from everybody. _Where are Fred and George?_ she sighed warily. She couldn't be more worry thinking that they were brewing an Aging Potion with Lee. She was worrying how they would steal her victory, how they would be captured, how they would get detention, how would they say if she did suggest them. No, wait. She didn't suggest it. And since when she was worrying everything about the Weasley twins?

She opened her new book, with old pages. It was actually quite interesting, if it got better pages. She leaned it to her goblet and took a plate of warm rice and a little bowl of the chicken soup. She just took five minutes to reach page ten, she enjoyed that so much. Just then, a grey owl flew down and hit her goblet down. She just caught her book in time before her pumpkin juice could soak it.

"Oh no!" Katie gasped and ran to Cecille. "Oh Merl-, Cecille, I'm so sorry. He must have forced Oleus too much." she said and took the owl. Cecille vanished the pumpkin juice on table simply with muttering "_Evanesco"_. Katie took a seat and read her message and Cecille leaned her book to her empty goblet again. She didn't care of it so much at first, but then she couldn't restrain herself of asking whose owl is that when Katie started to chuckled silently when she read it.

"Whose owl is that?"

"Uh? Oh, it's, you know..." she stuttered. Cecille had never seen someone with such scarlet face after some silent chuckles. She knew Katie actually didn't want to tell her, so she didn't force it. _Oh, why everybody is acting strange recently?_

Cecille walked to the Gryffindor's Common Room alone. But she didn't mind though. "Balderdash..." Cecille gave the password. The Common Room was silent, only a couple of seventh-years talking by the fire and a bunch of first years on the corner, doing their homework. Oh, how innocent young students were; she remembered her first year and she was afraid of professors.

She sat on one of the desk in the Common Room and laid her book below a magical lamp. She opened page eleven on her new book and continued to read it. Slowly, she got herself fully concentrated to the book. She didn't care about the past DADA class, she didn't care about the curses, she didn't even do her homework.

"Oh! I knew it we should add a Fluxweeds!" a voice suddenly shouted in victory on her right ear. Cecille jumped a little to the left, breaths were held on the top of her lungs. "Oops, sorry for the focussed-concentration-loosing..."

"Fred! Haven't I told you about not to surp-" she rose up but then cut by the twin.

"George Weasley." he said. Cecille threw him a questioning look. She didn't need to asked which one was Fred and which one was George, because the other twin suddenly got his hand on her hair, again.

"Oooh, I never knew we look so much alike that no one can tell us apart..." Fred frowned at his twin and ruffled her hair again, making her looked like a Sphinx. "We can't tell you apart from Cedric too, actually. He's a little bit too pretty for a- hey, we're just kidding Silly. We know he's handsome." George added quickly after Cecille narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, can we borrow your owl?" George asked.

"Aguilo? Well, he flew awfully in storms." Cecille said and glanced at the window. "Who will you mail?"

"Charlie..." Fred replied lightly. Out of her consciousness, Cecille muttered gloomily, "He's dead."

"You know what? It's not really funny." George said sharply. Cecille just came back to reality; she lifted her head and found the twins were more fierce than she could ever seen. "You don't even ever meet him." Fred added.

"Sorry? What did I say?" she questioned.

"You said that Charlie is dead. If you don't want to lend us your owl, you can simply say it!" Fred scolded. Without any words, they left her in the Common Room. What has she done?

"Fred, George! Wait!" she called out. George was about to open the portrait hole. They glared back but they gave her a chance. "Come here, I'm going to tell you everything." she said with a desperate tone.

"Well, actually we're kinda busy with our message. We're very sorry." Fred said icily. She didn't even know that the ultimate jokesters of Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley, could be that icy. For a moment, none of them moved, only the couple by the fire moved to their dormitories and the first years moved to their dormitories in fear. Until Fred knocked the Fat Lady's painting and the door flung open.

"Charlie _Diggory_ is dead!" she shouted. Fred and George moved back and frowned at her, their expression was unpredictable. "Charlie Diggory, not Weasley, is dead. It's a misunderstanding, I'm really sorry. He's my other brother, died when I was four years old. That's why I was dumbfounded looking at the Dark Mark that Quidditch World Cup night, that's because I saw that mark thirteen years ago on his death day." she explained quickly with a desperate, even pleading tone.

Astonished, Fred and George decided to get back to the Common Room. Cecille quickly wiped her tears out when she felt her eyes were too heavy of teardrops. She didn't even remember the last time she cried, it felt a little bit strange. Unpredictably, Fred summoned a chair from the other side of the Common Room and sat next to Cecille. "You tell us, finally." he said and George summoned another chair.

"I'm really sorry, really. I recalled that moment more often recently. I don't know." she said and sat again. "You can use Aguilo, by the way." she added.

"We didn't think so, it's okay." George said.

"Oh no, please, don't take it seriously." she pleaded.

"Listen, just pretend it never happened, okay?" Fred comforted. "We just needed some powdered Dragon Horn. Chalie works with dragons in Rome.", "We can find it on Snape's warehouse. But we just want to avoid some detention", "Lee was spotted. He's down there now, having his detention." Fred and George explained by turns. _Rome? Aguilo? From Britain to Rome?_

Everything seemed to went easier when she already told them her story. Days passed, weeks even months. It brought them faster to the night when the delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons came.

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **OH SO DAMN SHORT X(


	8. Familiar Face

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 8 : Familiar Face

Everything went lighter since she told them the truth, but in the other side, everything went so much more depressing for a friend of a pranksters like Cecille. Fred and George just messed up all along like usual, but McGonagall scolded them unusually. But then she realized McGonagall just wanted Hogwarts to look good on Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Sir Nicholas and Bloody Baron seemed to chat more frequently; most likely they were talking about Peeves. Peeves never messed like this before, because every time any of the teachers shouted at Peeves, Peeves should messed worse.

Cecille never experienced such detentions schedule in a row, just because she was spotted to be with any of Fred, George or Lee when they messed up. She tried to explain it to McGonagall but she didn't hear her and just told her that Hogwarts just couldn't accept it due to the close arrival of the delegations. Except of all of that, nothing special happened. Fred, George and Lee still couldn't restrain themselves of prancing along the school, Angie missed playing Quidditch and more letters for Katie.

Oh yeah, the delegations. They did arrive at Hogwarts early in the night on the rainy Halloween day. All soaked wet and cold; they came into Hogwarts for some warmth. Angie was a little bit surprised to see Krum, and the boys were statued against the Beauxbatons. More foreign foods were given that night, Cecille still couldn't get off from her meat pie.

That night, McGonagall forbidded everyone to wander out from their Common Rooms. But that wasn't a big problem for Fred, George, Lee and Cecille ("Harry, can we borrow the Marauders Map for a minute, please?"). And everything went easier and smoother without Percy, unlike last year.

"Where are we going, actually?" Cecille asked in a very dusty secret passage to the second floor. Four wands shined their way while they got to bow their heads a little bit because dozens doxies were crawling on the low ceiling. Cecille didn't know how could Fred, George and Lee be so calm while one bite of a doxy would calm them for more than three hours.

"Haven't we told you? We're going to where we keep the Aging Potion." George responded.

"I'm not deaf, Fred, or George, whoever you are. What I mean is, where did you keep it?" Cecille questioned in impatience, trying not to step on a dead doxy.

"Somewhereeee over the rainbooooow..." Fred sang, followed by her chuckled. She used to hear before she slept when she was a little; it was some kind of lullaby to her. _How could he know that?_

"You need two weeks brewing it. How could you hide such boiling thing without teachers realizing it?" she asked.

"Well, how will I say it? We can't be cooler." Fred teased and frowned.

"Okay, here we go." said Lee who led the group. He stopped at the end of the tunnel and knocked the wooden wall with his wand. Looking at the map, Lee spoke, "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Ce-Silly-A Diggory, usual reason mate, I know you know."

"Oh, here we go again. Off you go, come on. Don't wake me after nine o'clock again, will you?" a voice said. Suddenly the wooden end flung off and Cecille knew it was a painting. She got down down and found a painting with a country boy was sleeping next to his Hippogriff.

"Didn't mean to startle you, Will. Sorry about that, we got a little business over here." George explained and the painting flung closed again.

"Yeah, anything you said. I'm going to sleep, turn that bright light away, please?" the boy pleaded and crossed his arms on his head. George mumbled something and the four of them pointed their wands down to the Map. They continued to walk along the corridors; she could see some paintings were grumbling against the lights they made.

"Hmm, okay. Snape's there, McGonagall, Sprout. Oh, Filch's over there. Flitwick, Moody, and the rest. Okay, the second floor is clear." said Fred, moving his wand all along the Map. He lead them to a corridor, they ran a little.

"What? You. Hide. The potion. On. The second. Floor?" Cecille asked while running out of breath.

"Wait, wait, STOP!" George warned. The four of them stopped and took their breath.

"Mrs. Norris!" Cecille gasped as a yellow-eyed cat showed herself in their presence. Her yellow eyes glowed mysteriously in the darkness, causing them to got goosebumps. Mrs. Norris meowed and it echoed along the long corridor. The four of them stood still and Mrs. Norris meowed again. This time, she meowed louder, as if she was calling someone.

"Come on! Filch's on his way!" Lee said and pointed at the Map. And yes it is, Filch's dot was moving so quickly through the other side of the castle. Without thinking, Cecille took her action.

"_Silencio!_" she cast and Mrs. Norris couldn't make a single meowed at a sudden although she opened her jaw widely.

"Impedimenta!" Fred cast and Mrs. Norris was thrown meters from the place she stood earlier. Cecille gave him a 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing?' sight but Fred grabbed her arm and pulled her to run with George and Lee. Fred didn't release her arm even though she already ran as fast as they did. They tried to make the least noise their quick footsteps made. She glanced at the Map; they were enough far from Filch, and Filch was now running to find Mrs. Norris. What a pity cat.

They kept running and stopped in front of the second floor's girl's lavatory. Cecille thought they were just taking some breath, before Fred, George and Lee walked in.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked in a low voice.

"Checking our potion, what else?" Lee said lightly and walked in. Cecille followed him and blocked their way to the girl's lavatory.

"You CAN'T do it, this is for GIRLS." she warned. _What? Hiding potion in a girl's lavatory? _But instead of paying attention on her warning, the three boys just laughed in low voices. She lifted her eyebrows, definitely hated these responses.

"No girls here, Cecille, for us to do something stupid on them. Our little brother, Ronnie, has already got in here, he told us." Fred explained and stopped laughing. "_Moaning Myrtle_, the ghost who haunted this bathroom for years. No girls ever dare to get in here. Once you got in there, she'll cut your head down, slashing your body into pieces and flushed all of those parts on the toilet." Fred said in his mystic voice, leaning his head forward to scare her. But, instead of feeling scared, Cecille frowned and rolled her eyes, mumbling "You'll go straight through ghosts" slowly.

"Nice!" he said in victory and pulled his head back. "Okay, in we go" he said. Cecille just stared at them from the outer corridor.

"It means that we're not going to do such stupid things on you too, Silly." George said. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable, Cecille made her way in. She could a reason now, why girls never went to this toilet. It was a very gloomy lavatory. It got the water tap not fully closed, puddles of water were everywhere there, the pipes were squirting the water, the chamber's door was rotten. A high-pitched cough filled the night air, she turned around and saw a 'translucent-girl'.

"Nice..." said Lee and knelt next to a bubbling cauldron, lit by a magical fire. "Okay, the potion will turn into glowing turquoise, match. And... we got to add some Fluxweeds on last twelve hours of the brewing process. Fluxweeds? Does the kitchen provide it?" Lee asked the other three.

"Hey!" she said before George could open his mouth. "What are you doing with my book?" she asked and just took it from Lee's hand without waiting a confirmation answer. Well, if Fred, George and Lee were going to try everything to get their names in the goblet, it'll be nothing from her.

"_Your_ book?" suddenly Fred took it away back. He threw it to George and George caught it before she could catch it on the mid air.

"We don't remember we read your name on the cover." he said.

"I never named my things when I am the only one in Hogwarts to own it." she explained but George threw her book again to Fred, and again, she failed to catch it in the mid air.

"We took it from Angie, actually." Fred said and raised the book high on his grip above his head. Cecille just remembered that Angie borrowed it. Cecille was enough tall to seized the book, but the Weasley twins were slightly taller than her, causing Fred getting a tiny problem in keeping the book away.

"Well. I think. The book didn't. Get Angie's name. As well. Get it back. To me!" she said out of breath. She was so damn close to him when she tried to get it.

"Nice statement, actually." Fred said in a confused tone. He made his face to look like a dumb troll and said, "But more evidence showed that this is Angie's."

"Guys, we're wasting time." Lee said and pretended to glanced at his empty wrist. Cecille felt embarrassed and stopped trying to seize her book. Fred threw the book to Lee and he caught it just before the book could spill that boiling thing out.

"Okay, so two of us will go to the kitchen and the other two will watch the potion." said George. "Lee got to watch the potion; he's the most genius amongst us..." George said and ginned towards Lee. Lee made a move that showed that the potion was just a tiny thing.

"I can see I'm _not enough genius_ (she glanced at Lee and put an idiot mimic on her face) here to watch the potion..." she said and rolled her eyes. "I'll definitely get outta here.." she said and turned to see the moaning girl again, crying by the moonlight. Lee laughed.

"Okay, so, which one of you will accompany me?" Lee asked. Fred and George glanced at each other; Fred frowned and George lifted his shoulder.

"I thought we'll be sneaking to the kitchen together, Gred." Fred said and sighed. "I shouldn't bring this silly thing along, should I?" Fred said and grinned.

"Very lovely." she mumbled. Fred took the Marauder's Map, still got its ink visible.

"Make it fast, will you?" George reminded before Fred and Cecille fled out to the kitchen.

"Express, mate, express." he said and then both of them were nowhere in George and Lee's sight.

Cecille felt very strange when there was only one of the twins here. Fred pointed his shining wand on the parchment, making sure that no one followed them. Cecille aimed her wand automatically when she saw a parch of light that came from the shining armor, still remembered how she saw Mrs. Norris' glowing eyes in the darkness. They didn't talk a word, and that was the strangest thing Cecille ever did to the Weasley twins.

The only thing she could hear was their own footsteps and the rustling sound Fred made when he fold and turned the parchment. After five minutes walking through the dark corridors, they finally made their way near the Great Hall. Just suddenly, when they turned a corridor to the Great Hall door, Cecille saw a lot of lights and she aimed her wand very quickly. Fred pulled her back behind the wall just when they could be spotted.

"What do you think you're doing?" he scolded in a whisper.

"Uh? Sorry, my bad reflex." she said and shook her head. They peeked from the wall and found out a group of people were sneaking into the Great Hall with their wand tip were shining like Fred and Cecille's.

"Actually it's a very quick reflex, if you asked me." Fred said and peeked too.

"Who are they?" she whispered.

"Who do you think? Either Durmstrang or Beauxbatons student, putting their names into the Goblet." he whispered back. Cecille paid attention for a while, but Fred already grabbed her arm and pulled her to another hallway.

Fred tickled the pear and it turned into the door handle. The house elves were fallen asleep in something Cecille saw as a nest made of old rags. But when Fred and Cecille entered it, they woke up and set everything ready quickly like they were very honored guests. Cecille hadn't visit the kitchen more often than twenty times in six years, and she felt so guilty for making those weak elves woke up again. But Fred seemed to used to this condition and he asked the elves for Fluxweeds.

Everything went quickly, Fred didn't like to be separated from George, Cecille thought. They walked back with the Fluxweeds and passed that corridor again. But it was already empty, no students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons here. Cecille patted Fred on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if, umm, wait here for a minute?" she asked, still didn't want to walk back to her Common Room all alone.

"I can't leave George for a long time." Fred explained truthfully. Her heart soared a little, _she almost never accompany Cedric._ "Take this, if I'm right you wanted to put your name in the Goblet..." Fred said and handed her the Marauders Map.

"Well, hahahaha, good shot. And you?" she asked in concern.

"I, unlike you, know that there's nothing creepy inside Hogwarts." Fred teased and smirked. Cecille felt her cheeks went red; she had never been teased of her bravery.

"I never said there's something creepy inside Hogwarts!" she warned with her playful tone and punched his shoulder. "Mrs. Norris' glowing eyes just looked creepy!"

"Uhuh, well, don't be caught. And note that I know me, George or Lee will come out to represent Hogwarts." he challenged.

"You wish." she challenged back and frowned. With that, Fred leaved her. His footsteps went farther and farther and his wandtip light looked faint as he went away. Cecille statued in her place, before she realized she was a Gryffindor. _Gryffindor didn't afraid of cat's eyes!_

She walked still with her wand aimed up high and lit her way. She tried to make no sound; she tiptoed to the Great Hall, opened the door quietly and peeked inside. An odd blue light lit the big room' not from the floating candles near the fake ceiling, but from the Goblet of Fire. She leaned forward and tried to get into the Great Hall without a sound. But suddenly a voice came from her back, saying,

"Excuse me, Miss-" the voice was cut with her gasp. She quickly aimed her wand at the voice; it was just another Durmstrang guy. He was taller than Cecille and she guessed that he couldn't be younger than seventeen years old.

"Oh, sorry." she apologized and lowered her wand down.

"Well, Miss, if you don't mind, can you turn your wand off? I don't want to be caught." said the man.

"Oh, okay... _Nox_." she cast silently and proceeded to get into the Great Hall. She stepped into the large room, with a very unpleasant light from the Goblet. A thought flashed in her mind, _she knew him_. But where, when, how...?

"Hey! _Lumos!_" she cast again and her wand tip launched a light again. The boy looked annoyed but Cecille didn't care. "You! We met before!" she said happily.

"Really?" he asked in a flat tone, didn't sound so interested. She almost thought that he saw Cecille as a freak girl.

"Don't you remember? Quidditch World Cup! You made me to turn my wand off like before when we were in the forest. Cecillia Diggory, nice to meet you!" she said and smiled. She offered her hand but the boy looked so stiff and reluctant.

"Danilov Dmiyevich... Oh yeah, I remember." he said shortly and shook her hand. It was a short handshake, he acted so stiff but his grip was quite strong. "Dan for short, and please call me Dan if you're British..." he said.

"Oh, you're British?" I asked as we stepped deeper into the odd room.

"Mom is. Dad said Durmstrang's brilliant, but Mom said Hogwarts is far better. I chose Durmstrang." he said. He left her and walked through the age line Dumbledore made. The line bent for a while, as if it wouldn't let him to pass, but then let his feet went through.

"Oh..." she mumbled. She cast a spell and a piece of parchment appeared on her presence, she scarred it with her wand with 'Cecillia Diggory-Hogwarts'. When Dan walked back from the Goblet, Cecille walked forward toward the Goblet. She passed the age line slowly, trying to feel the sensation when she walked through. It was nothing, in fact, it was just the same air layer. She put the piece of parchment on the Goblet, the blue fire rose into red sparks and then into the icy blue again.

_There it is_, she convinced herself. _No one insane enough in Hogwarts to pick Fred, George or Lee instead of me. _

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : Oh! Sorry for the late update, school's getting annoying by days X( But I thought this is long enough to pay all of it? Thank you for reviewing (**Fei Mei, TeamEdwardForever13**), for including it into your faves (**Fei Mei, cullen cult, borntoit1**) and for Story Alert-ing it (**wengiyo, Amyb11, xXxJoker47xXx, Black0or0White**) :D (Sorry if I didn't mention those most recent pen names who made this their faves or getting alerted to this, I haven't checked my email for past days :) )**


	9. Not The Fourth

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 9 : Not The Fourth

It was a sunny morning at the end of October. It was a calm, windy Halloween morning. It only meant one thing : ones to represent their schools would be chosen tonight. Cecille and Angie were in the Hall already, Alicia was sending her owl to their parents, telling them that she wasn't old enough to join the Triwizard Tournament.

"Just did it!" said Angie as she giggled cheerfully. She walked back from the Goblet and took a seat next to Cecille. She scooped a big spoon full of porridge, Cecille never remembered that Angie ate that much. They sat enough far from the other Gryffindors. All of the Gryffindors were talking about Cedric putting his name on the Goblet, she hated to admit that she was scared that Cedric would be chosen instead of her, remembering how their talents tied. The only one who sat near them was Katie, who looked like avoiding the other Gryffindors. And yeah, she was still busy with her letters. Cecille had tried to discover who the sender was but Katie didn't tell her.

"Hogwarts got to be represented by a Gryffindor, I did it last night." Cecille replied happily.

"Yeah, got to be a Gryffindor. Did you? Why didn't you tell me? Everybody is talking about the Durmstrangs were putting their names last night!" said Angie loudly, friendly scolded her.

"What so important about it?" Cecille snorted and laughed, remembering that she met one last night. "I met one of them last night, and you know what? We've met in the Quidditch World Cup! Small small world, isn't it? Shrinking by days?" Cecille added, much to Angie's surprise. Her eyes widened.

"_Really_? Why didn't you tell me last night?" Angie shrieked in a hushed voice. Cecille took it as a joke, she loved jokes. They laughed together.

"I can't tell you, actually last night I was-" Cecille paused. Three boys, two of them were identical, entered the Hall, shouting in victory. Fred led them in, Cecille smirked at Angie. They got their names on a piece of parchement, and a tiny vial full of a magenta liquid in each of theirs. They drank it and none of Cecille's thoughts happened. _They'll put it in, what an idiot, _she told herself.

"I was helping them with those vials last night..." she whispered to Angie. She paid her full attention to the three, despite the fact that she was telling herself that they wouldn't be chosen. And then, one of Cecille's thoughts came true and just happened in less than a second. Fred, George and Lee stepped through the age line and just a mere inch before Fred could put his name in, they were knocked down and thrown meters away from the Goblet. Her heart sighed in relief, _she absolutely will make it._ Cecille, Angie and the whole Hall exploded in loud laughter, even Katie chuckled a little. The three laughed at each other, blaming no one for this.

Dumbledore approached them, telling them to go to the Hospital Wings. They were the third to did that today, Alicia told Cecille and Angie that a Ravenclaw third year and a Hufflepuff fifth year also got knocked out so early that morning. Angie then just noticed that Cecille's book that she borrowed was missing. Cecille snorted and laughed, saying that actually Angie's _lover_ just stole it and she got it back.

Everything went so quickly that day, even Snape's lesson felt so much quicker. Cecille was just impatient to proof the whole Hogwarts that she was worth to be chosen. But that would only be her pride if she was chosen.

Finally, they were called for dinner earlier than usual. Angie and Cecille were giggling all the way, imagining what it would be if one of them got chosen. Fred, George and Lee couldn't stop teasing the girls that they were just too talented to be chosen, that they didn't need that old rotten Goblet to choose them out of anybody else, that they didn't need to be chosen to show Hogwarts how handsome, talented, adorable, amazing they were. Cecille might agree their last statement for Fred and George.

They ate in the Great Hall in a very noisy hall. The Hall was never that noisy, the sound every voice in the Hall made got dimmed into a loud buzz. For the first time, ever in her own life, Cecille skipped the dinner. She knew that at least Gryffindor would represent Hogwarts and they would have a massive party in the Common Room. In the other side, she was so nervous about her thoughts that Cedric would beat her in this. Her plate left untouched, not a lick had touched her goblet, there were even no fingerprints at all. Fred, George, Alicia and Lee ate normally because they knew their names wouldn't appear, Angie didn't eat in her real hunger.

"You don't eat, Silly? Trying to break a record, eh?" teased Fred. He smirked at her but his pumpkin juice marked around his upper lips, making her to giggle.

"Breaking record, you say?" she threw his question back.

"Aaaahh, we see... Afraid of being beaten by your dear handsome normal-talented Cedric, huh?" teased George with his upper lips marked by the bouillabaisse sauce. Cecille's cheeks went pink, how could they know that she was afraid of that?

"Normal-talented Cedric? You mean he can be chosen with his normal abilities, instead of me? Oh please..." she backfired their teases.

"And what if he got chosen? Admitting that he's talented, or keep saying that Cedric is normal-talented?" teased Fred.

"He will NOT." said Cecille directly and closed the topic. But it didn't comfort her, it didn't change her mind about how talented her twin was. The feast was over and the plates vanished to nowhere along with the food, Cecille didn't regret that. Dumbledore had a short speech before he turned all the floating- candles off with a swift of his hand. The Goblet shined in its unusual odd blue ray. Not an eye looked at other than Dumbledore himself; even Katie stopped writing her letters.

"And, the Durmstrang champion is..." said Dumbledore as the Goblet rose into sparks and a piece of parchment launched from its flames. It floated down and Dumbledore took it. "Viktor Krum!" announced Dumbledore. The Slytherin table, which happened to be the Durmstrang's table also since they arrived there, roared in handclaps.

"Oh for anything's sake, Cecille!" Angie squeaked from her side. Cecille looked at her in a confused look, Angie looked so spiritful. "Can you imagine that? Krum! Of course he's worth it! I can't imagine if I'll go through and I'll compete with him!" she squeaked followed by Cecille's soft sigh under her breath. She didn't want Angie to know that she actually didn't understand why did all the girls was so hypnotized by Krum. The Hall fell silent again as Krum disappeared behind a door near the teacher's High Table.

"The Beauxbatons champion is..." said Dumbledore and the red sparks launched another piece of parchment. Dumbledore took it and he read the name. "Fleur Delacour!"

The Ravenclaw table bursted into handclaps and a very beautiful girl stood up. She heard soft 'wow' from the boys and when she turned to the boys, she found that George was the most amazed. Cecille gave him a shot of smirk.

"And for the Hogwarts' champion, is..." Dumbledore paused as the flame bursted into red sparks again. Cecille's stomach like turned upside down. What if Cedric's name got called instead of hers? But that's impossible, isn't it? A boy like Cedric?

"Cedric Diggory." called Dumbledore and the Hufflepuff's table was filled with handclaps, whistles and shouting. Cecille's jaw touched the ground, she stared at the Hufflepuff's table in disbelief without noticing pairs of eyes that fixed on her. She stared at Cedric, that face of pride and shock made her want to squash his face into pieces. He frowned at her, smirked at her disbelieving and humiliated face. The Gryffindor's table left cold statued without warm supports. Cedric walked out his chair and disappeared in a room behind the High Table. Cecille and Angie looked at each other.

"And that's it! Gave a huge applause for the champio-" Dumbledore stopped as the flame turned into red sparks again, for the fourth time. Cecille's heart rose, in happiness, hope and terrify. It could be her! But wasn't sure she would get that fame if she was chosen as the fourth. Angie was just the same.

"Harry Potter?" called Dumbledore in a questioning tone. He flipped the parchment twice, trying to find a mistake. "Harry Potter." called Dumbledore again, without any fear of a mistake the Goblet made. Harry stood up just a few meters from their seats. No sounds at all that followed his name; no handclaps, no whistles. Cecille shot the twin a questioning look, but she found them statued and fixed on Harry. According to her ears, she could hear some students were whispering in mocks silently. Harry stared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore just tapped his shoulder and ordered him physically to enter the room over there. McGonagall accompanied him.

There was an awkward break after it, only filled by silent whispers and questions.

"How... the hell... did he make it?" exclaimed Fred silently. He looked so amazed, eyes wide and dropping jaw. "I mean- I mean... No potions? Georgie, how could a fourteen years old spectacling git like him made it!" asked Fred and shook George on the shoulder. George lifted his shoulder, mumbling "No idea..." out of his breath. How could a fourteen years old student like Harry, had beaten her?

That means two things : She wasn't as talented as Cedric. And she wasn't as talented as Harry. Lovely, how perfectly very humiliating.

Dumbledore closed his speech and ordered the students to get to their bed. Cecille's feet felt so much heavier after she knew she wasn't the Hogwarts' champion, neither the second chosen champion. Angie wasn't that shockingly gloomy like Cecille, maybe that was because she wasn't beaten by her own twin brother. But beat by a fourteen years old boy. She didn't know whether she was angry, amazed, disappointed, or anything towards Harry himself. But there was a way to proof that she was the one who destined to represent Hogwarts : Harry must beat Cedric.

Just when they were about to climb the staircases, Fred and George disappeared behind a corridor and only leaving their shadows for Cecille to follow.

"Oi! Wait! What are you guys doing?" shouted Cecille and caused them to turn back.

"Oh, so, the champion's twin is here to join us!" Fred responded.

"Argh, shut it!" she shouted from afar while she ran towards them. "_Aguamenti!_" she cast from her wand as she flourished it to the twins. Fred and George backed just before the water could soak their robes and causing Cecille to trip on it, pathetically. But Fred's hand just caught hers in time fortunately; at least she didn't soak her butt.

"Great shot?" he teased, still holding Cecille on a hand.

"Thank you. Very much." said Cecille with her narrowed eyes. She pulled herself on her feet. "So, thought I'm just about to leaving if you two are going to the Hufflepuff's Common Room, saying your congrats to-"

"Hahaha, don't be Silly. Okay, mind that one. Hufflepuff isn't the only one to have a party, can't you see?" said George cutting her sentence.

"No." she answered.

"Harry, Cecille! For anything's sake, this one is going to be bigger than that one last year with Wood!" replied Fred as he played with his hand in the air as if Hogwarts was just going to have its anniversary. Cecille didn't reply it; she just kept walking with them to the secret entrance to the Kitchen. She didn't know whether she got to be happy for the party, or disappointed for the champion. Silently she mumbled, "That should be me..."

George tickled the pear and it turned into a doorknob. They ordered so many foods and drinks there, the elves looked so flattered. They ordered bottles of Butterbeer (some of them looked different and Cecille knew the twins were ordering some Firewhiskeys), goblets of Pumpkin Juice, trays of magical dishes and a big box of candies and cookies.

The Common Room was filled with usual noises of chats; only the air was getting hotter now. Fred shouted the announcement of a big party, and the whole Common Room turned into cheers in a second. Angie squealed in happiness knowing that Gryffindor would represent Hogwarts, although they thought Harry might have cheated and she didn't make it. Fred was right; it was bigger than that one last year with Wood. And McGonagall didn't seem to stop them, she got that pride too.

When Harry entered the Common Room, Cecille bet their cheers would be hearable down to the third floor. No one wanted to miss that chance to have a handshake with Harry or congratulating Harry. Cecille even did congratulating and ordering him to beat Cedric. Harry smiled a bit.

Fred, George, Cecille, Angie, Alicia and Lee stayed up until late, playing an old muggle game called 'Truth or Dare'. They used an empty Firewhiskey bottle to spin, and it stopped at... Lee.

"Hey! It's not fair! I know any of you is jinxing it!" protested Lee when the bottle tip stopped at him for the fourth time. Cecille hadn't been on turn yet, so did Alicia and Fred.

"None of us jinxed it Lee, you're on the game and it's the consequence! Truth or Dare?" instructed Angie.

"Then, I'm out." said Lee with his hands up. Just before he made it to stand on his two feet, Angie took her wand out with a quick movement and pointed it to Lee. She muttered "Locomotor Mortis" silently under her breath and Lee lost his balance. He fortunately still got his hand when he fell off, and fortunately fell just inches from the fireplace.

"Aaah!" he groaned.

"You might have made his face burnt!" Alicia squealed from her side. Everyone gave her a shot of smirk and her eyes weren't off from Lee, who were wringgling away from the fireplace.

"No, everyone want Lee in the game? Okay." concluded Angie without even waited for anybody to answer her question. "Now, don't waste the time Lee, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." he snarled, still wringgling around trying to get up.

"Okay, dare everyone! Anyone got an idea?" asked Angie to the rest. Everyone just bursted into opinions and ideas. Fred and George gave the most ideas, and all of it was insane. Cecille said that Alicia should be the one to gave the dare challenge, Angie was busy responding all of those crazy ideas. No one realized that Alicia took her wand out, muttering "Finite" to Lee and thus set him free. Even when Lee sat nezt to George, none of them realize it.

"Guys, guys... Nice." Cecille started but Fred and George came with their jokes twice faster than before. Cecille sighed, and Alicia just sat still with no ideas.

"Wait." said Angie sharply and the twins fell silent, technically everyone. "Lee, how'd you sit there?" asked Angie and everyone stared at Lee like seeing a wonderment.

"Set free." said Lee lightly with pride and pointed to Alicia. Everyone's eyes travelled to Alicia, and her cheeks went pink. Lee shot her a thankful grin, and only being responded by a shy smile.

"Why don't Alicia herself to give the dare challenge?" asked Cecille to her friends, using this awkward silenced moment. Fred and George shouted in agreement, and Angie agreed it.

"Okay, that's better. Alicia, any idea?" asked Angie with a devilish grin ever.

"Umm..."

"Oh, she said she wanted you to kiss her on the lips, right now, right here." bursted Fred, followed by George's and Cecille's laughter.

"Gah, just shut it, Fred..." sighed Angie without even looking at him. Lee and Cecille bursted into laughter, knowing that Angie was tired of hearing Fred's jokes instead of Alicia's idea. George tapped Fred's shoulder brotherly and Fred made no noise at all, only pretending being depressed.

"I think Lee should write a love letter to Professor Sinistra." said Alicia unsurely. Angie, Cecille and George (Fred wasn't brave enough to make any sound) exploded into giggles and Lee stared at Alicia in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? I can be expelled!" he protested.

"No, you didn't take Astronomy." said Alicia in defense of her idea.

"Okay..." said Lee after a moment thinking of the risks. "Tomorrow then..." he said lightly and spinned the bottle.

"We take your words." said Fred as the bottle kept spinning. "If you don't I swear none of your secret are saf-" he was cutted, the bottle pointed at Fred. Lee bursted into a victorious high-pitched cheer, George giggled and Cecille shot hima satisfied smile.

"EAT THAT YOU PEABRAIN!" shouted Lee in revenge.

"Fine, I'll do this dare, but just wait Lee, you wait." he threatened.

"Dare, okay! Now, you will kiss Angie on the lips right here, right now! Gah, how's that feel?" he shouted. Angie made a sound of a groan and a hopeless yelp. Cecille fell silent, amongst the laughing students. She felt uncomfortable, she was used to their closeness, and now it felt like Angie was stealing her position.

"Kiss her? That's easier than summoning a broom!" said Fred, and Angie started to heat up.

"Easy right? So just go and kiss her already!" replied Lee. Cecille's neck turned warm faster than a Firebolt, but she didn't show it. Fred turned to Angie, looking at his sweating hands and sighed heavily. He lifted his head and leaned forward so quickly that Cecille turned her eyes away from them. George, Lee and Alicia cheered joyfully and Cecille knew he already kissed her.

"What's going on? It's past curfew, go to your bed!" suddenly Towler appeared on the boys dormitory's stair. Cecille turned back and found that Fred and Angie were just face to face.

"Argh, Kenny can't you see this is the climax of our game?" complained George and pointed to Fred and Angie. Fred moved away from Angie in a sudden, pretending that they weren't involved in anything. Kenneth took a glance and frowned.

"You can continue that snogging session tomorrow, you're making too much cheers! Now up you go!" ordered Towler as a Gryffindor Prefect. Cecille and Angie sighed in relief, both with a same reason. Lee and George grumbled all the way as the boys made their way to their room. Kenneth waited there to make sure that they were really going upstairs. Cecille caught some of them like 'I thought Percy is the only such beast.' and 'Prefects are morons.'. Cecille climbed the stairs in silent, while Alicia on her side was giggling silently about Angie.

She didn't know what happened to her.

_~To Be Continued_

**A/N : **GAAAHHHH! IT'S BEEN FOREVEEERRR! Sorry guys I'm on my final exam, and I nearly lost all my HP knowledge! O_O And one more thing, Kenneth Towler isn't an OC, he's also mentioned by Fred and George in Ootp. Review!


	10. Another Confession

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 10 : Another Confession

Cecille was playing with her fork, twisting it on her spaghetti and then shook it slowly so the spaghetti would fall to her plate again. She heard that some girls from different houses were asking for Cedric's signature. Last night's Truth or Dare round that should have cheered her up from being not chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, had turned into a big disaster for her.

Fred and Angelina weren't up to the Great Hall until twenty minutes before the classes started that morning after the big party. Alicia wasn't up too, and Cecille just thought Alicia didn't want McGonagall to spot her when McGonagall gave Lee a detention for his love letter. George and Lee were giggling through the breakfast time, and she disliked it more about how Fred and Angie shared a kiss. Still waited for Fred, Cecille hadn't even taste her breakfast. She began to stab and crunch the meatballs with her fork; she didn't even have that appetite to eat her breakfast no matter how delicious her breakfast smelled.

"Oh, here the man comes! How was it?" Lee cheered as Fred took a seat between Cecille and George. Cecille lifted her gloomy face to Fred. Fred only chuckled a bit and got his breakfast ready. Cecille always loved the way the twins chuckled.

"Yeah, tell us. I doubt you're pretty good at kissing..." teased George.

"Oh, what should I tell you?" Fred asked back.

"Who kissed first?" Cecille snapped in curiosity. She just realized how awful she looked when she was the only girl among the four and they were talking about kissing someone.

"Umm, actually, me..." said Fred truthfully. Cecille frowned at his answer as her heart sank deeper to her disappointment. Lee and George cheered loudly at Fred's answer and it was loud enough to make McGonagall glared at them from the High Table. Cecille got back to her plain breakfast; this time she ate it without appetite, just to make sure the twins didn't realize her disappointment.

"Guys, you don't want to embarrass me, do you?" warned Fred as he realized those eyes that fixed on them.

"Did she kiss you back?" asked Lee.

"Hey, Lee, listen. I'll answer it if you send that love letter to Sinistra!" Fred backfired Lee's question.

"Sent it." answered Lee lightly, proudly in victory.

"And?" asked Fred again.

"He got a detention from McGonagall..." concluded George as he laughed. Fred and George high-fived at each other.

Cecille got no choice except boosted her eating speed as there were only three minutes left for breakfast. The four of them walked to the theater-like-class of Flitwick. When they were about to get in to the class, Fred accidentally hit Angie, who was also on her way in. Cecille statued at the scene, trying to calm herself.

"Oops, sorry, you first.." said Fred. He backed quickly and let Angie walked in first. Lee and George were giggling behind Fred.

"Thanks." answered Angie shortly. She fled inside without looking back at Fred; George and Lee giggled louder.

Unlike any other class like Transfiguration, Potion or History of Magic, Flitwick's class gave no invisibility to stundents that sat the farthest to the teacher. Thus, Fred, George and Lee would be visible for Flitwick no matter where they sit. And of course, Flitwick wouldn't only know every single student in his class; he would also know his students that escaped from his class.

Flitwick checked all the Gryffindors and Hufflepuff sixth years, and glared a little when it came to Jordan, Lee; Weasley, Fred and Weasley, George. Fred, George and Lee just escaped for at least thrice since they started their NEWTs year. And then at the fact that Fred, George and Lee had been absence for times, and the three of them still got good marks (Just because Cecille helped them in essays and homeworks).

"Firstly, I want to say Congratulation to Mr. Diggory, who made it to represent Hogwarts. You've brought so much glory for Hufflepuff, applause to Mr. Diggory!" said Flitwick in a speech. The whole class turned into loud applause, even some girls were shrieking with their fangirly tone.

Cedric smiled shyly, though Cecille knew he actually liked it to beat his twin for being chosen. Cedric gave her a shot of smirk, and she could slightly see a parch of victory in it. But that was Cedric, never liked to boast about something other than to his own twin. Cecille just narrowed her eyes at him; she wasn't going to look weak, especially when she knew the Weasley twins were looking at her. Students stopped clapping their hands and Flitwick started the class.

"Okay, as I said last meeting, we're going to test your Banishing-Charm.. As for you, misters Weasley and Mr. Jordan, how will you give me a performance?" said Flitwick from his desk, still on piles of books. Fred, George and Lee fell silent, pretended to read the textbooks. George silently muttered 'Swish and Flick?', and then the three of them giggled silently.

"Ms. Diggory, can you show them how to banish an object? You'll banish this three objects, I will take the best shot for your score..." said Flitwick. With a wave of his wand, a big desk, a single cushion and a thick dictionary came from invisibility. Some students stunned in amazement, muttering 'wow' under their breath. "Disillusionment Charm, you'll learn it on higher stages..." explained Flitwick.

Cecille took her wand out and pointed it straightly to the dictionary. She cast the spell and the dictionary flung across the big class. Angie caught it in reflex, just like the way she caught a Quaffle. Flitwick praised her work and let her to banish the second object. She pointed her wand to the single cushion and cast the spell. The cushion flew far enough across the class and she hoped it land perfectly on Cedric's face.

"_Immobulus!_" cast Cedric and the cushion stopped just before it broke his 'beautiful' nose.

"Wonderful, wonderful, Mr. Diggory! You can use that charm when you complete the tasks in Triwizard Tournament!" said Flitwick to Cedric. Cedric's fangirls started to clap their hands and cheered all the way. Cecille's plan just failed.

Burnt with spirit to get that praise, Cecille pointed her wand to the big desk and it magically flung away at her rapid will. Cecille got her jaw dropped, _she just did it non-verbally!_ The desk flew quickly towards Flitwick, but then disappeared to nowhere with a single spell from Flitwick.

"Perfect! Perfect! Can you see it? Ms. Diggory just did it non-verbally!" said Flitwick and the Gryffindors gave applause. She glanced at Cedric, saying 'can you do it?' with no voice. Angie and Alicia gave her their thumbs up, Cecille smiled proudly for it. Flitwick wrote Cecille's score in his worksheet and then reappeared the desk with a wave of his wand. "Next up, you, Ms. Stimpson!"

The students were tested, one by one. Flitwick gave Fred, George and Lee times to practice, but they didn't seem to use that time nicely. They were folding papers from their notes magically and made it fly around the class. Lee made a Quidditch player with his broom, Fred made a long-chained dragon and George made a very realistic Hippogriff. Lee's Quidditch player made so much acrobatic movements (Lee had commented so many matches; he would have known so many Quidditch movements). George's Hippogriff flew in fast speed around the class and then he made the Hippogriff attacked the Quidditch player. The Quidditch player fell off his broom and the Hippogriff scratched his arms down. Only Fred, George, Lee, Cecille, Angie and Alicia who understood this and laughed. Fred's dragon flew around wriggling in the air, sometimes one of the chain would fell off the body. Cecille would laugh when she saw it. The usual chaotic atmosphere in Flitwick's class made him unable to notice what the twins and Lee did. Not until he heard some of the students were laughing.

After minutes of testing period for students, Flitwick called Lee's name and ordered him to come forward.

"What? Isn't that bad enough to have a detention because of an awful love letter?" grumbled Lee.

"As Angie said, that's the consequence..." said Fred in Angie's elegant tone last night. They explode into laughter.

"Oh, just wait it. I'll-"

"Come quickly, Mr. Jordan." squeaked Flitwick from his piles of books. Fred, George and Cecille laughed away. Lee sighed and made his way to Flitwick. Flitwick looked like lecturing Lee, his voice sounded like a suffocated Niffler. The three laughed again.

"Oh. But he's consequent, really..." said Fred.

"What do you mean?" asked George.

"Well, I cheat. But DON'T you two tell him." warned Fred. Cecille turned around and paid her full attention.

"You mean, you didn't kiss her?" asked Cecille before George could ask it before her.

"Ssshh!" warned Fred again. He pointed Angie with his chin. Angie was talking to Alicia seriously, and Alicia's expression just looked like Cecille and George's. If Angie was telling Alicia the same thing, then Lee would be the only one who didn't know. "No, I didn't." concluded Fred.

"What? Why not? Didn't you like her?" asked George confused.

"I... don't know. I'm afraid she'll go mad at me, you know what a kind of girl she is. A part of me refused..." said Fred lightly. Cecille's heart launched up to the sky. Fred and George were like her own brother, she even thought that she was over-protective as a, in fact, friend. But that was normal, isn't it? She might not find any person in the world like Charlie.

"Since when you've been so dramatic, mate?" asked George and then he laughed. Yeah, a love-struck guy could look so funny.

"Oh, shut up. When you got a crush on a girl I bet you'll stare at the moonlight every single day, writing poems for your crush and call her Aphrodite!" teased Fred back and followed by Cecille's laughter. "Oh, and guess who's it? Is that Hermione Granger? Oh, little Ronnie will be mad. Or is it that Beaxbatons girl that got chosen? Don't you think I didn't see it." teased Fred and he gave George a smirk.

"Shut it, Fred. It's neither Hermione nor Fleur! Anyway, if I fall for either of them, I'm not going to stare at the moon-"

"Aha! Gotcha, you know her name!" said Fred. He backfired George's statement, even though it wasn't finished yet.

"I know it because Dumbledore mentioned it..." answered George lightly. Lee got back from Flitwick's lectures and he looked like just been tortured. They stopped teasing at each other in anticipation that Lee would ask anything related to Fred's dare. Slightly, Cecille could see a deep red shade on George's cheeks. _Gotcha!_ George asked Lee what Flitwick did to him and Lee began to grumbled, telling that short moment in a long explanation.

"But how about the way Angie act towards you?" asked Cecille softly on his side so Lee wouldn't hear.

"Oh. We made a deal. Just to make Lee sure about my dare..." said Fred slowly and winked at her. Cecille was stunned against it. He smiled proudly at his plan while Cecille laughed at the way he tricked Lee (although she knew it wasn't so fair, but she was happy about it after all). Flitwick called the Weasley twins forward and they left Cecille and Lee.

"Did Fred just mention my name?" asked Lee.

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **Okay, is that a quick update? Hope you guys like it. Sorry, this chapter might be a bad chapter. I was going to make Fred accepts his dare challenge like a Gryffindor instead of avoiding it. But then I don't know how to continue it. I'M SO SORRY, please keep read this and alerted to this story. I promise I'll make it good for next chapter.

**Fei Mei : **NYAHAHAHA! Okay, I laughed my head off when I see your review. Really? Oh, I thought it was OOC xD Thank you!

**The Red Crayon : **Thank you very much. It meant so much for me :DYeah, I just finished my final exam week. A little bit writing (massive writing on the summer holiday! xD) may distract me from my exam. I was a little worry about it. Thank you :D

3

Weaselle7


	11. The First Task

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 11 : The First Task

The Quidditch Pitch was filled by dozens of students, teacher and other delegations that also watched. Cecille, Fred, George, Lee, Alicia and Angie took a seat in a row, just like usual. Everybody else just talked about who would win, who would fail and what kind of task the champion got to face. Sometimes, Cecille would feel a wave of odd vibration, like something huge was snoring under them.

"Oh, you must support Cedric, don't you, Diggory? We support him too! We hope he won't break his nose..." mocked Malfoy rows under them. With a wave of his hand, his fellows Slytherin laughed at her with the most humiliating giggles ever. How could a fourth year like him _dare enough_-?

"Just shut your whiskers up, ferret!" mocked Fred back, defending her back. And Fred, as could Malfoy, brought tons of mocking laughter back. Alicia, Angie, Fred, George, Lee and Cecille mocked them back. George even shout, "You really got a very beautiful fur, Malfoy!".

"Oh, just look what you've brought, Diggory! A new boyfr-" and Malfoy's voice disappeared with a straight point of her wand. Malfoy just got panic, and the Gryffindors laughed even louder. Malfoy, along with his two big guardian (gargoyle, physically) turned panic as if a Skrewt was plugged on his throat. Suddenly a girl next to him shrieked loud enough.

"Look what have you done, Diggory! Bring his voice back!" shrieked Parkinson.

"What were you doing on your Charms class, Parkinson? You should've learnt this on your fourth year except if you flirted to much with that ferret!" mocked Cecille back. The sixth years laughed again, even Hermione (just a row under her) giggled uncontrollably.

"Only because of Moody! And you know what kind of person he is? I didn't get it why'd your father wanted-"

"_Silencio!_" cast Fred and Parkinson fell silent with her mouth opened. Cecille glanced to Fred on her side, his face showed satisfaction. Cecille threw him a confused look.

"_Our fathers_, your father and our father... We don't want anything to be spoilt, do we, George?", "Of course, she's a kind of crap."

Crouch gave a short speech before the tournament began. A loud boom came after it, indicating that the tournament was officially began. A huge dragon came invisible from nowhere and Cecille just realized that the odd vibrations came from its whiskers. Cecille knew it was the Disillusionment Charm, she rolled her eyes when everybody else gasped in amazement. Crouch welcomed Cedric, the first contestant, to step into the arena. The tribunes exploded into loud handclaps and cheers.

Cedric stepped into the rocky arena with his dumb face while that sleeping dragon. Luckily Malfoy and his fangirl were still under the spell. Cedric walked towards the Golden Egg as if there was nothing he needed to fear. It happened less than a second; the dragon opened its eyes, lifting its heavy body and blew its fire-breaths. Cecille's nerves were pulled at her panic. _Freeze it!_

"_Freonum!_" cast Cedric just in time. Cecille stunned against the quick scene. She looked around; there was no sign she had yell it out. Waters splashed from the impact Cedric made, but at least he was safe although he was wounded a little. Cedric ran off to the nearest rock before he could be really burnt (Malfoy and Parkinson were still silent). Cedric aimed his wand at random direction, Cecille got no idea what the heck was he doing.

Cedric transformed a rock into a dog, a Labrador Retriever exactly. Cecille admitted that it was a rather good idea, though in the other side she wanted to burst out laughing. The dog ran around the Pitch, and good for Cedric, the dragon was distracted. The dragon chased the dog down, but Cedric just couldn't wait still until the dragon was far enough. Cedric stepped carefully to get the Egg while that monster's tail was still swinging dangerously above his head.

_How idiot!_ She gasped in her heart. The dragon made a low tail-swing and Cedric just faced downward in time. The whole Pitch turned into gasps, even Cecille shrieked a little. Cedric grabbed the Egg when he faced-downward and the dragon was made freeze by groups of people. Just then Fred giggled.

"What're- Oh git, sorry Fred! I don't mean it, I just-" Cecille stuttered. She just realized she _was holding_ Fred's hand when Cedric almost got swung off. It was embarrassing, _freaking embarrassing! _She'd never do this before. Fred kept giggling, Cecille's face turned deep red because of embarrassed.

"Oh, it's okay for me. I just thought you never care of your own twin..." said Fred, trying to stop his giggles.

"It's the dog..." Cecille lied.

"You can't lie to me, I have a twin too..." said Fred and winked. Cecille kept silent, she had never been more embarrassing than this. Cecille paid her attention to her twin's score; not too bad, it was four (who cared about Karkaroff?), a seven and two eights. Cedric was led into a medical tent with Madam Pomfrey. The dragon was made invisible again and then another different dragon appeared.

Next, Fleur stepped into the Pitch. Fleur was just as dumb as Cedric when she stepped in. Lucky for her the dragon didn't get up immediately. She was rather determined to a big beast like a dragon gone unaware. It didn't work properly though, Fleur was struck by some fireballs, but at least the dragon fell stunned, and Fleur could take the Golden Egg.

The next was Krum. This time, he didn't wait the dragon to attack him; Krum attacked the dragon first. Krum cursed the dragon with something, and it made the dragon gone wild. It brutally stepped all over the arena, and unfortunately, made the Golden Egg cracked a little. But the thing that made Cecille gone mad is that Karkaroff gave Krum a ten out of ten.

And then the last, Harry, Cecille's hope to proof that Cedric wasn't that superior. Harry stepped in like just like Cedric, Cecille hoped Harry would have confidently stepped in like Krum. The dragon was just about to blow him up, before Harry jumped in behind a big rock. The tribunes shouted in worries, some bursted out laughing like Malfoy and Parkinson, and the other shouted advices to him like Hermione. Just then Harry aimed his wand at the air and cast a spell she didn't quite catch. A minutes after it, a broomstick whooshed through the air; Harry's firebolt. Harry jumped on it and flew freely around the Pitch. Everyone shouted and cheered for his idea, even Cecille found herself shouting at Harry to win the competition. At last, Harry dived down and seized the Golden Egg.

Cecille didn't wait for the four judges to announce Harry's score; it couldn't be bad with that flying show! Except that Karkaroff was a little bit biased towards Hogwarts' champions. Cecille fled down to the medical tent to say her congratulation, Hermione and Ron were following behind her. Cecille stepped into the tent, finding Harry lay down on a bed with some injuries.

"Oh, hello Harry! I just want-"

"Miss Diggory? What're you doing here?" asked Madam Pomfrey before Cecille could even finished to explain the reason she was here. "You better took care of your twin. Okay, Mr. Potter don't go anywhere, there were still a row of salves you need to use. Just WAIT for your score. Ms. Chang? What are you doing here?" asked Pomfrey when they were on Cedric's room. Cho stood still, statued to see Cecille and Madam Pomfrey's arrival.

"I was- saying my congratulation to Cedric. Hello Cecille!" said Cho shyly. It somehow made sense to Cecille, that she was a Ravenclaw, and strange things happened between Cedric and a Ravenclaw kid she didn't know.

"Um, yeah, hi.." replied Cecille.

"Mr. Diggory has got his own twin sister. If you don't mind, Ms. Chang, you should leave for a minute..." said Madam Pomfrey. Cho made a sound like 'uh-kay' and she left with that. "Remember, use the yellow first over there. And then use the green one." said Madam Pomfrey. Cecille nodded and Madam Pomfrey left her to take care over Fleur and Krum.

"Oh git..." muttered Cecille as she looked at her twin brother with narrowed eyes. "You really want that Chang to help you, don't you? CHO?" called Cecille out.

"Shut that, Silly! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Cedric back to Cecille.

"I thought I'm helping my dear twin..." said Cecille lightly.

"You're not helping. Go get that ointments for me if you want to help." said Cedric. Cecille sighed, but did help Cedric.

"You blushed at her name." teased Cecille.

"Did not." claimed Cedric lightly. But she wasn't teasing him without reason; he really did blush. Cecille put the ointment on his arm. Sometimes, Cedric would grimace when Cecille accidentally pulled his sleeve that stuck to his skin.

"Stop hurting me!" pleaded Cedric.

"Technically, I'm in my process to heal you, Mr. Champion!" said Cecille stubbornly.

"But you do know that it was stuck!" Cedric complained.

"Excuse me, Mr. Transfiguration-Expert, do you know about accidental manners?" said Cecille, still didn't want to say her apologize.

"You do it at purpose!" Cedric said.

"How can I do such thing to-"

"Mr. Diggory, Ms. Diggory, stop bickering!" yell Pomfrey out from the next chamber. Cecille and Cedric fell silent, glared at each other with no voice. Suddenly, Cecille heard a very familiar giggle. Or in fact, two familiar giggles. Cecille sighed.

"Okay, I know it's you, Fred, George..."

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **Okay, is that a good one? I completely forgot this chapter, sorry! I forgot the judges (other than Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff), I forgot the Dragons (only remembered the Chinese Fireballs and Hungarian Horntail) and I forgot where did it took place :/ And one more, I'm sick currently.

Freonum means 'freeze' (Old English etymology : Freosan).

**Fei Mei **and** The Red Crayon: **It's good? Great then, thanks :')

Weaselle7.


	12. Ball Date Couples

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 12 : Ball Date Couples

"Okay hush everyone! I want to tell you a very important announcement!" said Sprout loudly. The long green house fell silent; everybody stopped trying to clean themselves. A big amount of Stinksap landed on Sprout's robe, but that was how dirty Sprout usually looked. Fred and George stepped away from the plant with the name of _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, giggling just as usual.

"Whoops, sorry Professor. Better luck next time?" whispered Fred to George. It was loud enough for Cecille to hear and she choked to fake her laughter.

"Stop playing with the Mimbletonias, misters Weasley! Or I'll give you both a detention!" warned Sprout. Fred and George's face turned red, not because they were embarrassed of being scolded, but because they tried to hold their laughter back."_Tergeo!_" cast Sprout and the Stinksap were gone. But it didn't make her robe any cleaner. Only the noise of some deadly plants' snapping-snares that remained. Cecille just hoped Sprout wasn't going to give them homeworks.

"Nice, that's better. As a part of the Triwizard Tournament's tradition, Hogwarts will hold a Yule Ball- yes, a prom night, Ms. Diggory- this Christmas" announced Sprout. Cecille was about to protest again, but refused after she realized that most girls looked extremely happy. "Only students from year four and older that allowed to attend this event. But you're allowed to ask a second year student." said Sprout again.

Okay, at least if she was allowed, she wasn't forbade too. She was absolutely not going to attend it. She's not going to do such curtsy and bowing things, dancing with a boy using such ridiculous robes. Wearing skirts every school day was far enough for her, she wasn't going to wear a _dress_.

"Okay students, have your lunch now!" said Sprout as the bell rang. Cecille walked out from the second green house, she could see Fred, George and Lee still squirted the Stinksaps out to students' robes. The three of them took a moment recharging the Stinksap, but Cecille just thought the reason were Angie and Alicia. Not long before they escaped the Stinksap trap, Alicia and Angie went straightly with the Yule Ball topic. Cecille sighed; even her close friends were talking about that.

"How do you think about the Yule Ball?" asked Alicia.

"I'd love that, but I can't dance!" grumbled Angie as they walk through the Hogwarts' yard.

"You can't? But I thought it's easy. You'll just go with the rhythm, not too hard..." comforted Alicia when Angie looked so despaired.

"Flying is much easier..." said Cecille shortly and Angie high-fived her. Suddenly Cedric patted her shoulder.

"Hey, Silly. Can we talk for a minute?" asked Cedric urgently. Angie and Alicia looked at him curiously, before he added "Twin to twin?". Cecille looked at her two mates, muttering something to tell them to go without her.

"So, Cecille, do you want to go the Ball with me?" asked Cedric. Cecille couldn't trust her own ears; her twin was just asking her to go to the Ball _with him_. Even if she was going to dance with the person that borned just minutes before her, it didn't mean she would say yes.

"Unfortunately, I'm not going to attend." said Cecille lightly, without a tone of guilt.

"But Mom had bought you a dress! She wouldn't spend galleons if she already knew this!" Cedric protested. His eyes weren't fixed on her, and she didn't waste her energy to find out who was it.

"_Anyway_, why did you choose me out of your fangirls to go to the Ball?" asked Cecille back, as if she didn't hear Cedric protested.

"Listen, please, Sprout just told me I'm going to dance the first time along with other champion. I'm not going to do that with-"

"_First_ time? No. No, absolutely no. Nope, no more question, case closed." said Cecille unwavering. Cedric fell speechless, stumbled into no choices. Cecille sighed in relief in her heart that she wasn't chosen as a champion. Cedric looked so hopeless, glancing through her head sometimes. But she couldn't say yes for that, unfortunately couldn't.

"Okay, that's- that's fine by me." said Cedric stuttering after a moment. "I think I'll just go- oh, git." muttered Cedric as he left Cecille. Cecille could see that Cedric was running, chasing down a bunch of Ravenclaw fifth year that were just back from the Forbidden Forest with Grubbly-Plank.

Cecille walked back to the Great Hall, all by herself. She walked quickly to the castle, running through the noises of happiness toward the Ball. The girls were talking about with whom they would come, or what kind of _dress_ they would wear. The boys were shouting at their mates, teasing each other's date-to-bes. This made her completely stressed out. She didn't want to attend such event, while on the other side, only those who weren't old enough that left.

Cecille sat next to the twins and Lee. They were ridiculously, to Cecille, talking about the Yule Ball too. Luckily she could hear that they were planning on ruining it down with Lee. Angie and Alicia were talking seriously in whisper, not far away from them. Cecille took a plate of lunch, eating it as if she didn't get that notification about the Yule Ball.

"Come on, Fred!" she heard one of the twin said.

"Oh, just do it. It's just you, I mean, I know you. That's fine by me..." replied the other slowly. She could guess what they were talking about without waiting for the next dialogue. That odd heat crawled through her nape again, the weird sensation twisted her stomach again.

"You'll going to regret this. Oii, Angie! Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" shouted the other to Angelina. Cecille put the fork down, stunned again at the scene. Angie lifted her head from the serious discussion with Alicia, looking at him curiously.

"...Are you... George?" asked Angie before answering.

"Nah, I'm Fred..." he said. Butterflies filled her stomach, turning it up and down. Her face turned stiff, she tried to neutralize it with pokerfacing.

"Umm, okay..." Angie muttered. She could feel the atmosphere she felt that Halloween night, that envious heat rained her emotion. _No, let him for his goodness sake, _Cecille whispered to herself. She took a deep breath, sighing heavily under her breath. And then one of the twins laughed hard.

"Nah, oh I don't know if you'll forgive me." he said while trying to stop laughing. Honestly, Cecille started to think that he wasn't Fred. "I'm George, really George. You still want to go with Fred?" asked George. Angie fell silent, deep scarlet shadow spread through her cheeks.

"Umm, no, it's okay..." said Angie. And Alicia buried her face down on her arms, giggling silently. George got back to Fred, tapping his shoulder brotherly. George gave him a shot of smirk, but Fred took the challenge; Fred turned to Cecille.

"Hey, Silly- Cecille. Do you want to go to the Ball, _with me_?" asked Fred. Cecille couldn't believe her ears, once again incapable to believe what had she hear. Cecille didn't know what to say, and Fred gave her time. She wasn't going to attend, but she couldn't bear it with the look in his eyes. It wasn't far so different with the look in Cedric's eyes, that pleading look. Cecille took a moment to think, looking back at him with an evaluating look. But her brain felt like numb with the heat on her nape. She didn't know why...

"Umm, okay..." said Cecille without a confirmation from her brain. Fred turned to George, gave him a look of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Cecille was lost, swallowed to the deep thought in her mind. She just realized that she went to the library. It was hard enough to make sure what she was doing while there were so many thoughts that rapidly popped up in her mind. She went to the library, and she thought she had nothing to do with books. With blank eyes, she stared at her own arms on the table.<p>

It wasn't about the Ball, okay maybe it had something to do with the Ball. She always thought, Fred and George were always there for her. They were even looked like brothers to her. But she never thought, after six years befriended with them, it would ended like this. She loved them brotherly, no less, no more. Dammit, she tried to calm herself down. Her heart was beating furiously, their faces flashed rapidly before her eyes.

"Hello, Cecille..." greeted someone that appeared on her side. She turned around and found that Dan took a seat next to her.

"Oh, hello Dan..." greeted Cecille back weakly. Dan gulped without a noise, his foot tapped uncomfortably under the table and his hand just couldn't stay still on the table.

"Umm, can- can we talk? I mean, you're not...?"

"No, I'm free currently." Cecille said and smiled. Dan looked so nervous and she didn't want to waste her time waiting him to arrange his words into beautiful poem.

"So, I was just wondering, if you want to go to the Ball with me?" asked Dan and he looked more confident after Cecille tried to act normally. _What?_ _Again?_ Why there were so many boys had gone insane? Why did it have to be me? What so special with me (apart from being a twin sister to Cedric)?

"Oh, I'm sorry Dan. I'm going with somebody else. I already said yes..." said Cecille honestly. There was a parch of disappointment when Dan blinked absent-mindedly. That damn Yule Ball just made all these boys gone insane.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, right, good for you."

_To Be Continued~_

**A/N : **Updated straight on the next day ;)

**Fei Mei **and **The Red Crayon **: Thank you! Here's a surprise for you xD


	13. The Ball and the Facts

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 13 : The Ball and the Facts.

"Cecille, are you sure you're not coming with us?" asked Alicia when Angie and Alicia were about to leave their bedroom. They looked back at Cecille, whom was sitting by the edge of her four-poster bed, staring at her reflection on the mirror that stood on her drawer.

"We're not coming back to pick you, if that's what're you thinking of..." said Angie jokingly. Cecille shook her head speechlessly, challenged her reflection of a eyesight duel again. Angie and Alicia looked at each other confused and then decided to leave Cecille with her thoughts.

"Well, okay then. Just telling you that the Ball will start in an half an hour, and-"

"I'm not gonna change. I know, I'm coming, don't you two worry about me..." Cecille cut Angie.

"Okay..." said Alicia carefully as if Cecille was going to stab her. "And if you have a problem with walking with the heels, just thought you ought to know, you can tiptoe instead of stepping..." suggested Alicia. "Don't mess." she added as she closed the door. Cecille threw them a smile before the door was closed. Cecille glanced at her reflection again, ignoring the loud sound of Alicia and Angie's heels.

She was wearing a light and simple turquoise dress, match with her skin. If it wasn't because of Alicia, she might have worn no make-ups at all. She didn't do anything to her hair, she couldn't bear it, and Angie was smart enough to create such a beautiful yet simple hair model for her. She was wearing a pair of simple heels, but it wasn't as simple as it seemed to Cecille, because she was used to run using her sneakers.

She didn't know whether she regretted her answer for Fred that day the Ball was announced. Her mind was divided into two. One said that she was completely idiot to say yes for a silly Ball like that. One said that she should come to the Ball if she didn't want to be compared to those third years, especially if her dearest twin found it out. And one tiny part said that she should come because she was happy about coming with... _Unh_, she sighed and push the thought away.

Thirty minutes she'd been thinking about it, ignoring the fact that the Ball should've been started now. Finally she decided to come to the Ball, and being the last one to come so no one would notice. After all, she was curious about who was Cedric's date.

She opened the door silently, sharpen her ears whether there were still some young students on the Common Room. Hearing no noise (maybe those students were sneaking out when the teachers attended the Ball), she shut the door silently behind her and climbed the stairs down (and yes, she got to tiptoe to make it easier). She walked through the Common Room and climbed the Gryffindor Tower down. Heart thumping, she managed to walk down the Gryffindor Tower and stopped right to the first balustrade.

She peeked from the pillar and found out that everybody were in the Great Hall already. A classical music was played and she could see some couples were dancing on the dancing floor. Her heart was beating furiously; she never thought _those_ people would see her in a _dress_. She had never expecting herself attending on such event in a dress in front of a bunch of people from different ages. The thought disturbed her again.

Cecille climbed the stairs down and turned to the Kitchen. If she already told Angie and Alicia that she was attending, at least they wouldn't find her sleeping peacefully on her bed when they got back to the girl's dormitory. Anyway, she could find foods here. She tickled the pear before the pear turned into a big doorknob. She opened the painting and one of the Weasley twins was standing right behind the door.

"Aha! Gotcha Silly, I _read_ your mind, how awesome can it be?" he said and laughed. _Oh git_, she gasped in her mind. Her face turned red as she folded her arms on her chest shyly. She was about to run away, but her heels just wouldn't let her. This is so embarrassing for her, _she was standing in front of the Weasley twins in a dress, and he laughed. _

"What? Why are you crossing your arms like that? You're not naked, you don't have to act that way!" he said comfortingly with his usual joking tone. Cecille was so embarrassed that she had lost every word to say. She just hoped he wasn't Fred.

"You're George, aren't you?" asked Cecille in a very low voice, which sounded so weird because she used to scream at anything. He laughed again, and Cecille thought her face looked like already boiled.

"George? Nah, George probably is dancing in the Hall with Angie." he said and giggled. Fred stepped out the doorway and closed the painting behind him. Much to Cecille's amazement, Fred offered his arm and she got no idea what to do about it. "I am Fred, your date, now can we just enter the Hall?" he asked. Cecille looked into his eyes as he lifted his eyebrows questioningly.

"I-, can we-, can we just-? No, I mean, I don't want-..." Cecille stuttered as she pointed at her dress hopelessly. Fred giggled and Cecille started to feel her temper rose.

"There's nothing you need to embarrass, you're beautiful just the way you are. Now if you ask me, Angie and Alicia are waiting for you over there." said Fred. This time, he didn't wait for Cecille to take his hand. Instead, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the Hall. Cecille felt that weird sensation again when he got her hand.

The Hall was so different than the usual Hall she used to enter every single morning for a breakfast. It still got its bewitched ceiling, and it showed a clear night sky with stars, snowflakes floated down from it. The five long tables were removed and replaced by sets of usual dining tables. Cecille remembered when she was just as amazed as she was now six years ago when she wasn't even sorted.

Angie and George were dancing on dancing floor, but they looked so funny because they were doing some sort of quick-dancing like a Tarantella dance. Lee and Alicia sat so far across the Hall but Cecille could recognize them quickly because Lee waved at Fred. They took a seat on the table that was left empty. Cecille sighed in relief as they sat, no one of her friends recognized her (other than Alicia because Alicia had seen her in a dress when they were in their bedroom). Cecille's eyes dropped down on Cedric with his date, which was none other than Cho Chang, that Ravenclaw girl that usually seen with Cedric. _I knew it!, _said Cecille to herself in victory.

They sat in silence, watching couples joined and left the dancing floor, and Cecille didn't hope for her turn to dance. George and Angie left the dancing floor giggling like drunk. Alicia danced really well but Lee really need to be taught by her. Hagrid seemed to find a perfect person for him, Madam Maxime was dancing with him and she wasn't any shorter than him. Snape was watching from the corner, sitting all by himself (Cecille couldn't imagine he danced with McGonagall). She could see another red-head who sat with Mr. Bagman, her least favorite Weasley ("Oh, there goes that pompous git..." Fred muttered). Sometimes, she would feel Fred's eyes on her but she, much to her curiosity too, didn't have enough nerve to challenge him. Her cheeks went deep red; oh how much she hoped she wasn't wearing a dress right now.

The orchestra finished the long classical music and the Weird Sisters, Cecille's favorite band, took over the stage. Suddenly, Fred stood up and took her hand again.

"Wha-? Get me off, Fred!" said Cecille who tried to walk normally with her heels.

"Weird Sisters, your favorite band, am I right? Okay, to the dance floor." said Fred without waiting an answer. The candles on the ceilings were dimmed low. Fred put his hand on her waist and Cecille put her hand on his shoulder. She pulled it quickly like there was an electrical jolt from his body before Fred averted his face and giggled silently.

"Fred..." Cecille growled deeply. "I've ever told you I DON'T dance, isn't it?"

"Bullshit, you dance _perfectly _when you got chosen to replace Alicia." said Fred jokingly. Cecille didn't know if she should be mad at it but she just couldn't help laughing at the memory. "Just go with the rhythm." said Fred wisely. The music started and another couples started to move slowly. Cecille thought they would hit another couple because she didn't move a single muscle, but then Fred led her.

_And dance the final dance, this is your final chance.  
>To hold the one you love, you know you've waited long enough.<em>

Cecille started to feel a little bit confident, her anger vanished. She loved this song. They didn't hit any couples at all, they moved along with another couples. And then, she just realized one thing. She loved the Weird Sisters since she was eight years old, but she didn't have any desire to even glance at the stage. No if it means to leave _his_ eyes.

_So believe that magic works.  
>Don't be afraid, or being hurt<br>Don't let this magic die  
>The answer's there, oh just look in her eyes. <em>

"What's it?" asked Fred. Cecille just realized he knew she was looking at him. Oh how freaking embarrassing. She didn't remember she had developed any kind of weird habits. New odd things just seemed to happen after the Yule Ball was announced.

"N-no. I just thought... I've found differences between you and George..." said Cecille carefully. Fred looked surprised, he lifted his eyebrows. But other than that, there was no sign he looked offended.

"First, you got that-, that-, that scar on your left eyebrows..." said Cecille slowly. She didn't even care about hitting another couple anymore. This conversation seemed to be more important than the dance. Anyway, she got Fred to lead.

"And the second, I didn't find George's birthmark on your neck..." said Cecille. Fred averted his face and chuckled. He seemed to admit it.

"Even my mum didn't recognize them..." Fred admitted and he laughed again. Cecille smiled unconsciously. "You want me to tell the differences between you and Cedric?" asked Fred and both of them laughed.

_And make your final move, don't be scared  
>She wants you to, it's hard<br>You must be brave, don't let this moment slip the way.  
><em>

_Believe that magic works.  
>Don't be afraid, afraid of being hurt<br>No, don't let this magic die  
>The answer's there, yeah just look in her eyes. <em>

They continued to dance, even Cecille tried to move on herself without being led by Fred. She even didn't want the dance to end, contrary to what she had said before. Her eyes were locked against his and she couldn't stop smiling.

"You never told me you can dance..." said Cecille. Fred chuckled.

"I told you just go with the rhythm..." he said.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
>No, no, no this magic can die<br>So dance your final dance  
>Cause this is your final chance.<em>

The music stopped and everybody cheered. Except them, who stopped moving and stood still in their position. Eyes still locked against each other and their hands fell down on their own. She even forgot how to breathe when she got lost too deep into his eyes.

"See? You don't dance badly. Try first then you'll know."

She was snapped out. The last sentence, it was so familiar. Charlie used to say this when he proved his trick ran as how as he wished. For a second, she thought she heard his voice again. Before she realized...

"So, drink, maybe?" asked Fred.

"Uh? Uh, yeah, yeah." answered Cecille randomly.

"I'll go get two. Just don't go too far!" said Fred as he fled off. Cecille watched his back disappeared behind a bunch of couples from the dance floor. When she was sure enough Fred couldn't see her, she fled off to the backyard.

It was beautifully decorated. There was a big water fountain in the middle of the yard. It was a real clear night sky with stars above her. Night air breezed on her bare skin, she didn't care. There were some old lamps that lit the darkness. She didn't remember there were some carved benches there. She took a seat on one of it, staring at the starry night sky, hoping to see a shade of Charlie's face.

A whole day she had been filling her mind with terrible thoughts about the Ball, which wasn't that terrible after all, and she still got to be remembered about it? How could she forget it? That her date was the one she used to find so similar to her dead brother? Why should unwanted things happened after the Ball was announced?

She narrowed her eyes, hoping tears wouldn't able to get out of such narrow gap. She sighed, a cloud of water vapors gathered in front of her face and vanished. She heard footsteps behind her, she shut her eyes. Someone sat next to her.

"Oh, there you are... Here's the drink, Butterbeers will warm you up..." said one of the Weasley twins. She opened her eyes, and her eyes ran to his eyebrows. She found that scar, it was Fred. Cecille took the glass and drank a gulp. It warmed her from the inside, cold breezes didn't freeze her.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred in concern. Cecille laughed at herself, trying to make everything to seem right. But it didn't feel right. Fred seemed to know that she faked her laughter. Cecille stared at her feet.

"No, I just-..." Cecille paused. Cecille seemed to need a long time to complete her sentence, Fred didn't rush her. For a moment they could only hear the gulping sound Fred made and the sound of wind breezes. "It's Charlie's birthday. And-, I don't know; you, George and Charlie are so much alike. When you said you must try first before you will know, Charlie liked to say so when he proved his tricks. And then I realized he's already gone. He'll be turning eighteen if he's still _alive_..." said Cecille in a low voice. Fred didn't know how he could answer that, he only muttered something Cecille didn't quite catch.

"The three of you; pranksters and such funny people. Even I know he was born a beater." said Cecille. She tried to laugh at the memories, her mind drifted to her eldest brother, she unconsciously imagining how Charlie would be if he was still alive.

She pushed the thoughts away. She wasn't a whine. After thirteen years she had been trying to bring the joy back to her family, she didn't wish she would be regretting his death just because her best friends resembled him.

"And it's funny how you say Ginny and me look alike..." said Cecille and she laughed. Fred looked at her in astonishment, as if he just realized that fact; Cecille lifted her eyebrows at him. Both of them laughed, until the realized they weren't the only ones to laugh.

Fred and Cecille turned back and found George and Angie were giggling uncontrollably far enough from them. But Fred and Cecille knew George and Angie were laughing at them. They threw a meaningful glance at each other, Cecile's face went warm.

_ToBeContinued~_

**A/N : **Hope you like it!


	14. Between Twins

**More Than Just Friends****  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 14 : Between Twins

_No, he's merely your friend, _Cecille said to herself. Her mind was full of _him_, and _him_ alone since the Yule Ball. The way he looked at her, the way she looked at him, the way she react against his touch, the way he laughed, the way he made jokes with George (and it felt times funnier) even the way she could tell them apart. How could she do this?

She went to the loo and washed her face. She looked at the mirror and unconsciously thought, if she was somehow attractive? _You DON'T think like that, _Cecille said to herself and walked back to her bed. Cecille put her pillow on the wall side and leaned her back on it. Hugging her legs, Cecille sat on her bed in the darkness of the dawn. She had never waked up so early before, not until something in her brain went wrong. Silently, she heard some rustling sound from the spring bed next to hers. Another curtain was opened.

"Unh, Cecille? Since when you wake up soooo early?" asked Angie as she yawned. Cecille looked around, it wasn't dawn any more. The sun was rising, a faint light went through the window. But she usually woke up an hour later.

"Well, I was just... thinking." said Cecille truthfully.

"What? Thinking of Fred?" asked Angie teasingly as she stretched her body and yawned again. Cecille turned her head straight at Angie, wondering if it was clear enough for people to know, that it was true. _But she can't know this, _Cecille said to herself. Cecille forced herself to laugh, throwing a smirk at Angie.

"And how do you know I wasn't thinking about George?" she backfired. Angie looked up at her, furrowing her eyebrows though Cecille knew she was feeling busted.

"I don't think so. The way you look at Fred, I can see it." said Angie. Cecille threw her a questioning look, Angie chuckled as she got up to use the bathroom. "You're not the only one to tell them apart." said Angie and she disappeared in the bathroom. Cecille got up and waved her wand at her bed, tidying her bed in an instant.

She stared out the window, looking at the lake. Her heart soared as she found out that she wasn't the only one to tell them apart. She thought she had made herself special of being able to tell them apart. _Don't be such a fool, you're just their friends, _said Cecille disappointedly to herself. But then she thought Angie wanted to be special too in front of the twins. Making her to have no choice than thinking that, maybe the same thing happened to Angie and George as what happened to her and Fred.

_There's nothing happened between you and him, _Cecille convinced herself.

She used the bathroom after Angie and dressed in her muggle clothing. She wore her jeans, a plain T-shirt, her Holyhead Harpies jacket and her favorite sneaker. She went down to the Great Hall earlier than usual, even too early for a peaceful Sunday. The first person (_people, _Cecille sighed) she wanted to meet was Fred, or at least with George. She didn't find them there on the Gryffindor table, but her stomach couldn't make it to walk away from the delicious smell of toasts.

She sat there with Angie and Alicia, taking some toasts and spread them with her favorite jam; chocolate. Cecille tried to eat as slow as she could, waited the twins to join them. Katie arrived and sat alone near the first years, isolating herself. Katie asked Cecille to pass the peanut butter jam over, and Cecille could see that Katie was still with her letters.

"Who are you writing to, actually, Katie?" asked Cecille for the eighth time. Katie looked up and flipped her parchment quickly as if Cecille just appeared to peek from her shoulder.

"My-... My pen mate, you know, from another magical school!" said Katie cheerfully, but sounded like improvised. Honestly that was the clearest answer Katie had ever given but Cecille didn't want to waste her energy to interogate Katie, thus nodded her head at Katie.

Loud usual shouts and laughters came from the the Great Hall door. Cecille tried to act normally as her cheeks felt warmer. Cecille looked up and Angie caught her eyes just in time. Angie knew it.

_Know what?_ Cecille pushed the thought away and continued with her toasts.

"Oh, hello everybody. Silly? I thought you're still snoring up there..." said one of the twins. He sat down next to Cecille, followed by his twin; Lee sat next to Angie. Cecille's eyes ran to his eyebrows, to the slight invisible scar.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to spend my Sunday on my bed, isn't it?" said Cecille. "And what's so funny with it?" she snapped out when George chuckled silently.

"Nothing, I just can't let Dennis' shocked face from my mind when he got one of our Toffees..." said George and he burst out laughing with Lee and Fred. Cecille chuckled when she saw Fred laughed, and that had nothing to do with whatever they've done towards Dennis.

"What did you gave them?" asked Alicia worriedly.

"Ton-Tongue Toffees. Your tongue will swell out into meters and I have to correct it we don't-"

"Lee! You can't do that! He's just a first year!" Alicia squealed before Lee could correct her.

"I told you we don't give him! He found it accidentally, well, okay, we left it accidentally. And you sounded like a Prefect." said Lee before Alicia could stop him. Alicia felt silence, getting back to her toasts. Lee rolled his eyes and chuckled, but Cecille knew deep down he really cared what Alicia felt. Poor boy.

"Hey Katie! Pass me the peanut butter jam please? You're still in contact with Oliver? Tell him Lee said hello." said Lee jokingly when he saw Katie's letter. Katie looked at him icily, narrowing her eyes, rudely gave him the jar.

"What are you talking about?" she asked icily.

"Don't worry, only the seven of us..." said Lee lightly. Katie looked up and found out that the twins, Lee, Angie, Cecille and Alicia were looking at him. Alicia gave a disbelieving expression, Cecille looked curious, the boys smirked and Angie gave her a 'Congratulation!' face.

"Whatever you say..." said Katie absent-mindedly and buried her face on her letter again.

"Oliver? Oliver Wood? I mean, really?" asked Cecille in a low voice.

"Yeah, at least that's what I thought. Because I saw both of them on Katie's tent -days before the World Cup because I bought the cheap ticket- flirting. My tent was near to the Bells." said Lee and he spread the butter on his toast.

The breakfast felt so long for Cecille, just because Fred was sitting next to her and everything she did seemed to be so crucial. _But you did wait for him, _Cecille mocked herself.

"Lee? Where are you going? McGonagall is right over there..." said Fred and pointed at the High Table, where Professor McGonagall was talking with Professor Sinistra. McGonagall seemed to recognize Lee's attempt because Cecille could see that she was watching at them. Cecille couldn't imagine if they were still talking about Lee's love letter.

"Dammit, mate! I was trying to run away from her detention!" Lee grumbled in a low voice.

"Not this time, buddy. Not until we invent something that will give her no choice." said George and finally Lee walked half-heartedly to the High Table.

"Oh yeah, Silly, can we borrow your owl?" asked Fred.

"Aguilo? Sure, of course..." said Cecille. The three of them got up, Cecille gave Angie and Alicia a quick wave. Just then, George realized Cecille was coming with them.

"We know which one is Aguilo, Silly. Six years we saw him flew down this Hall..." he said.

"But he only answers to my voice..." said Cecille, still following them. George furrowed his eyebrows, much to make Cecille felt uncomfortable. She wanted to help them, but they looked like pushing her away. Just when she wanted to be closer with them. And why the heck they sounded like keeping a secret from her? They had never hid something away from her except for some private things.

They walked down and arrived at the Owlery. It didn't smell nice; owl droppings, dead frogs and feathers covered the floor. Cecille made a sound of a weird chirping and a pearl white owl with a dark tail flew down. He perched down to her arm, looking straight to the twins.

"A little bit temperamental or otherwise Cedric would've used him instead of his own dear owl..." said Cecille and she rolled her eyes.

"That's why he only answers to your _voice_?" asked Fred.

"Yeah. I trained him not to answer to any other calls except mine, even my Dad. He's quite intelligent, actually..." said Cecille proudly. "Who are you two writing to?" asked Cecille curiously.

"Sorry, can't tell you. It's about our money..." said George. Cecille turned glum and let Fred to tie it on the owl's leg before Cecille realized what were the twins talked about.

"Money... Hey! It's your bet, isn't it? Who's the name again? And where is my ten galleons?" asked Cecille.

"Bagman and we're actually trying to get our money back. OUCH!" Fred grimaced. He pulled his hand back and Cecille thought her owl must've bitten him.

"Bad Ilo! Oh I told you he was temperamental, is that hurt?" asked Cecille in concern. Slowly, she dared herself to reach his hand and pulled it to her sight. A weird sensation filled her stomach when she took his hand. She pulled it and saw that his hand was fine; Fred couldn't hold his laughter back, George laughed at the way he tricked her.

"That's not funny, you know..." said Cecille flatly as she tried not to look embarrassed. Fred fastened the letter to the owl leg, and the owl really bit him because Fred might have fastened it too hard. Cecille looked at him, not sure what to express between victory and concern.

"It's okay..." said Fred, it was his turn to felt embarrassed. He wiped it on his sweater and it left a small spot of blood. Aguilo flew out the window and disappeared. They heard a familiar voice echoed along the empty hallway and they saw Angie and Alicia went by. Fred and George gave a meaningful glance at each other and George left them without a word.

"Here, and stop wiping your hand on your sweater." said Cecille as she handed her a handkerchief. Fred lifted his shoulder.

"Okay then..." he said and took it. There was a long awkward moment after it; neither of them dare enough to break it. Cecille's heart started to thump faster, _why the hell she can't say a word?_ Fred cleared his throat and Cecille snapped herself out with effort.

"We're not off going somewhere?" he asked.

"Umm, wherever you want. I'm free..." said Cecille. They walked out the Owlery in silence. Fred led her, and her feelings told her he was taking them out the castle. The snow had gone, the grasses had grown through the ground, and the Whomping Willow had its leaves again.

"So, where do you think Angie is? Common Room?" he asked. Cecille felt that weird feelings again, when her stomach felt like sunken.

"Common Room, maybe. Working on her Transfiguration essays..." said Cecille randomly, not caring if Angie really was working on it.

"Nice. So, we're not going there. You're not doing yours?". Cecille's heart jumped in happiness, _he's not going there!_ Or probably...

"No, I still got Monday. Fred, tell me. What happened between Angelina, and George?" she carefully asked. She was afraid Fred was feeling offended with that question about his twin. Fred chuckled deeply, enough to fill Cecille's heart with relief.

"He said he got a crush on her since the Yule Ball, just when I gave up on her..." said Fred and he giggled. Cecille stunned at the sentence, _just when he gave up on her. _Cecille didn't know what to say, she could only smile to herself.

"So, you fancy another girl?" asked Cecille before she could stop herself. She just realized what she said and gasped silently, faking it into a weird cough.

"Yeah, she's-"

"Oh Merlin. Just forget what I said, Fred, I didn't mean-"

"-in our year." said Fred as if he didn't hear Cecille's last sentence. Cecille's heart started to beat furiously when she heard it. Cecille fell silent, she was curious after all. They continued to walk through the corridors. There was a long pause after it, and Cecille slightly felt guilty about asking it.

"She's..." Fred started again, "Not a pure-blood". _Oh, _she grumbled, _there aren't many pure-bloods in our year, it doesn't help. _They continued to walk before Fred suddenly stopped walking. Cecille stopped her steps too, and her heart was beating painfully. _Say my name!_

"And she has..." said Fred as he stared deeply into her eyes. Her heart was beating furiously that she was afraid that Fred might able to hear it thumped.

"A t-"

_TWIN?_

"Ms. Diggory...?" squeaked someone. Cecille turned around and found Flitwick was busy levitating lots of parchments. Her heart sunk again, _what a bad timing!_ "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." he squeaked again.

"Oh, no, no sir, we're done talking..." she said and threw a guilty look at Fred."Anything I can do for you, Professor?" asked Cecille.

"Oh yeah, Professor McGonagall just called you to her office." Flitwick squeaked.

"But I thought Lee Jordan was having a detention with her?" asked Cecille. _Why on earth McGonagall called her? And why for goodness sake Flitwick came just a second too early?_

"Oh, that's all Professor McGonagall told me. She's waiting in her office." said Flitiwick.

It didn't comfort her at all. Cecille muttered 'sorry' to Fred and walked to McGonagall's office filled with curiosity and guilt. She knocked the door and McGonagall told her to come in. As long as she could remember, she didn't break any rules these past days. She didn't find any reason McGonagall could call her. She opened the door but didn't find McGonagall on her desk. _Who answered me earlier?_

"Stupefy!"

_~ToBeContinued_

**A/N: **Here it is! More pairings are up! Sorry it took so long. By the way, last chapter, the song that played when Cecille and Fred was dancing, I didn't write it. It was titled "Magic Works" by The Weird Sisters (or by Patrick Doyle as the music arranger of the Goblet of Fire).


	15. The Second Task

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 15 : The Second Task

_It didn't comfort her at all. Cecille muttered 'sorry' to Fred and walked to McGonagall's office filled with curiosity and guilt. She knocked the door and McGonagall told her to come in. As long as she could remember, she didn't break any rules these past days. She didn't find any reason McGonagall could call her. She opened the door but didn't find McGonagall on her desk. Who answered me earlier?_

_"Stupefy!"_

That was all she could remember. When she lost balance and fell unconscious. It felt like sleeping but she hardly moved a muscle. And then, out of nowhere, she could breathe and she found herself floating in the middle of the Black Lake. Everything happened so fast after she saw Cedric also appeared from the water; something pulled her into the water again even before she could breathe.

Cecille kicked the thing with all her power as she drowned deeper. The cold water stung her skin, and she was struggling to kick because it was so cold that she thought her legs were freezing. But the creature seemed to stick on her feet, pulling her deeper to the lake. If she didn't get rid of this thing, she might die because she was out of breath now. She kicked it hard even though she was doing it underwater, but it didn't affect anything. And then, she saw another man swam towards her. She felt a great pain as the creature planted its teeth on her feet, and she was wasting her breath as she grunted.

She didn't have a choice, she breathed and waters flowed into her lungs. She fell unconscious, but she still felt the hot water wrapped her feet on the last seconds of her consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Anapneo!<em>"

Suddenly, she felt an urge to breathe, just as fast when she was out of breathe. Her lungs were heavy, and suddenly waters flowed out from her mouth.

"Cecille!" she could hear someone called her name. She opened her eyes and her sight was still blurry. Someone collided into her and hugged her. She forced her eyes to focus. "How are you feeling?" Cedric asked and released her.

"Panic..." she said. Cedric looked like he was struck by a lightning. "I mean, I should've done my Transfiguration essay..." she joked. She heard everybody laughed; at least those who stood surrounded her. She found herself lying on the edge of the Black Lake, still in her T-Shirt, her jeans and her Holyhead Harpies jacket. She grumbled when she saw her wet sneakers.

"Oh you were just made a hostage and you still have Transfiguration in your mind?" Fred said and threw himself down to hug her tight. Cecille almost forgot how to breathe when he hugged her, even though it was a quick hug. Her heart jumped when Fred released her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Diggory needs some warmth, take her to the tent- no, not you, Mr. Diggory, you've been swimming for an hour." said Madam Pomfrey when Cedric just stood to take Cecille by himself. Fred wrapped her in a bathrobe and helped her to get up. But Cecille was too embarrassed to drape her arms on Fred's neck.

"I'm still able to walk, Fred..." she said.

"You're still the old Silly I used to know..." Fred said and shook his head in disbelief. Cecille snorted and tried to walk; and she fell to her side on her first step. She just realized one of her leg was badly injured, it felt like stepping on glass pieces. Fred caught her on time, smirking at her as she lost her words. Cecille put her arms on his neck, her stomach turned upside-down. Luckily, Fred called George to help her on the other side.

They half-carried her to the medical tent and put her on the bed. The potion Madam Pomfrey ordered Cecille to drink a potion that warmed her from the inside; too hot that she thought her ears were launching some vapors and her face was red boiled; and a pill of medicine. Angie, Alicia and Lee came along to see her. She just realized that her jeans was ripped on the leg because of the creature's teeth.

"_Diffindo!_ No, don't complain, Ms. Diggory, we can put the pieces together later. Mr. Weasley, one of you, spread the ointment to the injures. Mr. Diggory, drink the potion." Madam Pomfrey gave a plenty of commands. Cecille almost shrieked when Pomfrey ripped her jeans' leg. Angie and Alicia made a weird sound when they saw her leg.

"Merlin's pants! Oh, Cecille, your leg..." Alicia squealed weakly.

"I know, I know..." said Cecille flatly, trying to believe that it was her leg.

Fred and George looked and each other before Fred decided to spread the ointment on her leg. Cecille gasped silently as he spread it on her leg, either because it stung her injury or it was because of _his touch_.

"Oh oops, sorry! Is that hurt?" Fred asked in concern as he pulled his hand back. Cecille's cheeks went warm, she didn't know if she gasped that loud. _Or was he listening?_ Cecille pushed the thought away.

"No, I just- nothing." she stopped as she lost her words. It did stung a bit when the ointment covered her injuries. _You're not such a whimp_, she thought to herself. She sighed deeply as she tried not to pay attention on her leg.

The champions and the hostages went out when they announced the score, leaving Cecille and Fred trapped in an awkward silence. Cedric was in the first place, followed by Harry to rescue two hostages, Krum who failed to fully transfigure himself into a shark-being and with Fleur on the last place who failed to go through Grindylows. Cecille's heart jumped when she heard they awarded most points to the second place, to Harry, to Gryffindor.

Just minutes after Fred spread the ointments on her injury; Cecille's leg felt loads of better. But Madam Pomfrey refused to let her walk by herself, leaving Cecille with no choice but to half-walking back to the castle with Fred. They didn't talk much back to the castle; none of them got the nerve to talk about the last topic which was interrupted by Flitwick. Cecille hoped she could run away from him and stopped embarrassing herself, but her leg wouldn't just let her. The castle just felt to be father than usual because they were walking so slowly.

Fred took her to the Hospital Wings as Madam Pomfrey said. Madam Pomfrey switched her soaked clothes with light pajamas magically. And yes, she did put the torn part of her jeans together again, and it just looked as good as new.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, you can leave. Ms. Diggory needs a rest." said Madam Pomfrey.

"But I just fainted for a day long!" complained Cecille, knowing she was going to sleep again.

"Then the Bezoar I gave to you won't neutralize the venom properly." said Pomfrey flatly. Cecille went pale; she could see Fred went pale as well. _Venom?_

"I think she's right, Cecille. And you'll be fine." convinced Fred, although Cecille thought none of them would be comforted with that. "Just get well soon, you hear me?" he asked and stared into her eyes. Cecille only nodded without saying a word. Fred chuckled and ruffled her hair as usual, winking at her and left.

_ToBeContinued~_

**A/N: **Ouch, is that bad? Sorry it took so long, thanks to you all who reviewed! :')


	16. Apparition Courses

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 16 : Apparition Courses

McGonagall couldn't accept her excuse of failing to finish on her essays. Actually she was given a week to do it, and saying that she couldn't finish it because she was kidnapped and made a hostage for the Second Task on the last day just worth a detention for her; typical Cecille who did her homework on her last minutes. She had to rearrange all of McGonagall's book on a classification order which required her to read at least the index.

Cecille tried to read the fourth brewing step on Snape's board. Vapors fogged her sight and the scents almost made her sleep plus all of these Potion-related stuffs just gave her a headache because some Transfiguration facts still stuck on her brain. They were brewing the Peace Living Draught, and the vapors could be just as powerful as the real potion. Cecille blinked twice. All of her classmate (Angie and Alicia only got an E on their OWLs) were using masks while she lost hers yesterday. She was rather lucky Snape didn't kick her out of his class today.

Cecille sighed. She reached her wand and muttered a long spell, creating a big membrane of bubble around her jaw. She took a deep breath and got back to the class' nervous tension. On the corner of her eye, she could see Snape was narrowing his eyes on her. She couldn't be more proud of her solution.

Out of her logic, she could see some of her friends didn't seem to put the ingredients properly. Some cauldrons launched a fiery sparks, some bubbled creepily, some smelt like stinksap, some made the cauldron melt into a spooky turquoise living liqiud. She put the fourth ingredients in, waited for five minutes before she should decrease the fire. Much to her attention, no one seemed to put the ingredients properly, even one Ravenclaw she saw put the last ingredients when her potion was still fiery red. Cecille furrowed her eyes, _something's wrong. _She saw two Hufflepuffs were playing with their potion, giggling as their cauldron launched a couple of sparks.

The bell rang suddenly, Cecille turned around on reflex. She glanced at her watch, two hours earlier than usually. The two Hufflepuffs who played with their cauldron muttered 'yes' too loud that Snape docked twenty points from them.

"You don't need to submit those pathetic brewing results. Copy the instructions on the board, and explain specifically the reason why your potions did not turn bright green, due on tommorow. No excuse, not even a splinched arm." said Snape in his usual tone. The class was still silent until Snape himself ordered them to get out of his class. Cecille was wondering what was the special occasion.

All of her Potion classmate headed to the Great Hall. She left the crowd and headed to her dormitory; she needed some rest after that torturing potion-brewing process. She climbed the Gryffindor Tower, trying not to staggered and looked silly. Just then her two mates approached her.

"Cecille! Where are you go-, are you alright?" Angie questioned when Cecille staggered on the stair handle.

"Hmm, of course I'm alright." Cecille joked.

"If Snape just tortured you, you don't need to keep it a secret." Alicia said. Cecille laughed.

"It's nothing, I just need some rest." Cecille said and sighed deeply. Angie and Alicia looked at each other with a very meaningful glance but Cecille didn't want to waste her energy to beg them to tell her.

"Oi! What are you girls doing up there? And Angie, I thought you've waited long enough for this Apparition courses!" George shouted from the lower balustrade.

"I know, but Cecille didn't feel w-"

"Apparition?" Cecille woke up and urged Angie an answer.

"Well, yes. You didn't read the announcement? They attached it last night on the notice board..." Angie informed.

"Damn detention! I didn't read it, I have a detention with McGonagall! Oh my goodness, really? Well come on then, I can't let Cedric learn how to apparate without me." Cecille said as she forced herself to climb the tower down.

"Now that's the spirit!" Fred shouted as the three of them raced down the tower. "The last down is a rotten egg!"

"Cecille!" Alicia shouted, left behind with Angie. "Cecille, you need a strong concentration to apparate, it's risky!" Alicia said as she sped up.

"You know? Lee's right, you sounded like a Prefect." Cecille replied, out of breath.

The five of them arrived on the Great Hall, a little bit out of breath. The long tables that used to be there were removed temporarily. A crowd consisted of all of the sixth years and some seventh years filled the front view of the Hall. Dumbledore was standing in front of them along with a tall man she didn't recognize. She could see Cedric was standing on the other side of the Hall with his Hufflepuff friends.

One thing she hated was that they didn't start directly after their arrival. Dumbledore gave them a short speech and the Apparition instructor, Wilkie something, gave them some long lecture. She was a little bit tired after her potion class and the only thing that kept her awake was that Fred was standing too close next to her. She hardly got the point of what everybody was listening, her eyelids felt thousand heavier than usual.

"Okay, now spread out and stand at least two metres from each other!" the instructor said. With a tired sigh, Cecille walked and took her position two metres next to Angie. She could see Cedric over there, on the other side of the Hall, laughing with his Hufflepuff friends. _He can't apparate, _Cecille convinced herself as she dragged herself back to reality.

"Okay, remember what I said, Destination, Deliberation, Determination. Now you will disapparate, and apparate..." he paused and he waved his wand. A hoop ring appeared on each students' presence on the floor. "There." the instructor said and smiled. Cecille frowned, she stood there and waited to see what her friends did.

Some of them narrowed their eyes and fixed their sights on the rings, some of them shut their eyes as if clouds were going to blow out their ears and some of them held their breaths. Cecille glanced at Cedric, he was there, fixing his eyes on the hula hoop and he was hopping an inch. _Told ya he can't apparate_, she pulled her eyes off him and got back to herself.

Suddenly, a loud crack was heard from her left and she could see Fred and George succeed to apparate on their second attempt.

"Oh! It's the first time I've ever seen of students to succeed on their second attempts! Applause!" said the instructor and the whole Hall exploded into applause. No doubt, Fred and George started to apparate to every spot in the Hall which was rather annoying.

Cecille sighed as she tried to keep her eyes opened. She was very tired, yet she didn't want to miss this course. She shut her eyes and imagined she was standing there. She imagined what would she see, how would she see things, imagined herself of being there. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't there.

She sighed again. The next second the view came into her mind, she didn't remember to do anything but to scream. Pain crawled through her body, especially on her left shoulder. She trembled, she couldn't open her eyes. She had never felt such kind of pain before; it was like she just got her left arm being cut off.

She heard the instructor said something and she didn't even bother it. _Please, just end this pain. _She didn't even have any energy to notice that she was being surrounded by everyone. She was screaming, pleading for help.

Just then, she felt the pain decreased; decreased as her consciousness was decreasing either, until she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>It felt like she had sleep for two days because it felt loads of better when she woke up yet she thought she had just slept for thirty minutes because she didn't dream at all. She stretched her body up and rolled aside, she found a vase of orange tulips.<p>

Cecillia smirked at herself, _who is this kind of guy who knows my favorite flower?_

But of all things she could question right now, she was rather curious about one petal of red tulip set among the orange ones. More to her curiosity, Cecille reached out her hand (and it felt so good that she nearly forgot she had injured it earlier) and found a tiny note set next to the vase.

_~ToBeContinued_

**A/N : ***hitting my forehead against the wall* I know, I know, it has been decades! I'm so sorry! But really, my ninth grade is obviously as pathetic as the Hogwarts OWLs year, and I don't have enough energy to manage it like Hermione. Big love for you reviewers! :** -Weaselle7


	17. Secretly Admiring

**More Than Just Friends  
><strong>By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 17 : Secretly Admiring 

It was a brief note apparently. It consisted of three words, if you didn't include the name of the sender (which mysteriously only consisted of a letter).

_Get Well Soon._

_D_

It was a cliffhanger. And Cecille knew she couldn't deal with a cliffhanger without actually straighten it up. She snorted quietly, eyeing the letters curiously just in case she knew whose handwriting it belonged. She found herself, sighing deeply in disappointment to see that it didn't belong to any of the twins.

"_D_" she muttered to herself. Who was this _D?_ Demelza Robbins, _no way she's a girl. _Dennis Creevey, _I don't think he knew the seniors were having an Apparition Courses. _Draco Malfoy, she laughed to herself at this absurd thought.

And another thought flashed on her mind, another wish. She didn't know whether she really hoped for this but then she imagined if _Fred_ was the one who had sent-

_His name started with F. _

"Oh! Ms. Diggory, all well?" said Madam Pomfrey cheerfully from the other side of the Hospital. Cecille turned her head quickly at her back, afraid Madam Pomfrey had noticed how strange a girl eyed a note that long. Cecille stuffed it into her pocket without looking at her hand.

"Well, I think-"

"Ah, I knew it you'll be waking up all fresh!" Madam Pomfrey muttered quietly, rather to herself, in pride when her patient was all well now. Cecille eyed her mysteriously. "Now, Ms. Diggory, one last thing to go..." she added, smiling at her.

"What?! Another pill?"

"Stop talking to me in such tone, Ms. Diggory. Just give me your left arm..." Madam Pomfrey snapped. Cecille felt silent, extending her left arm to the Healer. Madam Pomfrey started to knock her wand at her left shoulder, down to her upper arm, back to her scapula.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Loads of better." Cecille said.

"Ah, very well. You are free to study now. Be sure you're heading to your dormitory and not to disturb the classes." Madam Pomfrey concluded, at the same time releasing a lump in Cecille's chest. She stretched her left arm, playing with her fingers, knocking with her knuckles.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" said Cecille as she slipped her feet into her sneakers in such old way. She grabbed the note that lay on the vase table quickly and left the Hospital Wing.

"You're welcome, dear." said Madam Pomfrey.

With that, Cecille shut the Hospital Wing's great door quietly and fled to her own dormitory. On her way to the Gryffindor Tower, her stomach bellowed and then she remembered she had slept for more than half a day and ate nothing. She turned back and made her way to the Great Hall.

"Aah, Ms Diggory." said a low, deadly voice behind her. She knew that accent. Cecille turned back; fully oblivious about what mistake she had made yet still got butterflies on her stomach.

"Morning, Professor." she said.

"I heard you've got your left arm splinched?" he asked in his usual long tone.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid today is the last day you can submit your copy to the instruction of brewing the Peace Living Draught and description of your process failure." said Snape. Cecille inhaled deeply, burying her emotion deeper so it wouldn't explode on his presence. But she knew the deeper she ignored it, the more massive it would be.

"I got my left arm splinched, Professor. How do sup-"

"As I recall, I thought you're not left-handed?" he challenged.

"I'm not even conscious!" she protested, but she knew she would later regret it.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your inability to show respect to your teacher and another 10 points may be at risk if you don't submit your work." said Snape, earning a clench of teeth from Cecille.

"Yes, Sir." Cecille said from the spaces between her jaws.

"Good afternoon." said Snape. Cecille challenged him by looking into his eyes directly without replying his greet. Snape glared silently but turned back for his pride sake. She didn't care when Snape muttered, loud enough for her eardrums to catch, another house-points-docking from his throat. It wasn't the good but it was the best satisfaction she could earn today. Snape disappeared in a corridor and Cecille snorted loudly.

"That's good!" said someone, who suddenly appeared on her side, draping his arms on her shoulders.

"Oh!" Cecille said quietly, afraid of jumping strangely in the presence of Fred Weasley. "Hi, Fred!" she greeted, earning a heart-melting wink from him.

"But ours were better. Remember Fred, our first day and we got 50 points docked from Gryffindor." said the other twin, who got to be George, on the other side of hers. She laughed.

"50 points and a detention. For a week." he added and sent them three into loud bursts of laughter.

"So, how's your arm?" Fred asked, releasing his arms from her shoulder. She was sent to the thoughts of that mysterious note and the red tulip again.

"Better." said Cecille, smiling.

"Good then..." replied the twins in union. They walked their way to the Great Hall in some kind an awkward silence, which was killing her slowly. It was good to know that Angie and Alicia's Transfiguration class had just ended. When Cecille, Fred and George appeared at the mouth of the Hall, Lee, Angie and Alicia were there already, booking their favorite spot.

"Oh! Cecille, how are you?" the girls cried.

"Oh, much better!" Cecille replied, flattered of her friends' care.

"I heard from Madam Pomfrey there's a bloke who kept bringing tulips for you..." Lee teased, appeared suddenly behind Angie and Alicia. She didn't know whether Lee was winking at her, or at _Fred_.

_Stop that ridiculous thought. _

That small conversation had sent them to their favorite spot on the Gryffindor's table. The six of them sat in pairs which faced at each other, making them to look like a two-teamed duel. Cecille and the twins, Lee and Angie-Alicia.

"So, how's everyone's day?" Cecille started the conversation. She didn't really mean it because she had shoved a big portion of meat pie to her plate and she might not heard what they were saying.

"Alicia couldn't stop worrying about you yesterday. She thought your left arm would unplug from your shoulder-"

"Lee, honestly that's an accident when you _apparate!_" Alicia interrupted, cheeks burned as Cecille discovered how her best friends cared so much about her.

"And it's not the way a decade-experienced Matron would heal a student." said Lee, calmly. Alicia ignored it and turned to Cecille.

"But you're well now. That's awesome." said Alicia in relief.

"Aww, Alicia, that's so sweet. So, you're the one who sent me tulips?" Cecille coughed hard as she realized what she was saying. Why on earth did she bring that topic just when she knew Fred was around? She blamed her pie for her cough.

"Tulips? Tu- _Oh Merlin, _Cecille, guess what, I think you've got a secret admirer!" Alicia squealed. All of the sudden, Angie and Lee joined Alicia's cheer. Together with Fred and George, Lee made a song with only "Cecille got a new admirer" for the lyrics. Although she could see Fred didn't really sing.

_Is that means-?_

It was in fact too loud. Katie, who was still sunk at her letters, started to cheer as well and even Cedric looked up at the end of Hufflepuff's table. Cecille tried to stop them, but the harder she tried the louder they got. It was until McGonagall sent them her deadly glare from the High Table then the choir ceased to cheer.

"No one, by all means, can admire a wild, crazy, insane student like me!" Cecille reasoned.

"Tulips! I mean, it's a flower. _How_ would this sender mean with those flowers?" Alicia pointed out.

* * *

><p>It had been half a month since her apparating-accident, and it had sent Hogwarts to the summer-atmosphered month of June. Cecille, nastily exhausted after passing some her final exam, sat hopelessly at the end of Gryffindor's long table. With her Potion textbook on her left hand, and a regular Automatic-Refilled quill on her right hand, she underlined everything she needed to memorize on her Potion textbook.<p>

She sighed in her pain of vain attempts because it still made no difference. Apparently, _everything _on her textbook was required for the test. It made her book looked messy with a black, thick line under every line of the book.

"Hey Cecille-" said someone with a very familiar voice to her ear.

"Cedric, _please_. You've only got your Triwizard stuffs to worry, and I think we're equally depressed." said Cecille without a break to breathe.

"Actually, I was just going to give you this letter..." Cedric said calmly, raising his eyebrows as Cecille looked up to him, puzzled. "From Mum, I got one too..." said Cedric when Cecille extended her arms to reach the letter.

"Oh, sorry, I thought-"

"I know, I know. Just get back to your study..." said Cedric, refusing to start bickering while he knew his twin sister was about to face her final exam. Still she sighed at how easy he turned back and headed to his house's table; so light-weighted.

She looked at her letter for a second before unfolded the seal and took the letter out, reading it non-verbally.

_Dear Cecille,  
>Our beloved daughter. <em>

_Hi! How are you? I heard from Cedric that you splinched your arm last two months? How are you feeling right now? I also heard from Cedric that you are in your final exam week. Please, make me and your Dad proud. Don't annoy your twin too much, now. _

_And guess what the good news! Your Dad and I will be at Hogwarts the day after tomorrow! We will watch together as your brother competes. I can't wait to see you and Cedric! Study hard!_

_Too impatient to see you,  
>Mom.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm really, really sorry I haven't been updating since... Since, when is it? *scrolling up to see the header* Since September! And I'm so sorry if this whole chapter is only about Cecille's secret admirer. I indeed secretly admire someone but I've never thought it'll influence xD I'll NEVER discontinue this fanfic, you can keep my words :)


	18. Unwanted Death

**More Than Just Friends**  
>By : Weaselle7<p>

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 18 : Unwanted Death

"I heard that you transfigured a rock into a dog! That's so genius!" said Dad in a swelling-pride tone.

"Dad, lower your voice. It's a stupid trick, I didn't even completely distract the dragon." said Cedric calmly, tilting his head down and gazed at his reflection in his goblet. Cecille could hear some of his fangirls giggled on the other corner of the long Hufflepuff table.

"I shouldn't be here..." Cecille muttered. She put her fork aside from her empty plate and was about to leave.

"Oh, nonsense! You're the part of this family. Can't see why you should've left just because you're not a Hufflepuff." said Dad in defense. She rolled her eyes before a thunderous laughter from the other twins echoed along the Hall.

"Oh, well, fine then..." Cecille said and surrender to her father's will. No one responded to that except Cedric, who was making a "pfftt" sound. It made her cheeks burnt but she ignored it as if she hadn't done anything stupid.

They were talking, again and again, about Cedric's struggle in the competition. She knew Cedric didn't like Dad's commentary with his achievement during the competition. But no matter how hard Cedric tried to lead the topic out of his achievements, Cecille would try harder to distract them from talking about how heroically Cedric saved her as a hostage on the second task.

McGonagall gave them an announcement that the third competition was about to start. Cedric, all set with his Hufflepuff-pride shirt, rose up and led them to the Quidditch Pitch. He led them to the first-classed front row, booked especially for the competitors' family.

Mum and Dad sat on the only two chairs provided for both parents while she stood beside the outer chair, rapidly looking for another chair to sit. But unfortunately it turned out that this tribune was being provided for teachers and champions' family, and she couldn't help but felt ashamed when Snape caught her rapid eyesight. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, on the other side of the row, transfiguring a new chair out of nowhere for Fleur's little sister. She was a kind of relieved to see that her parents hadn't notice that.

"Well, gotta go and gather with the other champions. Bye Mum, Dad, Cecille." said Cedric.

"Be careful down there, dear." Mum said and gave Cedric a tight yet quick hug.

"Give us your best, son! We know you can win it!" Dad supported and tapped Cedric's shoulder friendly.

"I'll try the best, Dad." Cedric promised. Cecille just stood there, watching this sad scene, yet acted as if she wasn't there. She tapped her feet uncomfortably. Cedric released off his mother and walked towards the stairs when Cecille called him.

"And hey Cedric!" she called and earned a few steps back from Cedric.

"Yeah?"

"Just don't give us too much flame on your butt." she teased, remembering how awful she got him after the first task. Cedric could reply nothing and just disappeared laughing at her last comment.

"Aren't you going to take a seat or something?" asked Mum.

"Umm, I'll find a seat on another tribune, thanks..." said Cecille in modest tone as she saw her mother had pulled out her wand and was about to transfigure a seat. She left when her mum said 'okay' and tried to find a cozy seat on another tribune. She let her feet to lead her.

She walked through a bunch of students, all screaming and shouting nothing aside from their favorite champion. Cecille could even hear some of them were betting on Cedric.

_What?_

"Aah, I've been wandering all around to find you!" her ears caught a very familiar voice behind her. She spun around quickly to find one of the Weasley twins, speeding his step to balance her quick feet.

"Oh, hello, Fred, or George." Cecille stuttered. She risked a glance to him, and smiled at him. She couldn't tell whether it was Fred or George. His face was perfectly dressed in all maroon and golden 'paints', all showing how much he supported for Harry. She could even catch a flash of glow from his makeup.

"It's me, Fred. George is already way up there, booking some seats for us." he said, and it somehow sounded as if George had booked two special seats for them as a couple. "And how do you come out all clean like that?"

"I was with my parents earlier. I don't have time to do it." she said.

"Oh, how are they?" he asked.

"Oh, they're good. Thanks for asking Fred." she said, smiling at him in reflex. She couldn't believe it that the last time Fred met her parents, he didn't like it because he boasted for Cedric way too much.

"Now, do they let you to wear these?" asked Fred.

"_These?_" she repeated.

"Yes, these." Fred said. They stopped walking and Fred pulled four different vials full of something between solid and liquid from his robes. One was glowing in bright yellow, one glimmered like a dark night sky, one filled with wild flowing red reflections and the last one glowed nicely like the sunset at dusk.

"Ah, well, I suppose they'd let me-"

"That's great! Okay, so, both cheeks for Cedric? Both for Harry? Large "I AM THE CHAMPION'S TWIN" on your forehead?" he asked jokingly, earning a moment to laugh.

"I'll go with my left cheek for Harry, my right for Cedric and big Hogwarts on the forehead." she requested.

"Your request be done, your Highness." said Fred, earning a chuckle from Cecille. Fred started to smear it on his fingers and then he gently spread it across her cheeks. They made no noise aside from Fred, muttering the letters silently under his breath. She had no idea how she could hold herself down there, how she could control herself from screaming of happiness.

"H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S-, oh wait. Oops, sorry, it's a Z! It's H-o-g-w-a-r-t-z, Hogwartz! They can be easily erased, just don't worry!" Fred said.

"Ah, it's okay!" Cecille comforted.

"But that sounds silly- Oh, I can see how you can call it as _okay_." Fred teased and smirked.

"Now, where's everybody else?" Cecille asked, trying to ignore Fred's last dialogue.

"Aah," said Fred as he led her to another tribune. "George had booked another two seats _for us_." Fred said with a different tone on the last two words. She just couldn't believe her ears because it sounded like he was flirting.

"Okay, here comes another couple!" George cheered, followed by a loud claps he and Lee made when they high-fived.

"Ladies first." Fred nudged out to make way for her to sit first. Cecille gave a nervous smile and sat next to his seat. For a moment she thought she was insane because she thought Fred was _protecting_ her. She shook the thought away, getting an effective help when Dumbledore raised his voice.

She could see things clearly up there; maze's walls, dead ends, obstacles (she winced as she noticed one of them was a gigantic Acromantula). She could even see a faint light of turquoise at the heart of the maze. The mystic blue aura gave chills to her spine, the same sensation she felt when she was about to list herself in the Goblet of Fire.

She hoped she could just scream things she saw to Cedric down there, who looked clueless about the deadly maze he was about to enter.

"For Merlin's sake, there is an Acromantula in there!" Ron, who sat just exactly a row behind her, cried and swore silently.

"Ronald, stop swearing." and that must be his bestie, Hermione Granger.

"You didn't know how fierce an Acromantula can be! A couple of years ago, a group of them almost ate me and Harry!" he shouted in a low voice. For a moment, Cecille could feel her tongue, lips and throat were ready to yell just to tell Cedric about the Acromantulas but refused to embarrass herself. Ron didn't continue his complaints; maybe he received a glare from Hermione. Fred turned back and talked to his brother himself.

"Hey Ronniekins, just because we transfigured your teddy into a Tarantula when you were three," Fred said, "it doesn't mean you must relate everything dangerous with spiders." George finished, comforted their brother, in a rather teasing and mocking way. Cecille turned back to join the conversation, only to watch herself deafen as none of her interlocutors had their twin down there.

"I wasn't relating things, I _witnessed _it myself!" Ron cried.

"Besides," Hermione interjected, "the maze is well-guarded. Look, even Moody was there!" Hermione pointed down where the staggering figure of Moody was walking through perimeter of the maze.

"I don't know. Moody was..." Ron started. Hermione lifted her brows against him and Ron finished his sentence with a low "Curious."

A loud explosion of a canon sent the competition to its start. The champions entered the maze and the walls magically grew to close their entrance, allowing no way back. Cecille was trying to figure out the paths Cedric should take to reach the starry cup but some of the paths were covered by a thick fog. It wouldn't help Cedric anyway.

It was torturing her actually. She didn't know whether or not Cedric could see the large towering tribunes around him. Besides every time he lifted his head to the sky, he looked like he had noticed nothing.

It had been, maybe, half an hour. All of the champions, excluding Fleur, because she was sent out, were moving closer to the cup. Among the three, Harry's path was the most out-of-route (his supporter were shouting madly). Cedric and Krum were so close to the cup that Cecille could even picture Cedric gloriously laying on a sea of his fans. A slight wave of jealousy felt her head.

Suddenly, she could see that one of the champions attacked Cedric. Not only attacking Cedric, but cursing him. She saw him floundered on the ground and jolted in pain; she was oddly suffering at the scene.

The whole tribune rose from their seats to get a better view. The attacker was way taller than Harry, leaving Krum as the possible attacker as Fleur had been sent out before.

"No way, it's Krum!" Hermione squealed.

"I knew it." Ron shouted. Cecille knew they were about to bicker again, they were shouting at each other and it was hard not to eavesdrop them.

"Oh, don't try to start it, Ron! He can't do this, he- He's bewitched! Merlin's pants! Look at Moody!" Hermione screamed.

"Now look, who's swearing." Ron hissed sarcastically. Everybody in the tribune shifted their sights to Moody, but it seemed that none of them noticed the oddness of the scene. No one responded to Hermione's warning, some of other students even frowned at her annoyingly.

Cecille didn't believe it either at the first time. Moody was a good man, otherwise he wouldn't gave any comfort to Cedric last autumn. The second time she took a look at Moody, she realized the bizarre thing. He was looking at the torturing, he was watching it as if there were no walls, _as if he was looking through the walls. _

"It's his magical eye! He knew Seamus was sticking a gum under his table on the first lesson, you remember? Normal eyes don't do such things! He- _Imperius Curse!_" Hermione shrieked in a high tone. Just then, as if knowing that he was caught off, Moody walked through his route around the perimeter.

"Can't see he's doing it." Ron said. Probably defending his father's name, in which the Cecille's father and the Weasleys' father worked together about helping Moody. But Hermione defended herself by saying Ron's poor reflex to notice the bizarre things. Fred looked back and rolled his eyes at the couple. But he didn't completely turn back to his original position; he fixed a concerned look at Cecille.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm- I'm okay. Thanks." she replied shortly. After a few minutes her attentions were drawn at her twin, she realized what had happened to her body. She was sweating like crazy. Her nape and her forehead were soaking in cold sweats, odd enough while the night air was very cold.

"Your face is white pale." said Fred. She thought it was deep crimson now.

"I'm okay Fred." she said and forced a smile to him.

Just then Harry, the only other champion left, came by destroying one of the vine walls and saved Cedric. She could feel her face gain colors. The following events happened so fast, Krum fell to the ground, leaving Harry, Cedric and a short path where they would race to grab the cup.

The crowd cheers. Her tribunes were shouting "Potter! Potter!" But in the midst of joy and nervousness, Cecille broke down to her seat, feeling completely sick. Everything went blurry, leaving a clear view of Fred's face.

_They must be so close. _

"Cecille!" she heard a familiar cried. That must be Angie.

"Cecille, you're not alright. Come on, let's take you to Pomfrey." Fred said.

"Ah no! Leave Cedric with the snares, Potter! Victory's ours!" she heard another Potter supporter cried. _Cedric? With snares?_ She couldn't choose between worrying about Cedric or leaving his problems to the guardians and worry about herself instead.

"I'm alright." she tried to smile and laugh. "I just need- need- bathroom." she stammered.

"Oh no, she's going to vomit." she heard George said. She really laughed at how he knew.

"Just hold it while I get you there, you hear me?" Fred tried to make up a joke to ease her suffer. She nodded slowly.

Gently, he draped his right arm around her back. It felt _very_ awkward when she held herself against his left shoulder. A memory when she was limping last spring was forced to be played before he eyes. She could feel her cheeks burnt.

She staggered and held herself against the sink as soon as she was in the lavatory. She had trouble with breathing that she had to use her mouth to inhale and exhale.

"F-Fred, j-just leave me- alone." she stuttered. She could barely hear Fred replied her as the door blocked his words and the crowd's cheers swallowed his voice.

"Y-yeah!" she uttered some random words as she thought Fred was trying to say "Are you sure?"

And then the insane cheers dropped as if the time was pausing. The silence deafened her and froze her brain. _What the hell is happening? They should be screaming for their new victor!_

She could feel her food was moving up her throat. She was completely sick. She vomited badly on the closet, sweats soaked her shirt into a foul rag. She felt so dizzy that she thought she was going to faint.

She was there for minutes, maybe another half an hour. She wasn't feeling any better although at least she did vomit no more.

"Cecille, it's me Angie and Alicia!" said someone outside. A panicking rapid knocks followed it.

"Let us in!" the other voice demanded. "Please!"

She was feeling better, but she decided not to make them worry. "I'm alright now, I'll be out there in a few minutes. I need some time alone." she said.

"Are you s-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" she scolded. A cold silence followed her yell and guilt started to get over her. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean to hurt them.

"What happened to me?" she whispered to herself as a single drop of tear came out from her eyelid. She wiped it angrily. She was angry at no one but herself. Why did she scolded her best friends like that, while they were just worrying her?

Another tear came out, followed by another; she was starting to sob. She sobbed much like when she couldn't have Charlie when she missed him, something she didn't understand as a child. She sobbed of something she didn't understand.

_No. Cedric isn't dead._

She wiped her tears away in an old way, just to allow herself to get a good sight. She sneaked out the lavatory and walked down to the door that led the way out of the Quidditch Pitch. She turned the doorknob and pushed it, but it didn't work. She pulled the door to no result. She tried to opened it magically, she madly pushed and pulled the doorknob and even kicked the door with her leg. But none made result. Dumbledore seemed to seal it with a higher magic level to prevent student went out in the middle of the competition and lost track in the Forbidden Forest, and it must work vice-versa.

A sudden high-pitched scream beat her eardrums. She ran quickly to the other side of the tower bottom and peeked from the window. Fleur was screaming, crying, looking in horror at the two figure that laid on the ground. Harry, who was also screaming in torment, was covering the other figure.

Yellow and black shirt, dark hair, tall body; _inanimate, numb and dead._

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woah! Finally, update! I'm really really really sorry! I don't want Cedric's death as well, but I can't change this one law of Jo, can I? Come on, let's cry together.


	19. Departed

**More Than Just Friends**

By : Weaselle7

"_It all started when they turned sixteen. When one of both twins trapped in a love story."_

Chapter 19 : Departed

"Diffindo!" she shouted and she brought the door in front of her cracked into piles of boards. Almost as the same time when she cast the spell, she ran through the door, not caring if she cast it mistakenly and brought herself against a hard wooden door instead.

She sprinted to where her twin laid down lifelessly, but refused to look at his blank eyes. She broke to Harry instead, pushed him down to the ground. A deep grunt followed from Harry's lungs and she was satisfied for it.

"What did you do to him?!" she demanded in a screeching voice. She pointed her wand exactly to his throat, where she could slay it with the same spell she used to break the door. He lifted his face up, fear and wrath colored his eyes.

"I bring his corpse back to you, Voldemort killed him, he's back!" he yelled his reply. She lost word to what Harry just said but refused to believe it. She believed he killed him to own the victory alone. She threw her wand aside and decided to take a hand-in-hand combat, she broke down to punch him in the face when an invisible shield brought a quick sensation of burning to her skin.

_Dumbledore!_

She was completely mad. She sent another forceful grip to Harry and the veil whizzed at the brutal contact from her knuckles. Harry watched it in both horror and relief behind the veil.

_Harry must have cheated!_

She kicked the invisible veil and it melted the clothing of her sneaker like a piece of metal drowned in a puddle of acidic liquid.

_Cedric is not dead!_

She broke down, leaving her hand to creep down helplessly to reach her wand. She wanted to rip the veil down. She didn't care of Harry anymore; it was Cedric she cared about. Why was this veil cast between her and Cedric? Weren't they twins? When she reached it, she aimed it at the veil and cast the Disintegration Curse.

"Cecille, stop!" she heard Harry screamed, but it was way too late.

The mystic turquoise curse flew toward the shield. Cecille forced herself not to faint before she saw the shield turned into ashes and got carried by the night breeze. But it never happened. The veil repelled the curse and sent it to the sky where it could travel but harm no one.

With that, Cecille collapsed down and cast her last gaze upon Cedric's blank eyes.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and blinked twice, but all she saw was black. She gazed around, things started to get brighter. The white stretcher reflected an opaque white light. The edge of metal tables shimmered like the edge of blade and the bottom of glass flasks and vials shined just as bright as the vague moonlight.<p>

She stretched her back up and put herself on her forehand. She saw her hands and feet had recovered. A bed next to her was bordered by a green blind; she felt her palms were slapping her as she registered her vision to her brain. She took her wand on the drawer, got up and went bare feet to the front of her bed, where the wind blew the two ends of the blinds and left a small gap for her to peek. Her father was there, shoulder leaning the cold wall, hand wrapped in his wife's fingers. Next to him was her mother, fell asleep in the pain of loss, and rested on her husband's shoulder, cheeks wet and hair messed.

She too saw the corpse of her twin, lying there, body covered with blanket, from his toe up to the last hair. Her knees went weak, might be because the coldness of the floor. She was unconsciously sniveling in silence. It was when she realized the stretcher across to Cedric's. She could see Harry was there from the small gap between the blindfolds, lying peacefully as if it was the only time he could feel peace. If it wasn't the moon that lit his breathing chest, Cecille might probably think he was dead as well.

Harry's words rang perpetually in her mind from a vague direction; the blurry cheers from the supporters came into life, had she gone mad?

_Fresh air, it must be the thing I needed now. _She said to herself in a serene, calming suggestion. She went bare feet out the Hospital Wing. The opening sound of the big door shook the silence inside the room; when Cecille sent her whole body outside the Hospital, she left the door a tiny gap. Once she was free from any notice, she forgot how she only intended to have some fresh air. Corridors, hallways and staircases flashed behind her as she somehow could not manage to slow her pace.

Tears fell down through her cheeks as she sped her steps; deciding to move on. She didn't remember why could she be at certain places now, and she didn't bother to care why. She went to a one-eyed wizard statue, to an eagle-headed door and to a curious door she had never seen before. Before she knew, her feet had already brought her in. It was indeed a curious door that led to a curious place, an abnormally-sized balcony. She had never seen this wide balcony before, neither from outside nor inside the castle. But she did enjoy being there, even though her logical brain was wondering the missing of the foul wind of the seventh floor. In fact, it was rather warm there.

She rested her forearm against the stone-made separators, palms covering her swollen eyes. She didn't believe the tournament could actually cause deaths and she cursed herself as she remembered how much she desired to be a Hogwarts champion. She was, in the same time, grateful for her existence now and depressed for her twin's death. She didn't even remember if she had treated him nicely.

Freezing night breeze, a silent high balcony, she cursed herself in her mind for a quick thought of suicide. Slowly, as if not to disturb the surface of her liquid feelings into chaos, Cecille stepped back in a small yet sure steps. She could not kill herself, not for her parents, not for her friends, and she thought Cedric wouldn't want it either.

Then she remembered the stupid badge that shined in "Support Diggory, Potter Stinks". She had never owned it. She used to loathe it. But know, with her bubbling emotion, she was, for this one time, curious. Out of nowhere, one of it caught her eyes. She crawled to take it, too weak and too scared to walk on her feet.

She remembered the time when she used to support Harry, to cheer for him as if his victory was hers somehow. How could she not supporting her own twin? What had gone into her mind? Who was she?

Her temper ignited once more. She gave a pull to banish the badge away from her sight, from her memory. But when she released it from her palms, it wasn't there. It was nowhere. As if doing the thing she wanted to be happened, the badge disappeared by itself.

Had she gone mad?

Cecille had no time to think about it, not when the death of her twin bound her to a tight grip of guilt and mourn. She went into the castle in an instance, avoiding the curious and peculiar place. She sped up, too weak to touch the cold floor bare feet for too long. Deep thuds of her feet echoed along the corridor; they were the only thing audible in this cold night.

And that was the moment she realized she wasn't alone. Another slow footstep was heard; it came from a corridor before her. When she spun around to see the person, she saw Filch's dim torchlight lit the corridor brighter. _Of course, _she said to herself, _Filch pass this corridor at one every dawn. _That was when she realized the door where the balcony was had already gone. Or it might not be there at all. She must have gone mad.

She shut her eyes tight and fled off from there. She was not insane, or at least, in denial if she indeed was. She was too paranoid to touch her wand to light the corridor. Before she knew, she was in front of the kitchen's secret entrance. Too angry because she couldn't break instantly into the kitchen before summoning the doorknob out, Cecille tickled the pear just way too violently. She thought she might have scratched the canvas down.

She broke into the kitchen as soon as the doorknob came out to her sense. She hadn't cope from her guilt towards Cedric when another guilt of waking up the elves impacted her.

"Oh!" an elf squeaked, came out from a tiny door at the end of the kitchen. "Good morning Ms. Diggory!" _Morning? _"Anything Dobby can do to help Ms. Diggory?" he smiled serenely.

"I-" but the more she looked nervous, the more elves came out from that little door thinking that they weren't serving her nicely. "A cup of hot chocolate will do."

The elf walked back through the set and turned back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The elf did all the house holding so flawlessly that Cecille didn't catch he stopped to do things. "Dobby hopes his cup of hot chocolate can serve Ms. Diggory nicely." he stopped and handed Cecille the cup. Hands shaking, Cecille took the cup and took a seat on a little dining table the elf had just conjured. At least, this time, the table didn't come up from her insane vision.

She took a sip; house-elf-made foods could magically calm her down. Through the outline of her cup, she could see the blurry view of the elves standing before her, pleading for some order. She forced the hot liquid into her throat and handed the cup back to the elf.

"Thank you, it's really nice. I'm sorry for disturbing. Good night." She said and went out the kitchen. She noticed a faint light of green emitting from the end of the horizon, signaling the dawn goddess lit the sky. She was walking bare feet through a corridor when one of the door slammed out opened.

"Diggory?" McGonagall came out, startled. Her voice was overwritten by another same pronunciation. McGonagall spun around and shot a look at something that looked like a Skrewt's scales. "Oh woke up just in time for another interrogation."

"Oh, the maternal look, just as much as her brother." he said. Cecille pursed her eyes.

"Were you addressing me?" she snapped.

"Ms. Diggory, I want you to be in your dormitory now." McGonagall growled.

"Oh of course. Diggory, eh? The only thing I remembered is an eighth years old boy,-" he had no time to finish his sentence because Cecille had drew her wand up towards him. Contrary to her expectation, McGonagall raised her wand and aimed it towards her. Nerve shrunk a bit, Cecille lowered her wand, but still refused to take it off.

"You putrid little-"

"Ms. Diggory, I don't tolerate such words in my presence."

"YOU! You murdered my eldest brother a decade ago, and now you heartless-"

"Wild, just as her brother" the unarmed man muttered.

"Enough of that, Crouch!" McGonagall spat and drove him unconscious by a silent point of her wand. "Ms. Diggory, I am very sorry about twin brother's death, but you can leave this problem to Professor Dumbledore and me."

"He killed my brothers!" she hissed, angrily wiped her wrath tears. She sought for refuge in McGonagall's eyes. Cecille could finally control herself, thinking that her action was probably a stupid idea. "Professor."

"5 points from Gryffindor for your intolerable vocabs. Now, I want you to be in your dormitory. Come to my office tomorrow morning and everything will be explained to you. Professor Dumbledore and I will take care of this." she said. There was a long pause after it and McGonagall looked like she was having a thoughtful arguing inside her head.

"I'm afraid I can't leave the criminal without my supervision." said McGonagall. She raised her wand and a silvery thread-like ghost came out from the tip of her wand. It shone and lit the corridors it passed as it flew away from them. "Madam Pomfrey will accompany you to your dormitory. And I want that wand to be taken off." McGonagall pointed at her wand. For a moment, Cecille thought she saw McGonagall smiled to her.

* * *

><p>She was staring blankly at the edge of McGonagall's desk. The scene of McGonagall lecturing the class about the upcoming NEWTs was barely audible to her. In her mind, her lecture was nothing but a painful tragedy she heard when McGonagall told her everything about how Cedric died. She tried to gain concentration. McGonagall scolded her that night for encountering a dark wizard, but aside from that, McGonagall seemed to understand her pain.<p>

She let Angie and Alicia to leave her alone in the Transfiguration classroom, only to take notes from the blackboard with her numb fingers. For a long moment, maybe fifteen minutes or so, she was still in McGonagall's classroom. She was alone, taking notes whilst silent tears came out from the corner of her eyes. She was so ashamed; she knew the silent walls echoed her sniffs. But she was so grateful McGonagall had let her stay there, she knew McGonagall usually didn't. Finally, upon the arrival of some third year Hufflepuffs (they looked at her with sympathy), McGonagall dismissed her.

She turned on a corridor to reach the library. She was trying to escape from the world by entering the other world, her imagination, where she needed reality not. Every time the impact from her step shook her body, she felt a twitch on her stomach or an odd sense when pairs of eyes followed you. Every time she risked a look around, no one was looking at her. Were they the eyes of guilt, were they the edge of invisible regret blade?

She was walking when she heard the voice of Harry, talking angrily with his two mates. They muted as they walked past her; another stab of eyes penetrated her soul. When they were far enough, she turned back and laid a look upon the trio. She hesitated, but buckled up.

"Hey- Hey, Potter!" she called. The three spun around and there was a long interval when the four of them stood still. Hermione turned to whisper a word to Harry before he approached Cecille in person.

"Yeah?" he began.

"I just, I just want to say I'm sorry for threatening you back to the third task." she said and saw a glimpse of flat smile Harry gave to her. She thought he sensed the same sensation too. "And also thank you, for, you know, bringing back his corpse back."

"It's okay, really." he said, and she knew he lied. He might have given his irreplaceable two or more seconds to Death just to take Cedric's corpse back. "And the prize-"

"Oh no, you deserved it. It's yours. Even if you give those bags of gold to us, we owe you a thousand more."

* * *

><p>"Cecille, wake up. We're on the platform." said Alicia. Cecille opened her eyes, still tired from her restless sleep, restless days.<p>

She hadn't had a nice rest since Cedric's death. Once for three days she was given the Dreamless Sleeping Draught by Madam Pomfrey to help her to have a good sleep. Madam Pomfrey said the potion couldn't be consumed every day as it would turn to be poisonous. And the other two nights? Either she would be haunted by terrible nightmares or she would stay half awake all night.

Fred, George and Lee were nowhere to be seen. She didn't take it as an act of offense. She was somehow jealous, to see the two of them still had each other. She, Alicia and Angelina joined a compartment with four quite Ravenclaws from the second year. They didn't know what suitable topic to be discussed because they weren't housemates or classmates. Not to mention the Ravenclaws were doing nothing but read along the travel.

They let their juniors to pick up their luggage first. She, Angie and Alicia came out from the train; finally freed themselves from the flow of panic children that wished to meet their parents quickly. It was painful to hear that nothing was discussed by them except the news of her twin brother's death.

"Oh, hush honey, don't speak of his name! Don't believe it, dear. We all know that You-Know-Who's not coming back." she heard one of the adults said.

Angie and Alicia looked at her warily, but she faked her sharp look into a rapid scanning of her parents. She was so happy that she found them on the corner; struggling to pass through the crowd for their now-only child.

"There they are!" said Cecille. She hugged her two best friends, silently thanking them for their supports through her dark days. "See you next year, Angie, Alicia."

"You too, Cecille. Take care." said Angie.

"Owl us!" added Alicia.

"Of course!" she replied before they disappeared in the crowd.

"Mom, Dad." Cecille greeted. Her mother enveloped her into a tight, speechless hug while her father hugged them both. She could feel her mother shook like she was struggling not to sob. She knew her mother was so depressed she had lost two of her children but also in the same time so grateful that Cecille was still there. Cecille actually didn't want to draw attention from the surrounding crowd, but she didn't have the heart to push her mother away.

"Come on, Cecille. Let's go home." her mother said and released her daughter. They walked in silence through the barrier that separated the platform from the Muggle world.

Her twin brother didn't die in vain. Cedric didn't die to be remembered as the boy who failed to win; or worse, the boy who died of some sort of insensible lies made up by the society that refused to accept Voldemort's returning. And if possible, Cecille wanted to fight. To show that deaths didn't mean absolute breakdown. To fight for the memories of her brothers.

_End of series one._

* * *

><p>AN: Raise your wand for those who died fighting in The Battle of Hogwarts. There will be a sequel to this fanfic :)<p> 


End file.
